A través del tiempo y el espacio
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Agatha es una chica normal que vive en francia, asiste a la Universidad de Artes y le gusta pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, o dibujando o pintando. Pero un día, en un accidente llega a otro mundo, y lo primero que ve son unos sorprendidos ojos grises justo frente a ella. "Hermosos"- susurró para si misma. LevixOC, es mi primero, denle una oportunidad(?)
1. Chapter 1: las barreras del espacio

**¡Hola! Bueno vengo a dejar esto por aquí, es mi primer Levi x OC y no sé si la idea sea buena, si el capítulo recibe buena crítica lo continuaré c: **

**Bueno se los dejo para que lo disfruten... o no, pero de verdad espero que sí n.n**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes son obra de su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: ninguna en éste capítulo.**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 1 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

_"Atravesando las barreras del espacio"_

Sus ojos estaban encandilados por el par de faroles que estaban justo frente a ella, había reaccionado rápido cuando ese pequeño cruzó la calle sin ver a sus lados, para evitar el peligro. Tenía esa costumbre, o mejor dicho, ese instinto de protección hacia los pequeños, sobretodo a los niños varones, y es que le parecían adorables, no sabía por qué, pero siempre sentía una ternura al verlos y cuando alguien molestaba, agredía o insultaba a un niño se metía por él y lo defendía, a pesar de que ella también era una niña, bueno una adolescente de quince años.

Corrió rápidamente al ver que un autobús iba directo al pequeño sin bajar la velocidad, empujó al niño y éste fue a dar a la cera de enfrente pero cuando volteó a ver al transporte quedó anclada al pavimento. Sus piernas no le respondían y al parecer nadie vendría a salvarla como ella había hecho con el pequeño; sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y a cinco segundos de recibir el golpe cerró sus ojos y colocó sus brazos frente a ella en un inútil intento de protegerse.

Escuchó un violento sonido similar a un choque. Pero no sintió nada. Sentía su cuerpo intacto, aunque tal vez en realidad sufrió un trauma tan fuerte que su cuerpo se negó a sentir aquello. Empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, primero vio las sombras de sus brazos, la luz difuminaba el resto, después su alrededor se fue haciendo más visible.

Pudo ver la silueta de tres pequeños frente a ella, aunque aún difuminados, pudo darse cuenta de un pequeño de cabello rubio, a su lado, un niño de cabellos castaños y una niña de cabellos azabaches -supo que era una niña por su vestido rosa-. Después de tres parpadeos los pudo enfocar mejor, tenían sus miradas fijas y asustadas viendo hacia ella, mierda, a lo mejor realmente fue aplastada por ese autobús y ahora veían su cuerpo desmembrado. Pero puso más atención a sus ojos -un par azules, unos verdes aguamarina y unos negros, respectivamente- no la veían a ella, era algo detrás de ella, y debería ser algo muy alto pues tenían sus cabezas muy inclinadas.  
Volteó a ver que era aquello que veían con tanto miedo, pero antes de llegar a eso pudo apreciar que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente, casas antiguas de madera, caminos de tierra y ropas extrañas, en fin, siguió buscando aquello que asustaba a los niños, pudo apreciar que una enorme muralla de unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros rodeaba la ciudad y sobre esta había una enorme mano, una mano sin piel, ¡se veían directamente sus músculos!

Por un pequeñísimo instante su corazón se detuvo y casi inmediatamente se aceleró. Por encima de la muralla se divisó un enorme rostro con la misma apariencia que la mano, sólo se podían apreciar sus músculos, entre sus labios y los ligamentos de sus "mejillas" se veían sus enormes dientes dándole un aspecto aterrador.

Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos se quedó estática, no se pudo mover, ni siquiera cuando ese enorme monstruo de una patada voló la puerta de esas murallas, que al parecer servían para proteger a las personas de aquellas criaturas.

Cientos de fragmentos de piedra volaron por los cielos destruyendo casas, tiendas, carretas, incluso aplastando a algunas personas.

Podía ver como las personas corrían en dirección contraria para salvarse, todos la esquivaban, nada podía sacarla de su shock. De repente sintió un empujón, bajó su mirada y pudo ver la pequeña figura del niño que vio cuando abrió los ojos. Su instinto protector se activó nuevamente y eso fue lo que la impulsó a moverse.

Corrió detrás de ese pequeño de mirada aguamarina, la pequeña también había corrido detrás de él, pero ella le llevaba una ventaja de al menos un metro. Los vio dar la vuelta después de una casa, cuando ella giró ya no estaban en el callejón. No le importó. Siguió corriendo, giró a la izquierda después de ese callejón dando paso a otro, al final de ése giró a la derecha, y salió a una calle, no sabía que dirección tomar.

Escuchó un sonido extraño, como si enrollaran un cable metálico, levantó la vista y vio a un hombre de cabellos cortos y rubios, al parecer llevaba un uniforme, pantalón blanco, aunque podría ser un gris muy claro, botas hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca y una chaqueta café clara con un extraño escudo en su espalda. También llevaba un extraño equipo armamental, unas cuchillas largas y un extraño equipo que le permitía desplazarse por los aires.

Lo siguió con la vista y pudo ver que se detuvo al lado de una casa, destruida por una enorme roca, pudo ver otras dos figuras menuditas a sus lados, ¡los niños! Al parecer había alguien en la casa cuando fue aplastada.

¡Oh por dios! Una enorme criatura se acercaba a ellos, el hombre se acercó a ella dispuesto a exterminarla pero ella pudo ver como su cuerpo dio una sacudida y se regresó, tomó a los niños, dio media vuelta y corrió. El niño sobre su hombro gritaba por su madre con desesperación, no quería abandonarla, giró su cabeza y vio a la mujer con sus piernas sepultadas bajo los escombros y la mujer la vio a ella. Pudo ver como los ojos de la madre de los niños se abrían hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas cuando la vio, gritó con más desesperación pero ella ya no podía escucharla, la criatura se acercaba a la construcción demolida, buscó por los escombros, escuchó la voz de un hombre, probablemente la del soldado, la llamaba, pero ella no lo escuchaba, todos sus sentidos la habían abandonado, todos, excepto el de la vista.

El monstruo levantó a la mujer, ella luchaba, pero el monstruo era más fuerte, la apretó con sus manos y cayó inconsciente, la dirigió a su boca y la depositarla la cerró con una gran fuerza. La sangre voló con el viento, manchando las casas, la calle, incluso su ropa. No se podía mover. Su cuerpo por tercera vez estaba fijo en el suelo, pero al parecer sería la última. La criatura se acercó a ella, poco le importó. La tomó con su gigantesca mano y le elevó. Ni siquiera peleo, no peleo por su vida como lo había hecho esa mujer, no podía reaccionar.

Cayó en la húmeda y asquerosa boca del gigante, pudo ver el cielo entre esos dientes asesinos. Pero en lugar de cerrar la boca con fuerza la cerro lentamente, bueno eso le pareció a ella. Sus ojos se cerraron y todo se volvió negro.

•´¯`•.¸¸¤ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•

Beep beep beep

El estruendoso sonido del despertador la hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe. Así es. El sueño que había tenido hacia mucho que le había dejado de perturbar.

La primera vez que lo había tenido fue cinco años atrás, cuando tenía quince. Ahora era toda una mujer de casi veinte años, bueno, señorita, porque nunca había tenido un cónyuge o pareja sexual, había tenido novio si, pero nunca se sentía muy cómoda como para dejarlo llegar a segunda base, siempre fueron besos caricias, y un desgraciado afortunado se llevó unas caricias a sus senos -no muy grandes, pero se defendía-, pero de ahí en más, nada.

Se levantó de su cama para ir a la universidad, el École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-arts* en París, Francia. Lleva materias como dibujo, pintura, escultura, entre otras. Su nombre es Agatha y es alemana, tenía una bonita figura, cabello castaño oscuro como el chocolate amargo y sus ojos tenían el mismo color sólo que tenían un hermoso brillo. Quedó huérfana desde que era una pequeña de cuatro años, no recuerda nada de esos años, pero al parecer su familia era rica y le dejaron una cuantiosa herencia que utilizó para sus estudios. Se independizó a los dieciséis para reclamar su herencia y mudarse a Francia para poder estudiar lo que le apasionaba.

Pero volviendo al tema del sueño. Ya llevaba cinco años soñando con ese incidente, después de salvar a un niño de ser atropellado, vio todo aquello. Pero cuando despertó, lo hizo en su sala, tirada en el suelo, con su ropa llena de sangre, que no era de ella.

En un principio creyó que si era suya, pero después de tomar un baño y encontrar todo su cuerpo intacto se dio cuenta de que no lo era. ¡Pero no podía explicarse aquello!

Decidió ignorarlo, borrar de su mente -o al menos tirarlo al fondo de sus subconsciente- para no seguir pensando en eso. Siguió con su vida normal. O al menos lo intentaba, ya que a partir de ése día empezó a tener otros sueños, veía la misma ciudad -o una del mismo estilo- tiendas, vendedores, soldados, niños, entrenamientos-. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

Empezó a estresarse y la única forma que encontró para liberarse de toda esa tensión era dibujarlo. Dibujaba con lápices, colores,marcadores, pintaba con óleo, acuarelas, pasteles*. Todo lo que veía lo plasmaba en papel y lienzo, y gracias a eso pudo llevar su vida más tranquila.

Después de una ducha y un desayuno, se preparaba en la sala de su departamento -que estaba a quince minutos caminando de la escuela- ése día sería el último del semestre, tendría que hacer un proyecto, el profesor les daría un tema o título y los alumnos decidirían si hacer, bocetos, cuadros, esculturas, etc. como su trabajo final, así que llevo toda su infantería, decenas de pinceles, tubos y tubos de pintura, sus colores -un paquete de más de quinientos tonos diferentes-, sus adorados pasteles, minas de carbón y grafito, y más cosas.

Se guardó su preciado guardapelo por debajo de la blusa y salió con su maletín -donde guardaba sus libretas de bocetos y dibujos tanto el personal como el académico- al hombro y otras tres bolsas con sus herramientas. Ese guardapelo era la posesión más preciada para Agatha, lo tenía desde que tiene memoria, parecía de bronce pero el metal se veía más hermoso, tenía forma de óvalo, con dos hermosas flores grabadas, una tenía una piedra color verde y la otra una café.

Caminó tranquilamente e ingresó por la entrada principal en la calle Rue Bonaparte, corrió por toda la explanada y entró al Palais des Études para dirigirse al área norte. Afortunadamente fue de las primeras en llegar, le gustaba llegar temprano, ya que así puede elegir el lugar que tanto le encanta, en el último asiento a un lado de las ventanas. Dejó caer todo su equipo a un lado del banquillo y se sentó. A los minutos empezaron a llegar sus compañeros y sus amigas, Edith y Evangeline, tan hermosas, altas y esbeltas, la primera tenía una melena indomable color rojo anaranjado con unos vivaces ojos verdes, la segunda tenía una lacia y larga cabellera color negro, con unos hermosos y transparentes ojos azules, ambas de piel nívea.

Detrás de ellas entró su profesor de artes favorito, su clase era de pintura, pero en éste último trabajo decidió dejarles libre criterio a sus instrumentos, el calificaría de acuerdo al "sentimiento" de la composición, tenía que sentirse al momento de darle el primer vistazo.

Su sistema para elegir tema era simple, un montón de papelitos, en los cuales venían escritos los temas, todos dentro de una pecera redonda de cristal. Pasó por los asientos, cada alumno sacaba sus papelitos, algunos suspiraban, otros daban brinquitos de alegría, algunos más fruncían el ceño. Edith tomó el suyo y al leerlo, dio tres palmadas entusiasmada se giró a Agatha y le articuló con los labios "Amour". Eso era un golpe de suerte para ella, pues era una romántica empedernida. A Evangeline le tocó nostalgia. Sería fácil para ella pues vivía alejada de su familia que vivía en el campo, podría expresar sus sentimientos en el lienzo.

Llegó su turno. Era la última pero aún así había unos diez papelitos en la pecera. Metió su mano y tomó uno del fondo. Lo sacó y lo desdobló.

"Liberté"

Sonrió, era un excelente tema. Para un tema genial, lo mejor sería hacerlo con lo que era genial. Pasteles.

Sacó un bastidor con superficie de papel y lo colocó en el caballete. Sacó su maletín de los pasteles y comenzó a dibujar. Rojo, naranja, beige, blanco, amarillo, café, celeste, verde, negro; manejaba los colores con gran habilidad y usaba sus dedos para difuminar algún punto. Terminó su composición y colocó el aerosol protector.

Terminó el tiempo establecido y el profesor explicó la evaluación, él con ayuda de otro profesor calificarían las composiciones, dicho esto el profesor abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a otro hombre. Cuando Agatha lo vió se le bajaron los colores, ése hombre que estaba ahí era su más odiado enemigo, ése imbécil nunca le pudo dar una calificación más alta de una B+ alegando que le faltaba pasión. Pues que se meta su pasión por... donde mejor le quepa.

Estaba perdida.

Los alumnos salieron del aula y los profesores empezaron con su trabajo. Agatha se mordía las uñas, estaba tan nerviosa igual que sus amigas, pues ellas también tenían el mismo problema con ése tipejo. Pasaron cuarenta tortuosos minutos y al fin las puertas se abrieron, los profesores dejaron pasar a los alumnos. Agatha vio una sonrisita en el rostro de su más odiado enemigo en dirección a ella. Se preocupó.

El corazón de Agatha latía desbocado como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, podía escuchar sollozos contenidos, suspiros, risitas, felicitaciones, lamentaciones. Llegó a su lugar con los ojos cerrados, se posicionó en lo que ella consideraba el frente de su obra y lentamente abrió los ojos.

Sobre su cuadro estaba la hoja que ella colocó con el nombre de su composición con una A+ y dos críticas. La primera de su profesor y la segunda de su enemigo.

"Alas de Libertad"

'Felicitaciones señorita, cuando vi su composición pude sentir el impulso de salir corriendo a explorar el mundo, con la libertad que me he ganado (sentí que era el hombre que estaba en el cuadro) atravesar esas destruidas murallas y escapar de mi confinamiento. Si existiera le daría una A+++.'

La segunda, por muy corta que fuera, fue la que más le sorprendió.

'Simplemente, extraordinario'

Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos levantó la vista a su obra de arte. En ella se apreciaba una ciudad antigua, con muchas casas destruidas, a lo lejos unas enormes murallas que tenían a la humanidad cautiva cayéndose a pedazos dejando ver un hermoso amanecer, y en el centro, sobre una pila de escombros, había un hombre, un soldado, con dos enormes cuchillas en sus manos y sobre sus hombros una capa verde, ondeada por el viento, con un escudo sobre el pecho, las Alas de la Libertad.

Estaba que no cabía de felicidad, sus amigas la felicitaron y Agatha las felicitó pues también tuvieron excelentes resultados. Después de admirar aquella obra por unos minutos más, Agatha la guardó en su maletín.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tenido una calificación perfecta al pintar tus desvaríos? - se quejó Charlotte, una compañera de Agatha, delgada tipo anoréxica, con cabellos rubios -decolorados- y ojos azules, que hacía hasta de todo por hacerle la vida imposible.

- Pues porque mi composición si representó el tema correctamente - dijo mientras colgaba su maletín y sus bolsas a los hombros.

- ¡Mi composición también, no debí sacar una D-! ¿Qué mejor que un obeso en un McDonald's para representarla?- replicó exasperada.

- Charlotte, tu composición de la Gula es muy obvia y horrible, antes di que te pasó - dijo tratando de pasar entre ella y su amiga-otra anoréxica- Juliette.

- ¿Qué dijiste estúpida?

- Lo que oíste, ahora déjame pasar.

- De aquí no te vas imbécil - dijo y empujó a Agatha tan fuerte que llegó a la ventana, que iba desde los cincuenta centímetros desde el suelo hasta cincuenta antes de tocar el techo.

Cuando Agatha chocó contra el vidrio, éste se rindió y se fragmentó en cientos de pedazos dejándola caer desde un tercer piso. Lo último que escuchó antes de que sus oídos se negaran a dejar entrar cualquier otro sonido, fue el grito de sus dos amigas y el chillido de las anoréxicas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Podía ver cómo el suelo se acercaba más y más, al igual que los faroles hace cinco años, en el accidente con el autobús, su cuerpo se mantenía estático. Sentía las corrientes de aire golpear en su rostro. Pero ésta vez no cerró los ojos.

A sólo un metro de golpear el suelo, el jardín en donde iba a caer comenzó a difuminarse. El suelo cambió, en lugar del hermoso césped verde, ahora había tierra árida. Parecía que ahora estaba mucho más arriba, como a un quinto piso, y cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver la escena difuminada, un hombre apareció frente a ella.

Sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera. Pudo analizar cada detalle del rostro de aquel hombre. Se veía joven, cabellos azabaches, de piel blanca casi como la leche, labios carnosos, nariz fina, ojos pequeños de color gris. "Hermosos" dijo en un susurro. Después se percató de la expresión de sorpresa que formó el rostro de aquél hombre y un segundo después se dio cuenta de que ella seguía en caída y él extrañamente de subida. Y sucedió lo obvio.

Chocaron entre ellos.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-arts: Colegio superior nacional (o Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes)

Pasteles: son unos gises con los cuales se hacen los dibujos en el suelo, claro también los usas en papel

**¿Y bien? ¿Se ve interesante o de plano lo abandono?**

**Bueno espero sus críticas, comentarios y todo eso para saber si vale la pena continuarlo.**

**Gracias adelantadas a los que lean :D**

**Nos leemos luego (espero c:)**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	2. Chapter 2: Las barreras del tiempo

**Hola! Vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo de este fic que por lo visto si le gustó a más de una persona xD**

**Bueno debo decir que este cap ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, solo lo modifiqué un poco.**

**Uff, creo que éste es el cap más largo que he escrito en toda mi historia en Fanfiction *suspira***

**También debo aclarar que en un principio éste fic iba a ser un LevixLector pero despés de darle mucha vueltas me decidí por un LevixOC porque de ésa manera puedo cambiar de Pov's para narrar mejor la historia, asi que en este cap podrán ver que cambio de Pov de Eren, Levi y Agatha.**

**Ahora si, espero que disfruten del nuevo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes son obra de su respectivo autor, sólo el personaje de Agatha me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar nivel Levi(?) xD**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 2 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

_"Atravesando las barreras del tiempo."_

Era muy temprano en la mañana y el Sargento Rivaille estaba de un humor de perros. Todo gracias a la suicida Hanji Zoe que, aparte de siempre llamarlo enano ahora se había metido con lo que más le cabrea, la limpieza.

Rivaille se había levantado a primera hora de la mañana, tomó un baño como siempre y salió de su habitación para sacar al mocoso de su celda. Pero cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, escuchó un ruido en una de las habitaciones y se acercó, al abrir la puerta una extraña sustancia viscosa y con olor a cañería cayó sobre él, ensuciándolo de pies a cabeza, se quitó aquello de sus ojos y al abrirlos se topó con la mirada sorprendida de la científica. Ella también estaba empapada, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión del sargento soltó una carcajada mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

Rivaille fue bueno con ella, sólo le dio alrededor de veinte patadas en todo su cuerpo, pues tenía que darse prisa y regresar a su habitación para darse un baño de nuevo.

Ahora eran las diez de la mañana, ya había sacado a Eren del sótano y estaban fuera del castillo para su entrenamiento con el equipo 3D, junto con la loca y el resto de su escuadrón. Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a ese lugar y el comandante no tardaba en llegar con los otros reclutas para mala fortuna de Rivaille. Y de ellos también, al ser su primer día en aquel lugar con un Sargento Rivaille con el humor peor que los mil demonios.

Rivaille y Eren se prepararon, sujetaron sus correas, entrenar con las cuchillas era un poco peligroso por lo que las retiraron, prepararon el gas y accionaron el equipo, los cables metálicos salieron disparados y se clavaron en el tercer piso de una de las torres, hizo una pirueta en el aire mientras los cables se enrollaban en su equipo una vez más. El ojiverde iba detrás de él. Volvió a accionar el sistema de los cables y éstos salieron disparados y se clavaron en la piedra de la torre.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacer una pirueta en el aire, una extraña figura se materializó a un par de metros sobre él. La figura era una persona, una chica.

Al verla sintió como si se detuviera el tiempo. Pudo examinarla un poco, cabello castaño oscuro que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol matutino, ojos cafés con un extraño e hipnotizante brillo dorado, piel clara, aunque no tanto como la suya, labios delgados de un color rosa bebé, nariz fina y pudo notar que la fémina llevaba una ropa extraña.

Después se percató de que iba en caída y su ensimismamiento hizo que tardara un poco en reaccionar.

La chica se estrelló contra él y debido a la fuerza de su caída los cables se zafaron dejándolos en caída libre. Pudo escuchar que Eren gritó llamándolo por su honorífico. La chica soltó todo lo que llevaba -eran al menos cinco bolsos extraños y uno más grande y rectangular- y se aferró a él.

Extrañamente para Rivaille, su corazón dio una ligera sacudida y se aceleró. Rodeó la cintura de la castaña con su brazo derecho, y con su mano izquierda accionó el cable del mismo lado que salió disparado y se clavó en el tercer piso de la torre.

Quedaron suspendidos a sólo un metro sobre el suelo, la chica tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas enredadas en su pierna derecha. Su corazón seguía acelerado y sentía un extraño nudo en su garganta.

Eren aterrizó a un par de metros de donde se encontraban y se acercó a ellos, Hanji y el resto de su escuadrón también se acercaron corriendo. Tragando duro el extraño nudo en su garganta, se aclaró la garganta y le habló a la extraña.

- Oi - la chica apretó su agarre en su cuello - Oi - dijo más fuerte.

Poco a poco la chica disminuyó la fuerza de sus brazos, se separó un poco de él y posó su mirada en sus ojos. Chocolate contra plata fundida. Un ligero rubor se asomó sobre la suave piel de las mejillas de la castaña y él tragó duro una vez más.

- ¡Levi! - Hanji llegó a su lado - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Claro que sí estúpida cuatro ojos - soltó sin poder evitarlo y la chica dio un respingo, genial, la había asustado, se palmeó la frente mentalmente. Un momento, ¿por qué le importaba? Decidió ignorarlo y le habló - ¿Estás bien? - la chica no respondió - ¿qué pasa? ¿Eres muda o qué?

La chica se estremeció y negó con la cabeza.

- Oye Levi, ¿de dónde salió esta chica?

Es verdad, ¿de dónde rayos había salido? Ella simplemente apareció frente a él, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Se percató que aún la tenía agarrada de la cintura, por alguna extraña razón no quería soltarla, por el rabillo del ojo divisó a sus subordinados, todos estaban muy sorprendidos y Petra y Auruo estaban muy pendientes del agarre que tenía en la castaña, así que a regañadientes decidió soltarla.

- Baja - le ordenó a la chica y luego se dirigió a la científica -, Hanji ayúdale a bajar.

La mayor se acercó, extendió sus brazos y al tenerla en brazos la depositó en el suelo. Rivaille oprimió el botón de su equipo, el cable metálico se desprendió de la pared y se enrolló, cayó en cuclillas y un segundo después se erguía para quedar a lo largo de toda su altura, que era casi la misma que la de ojos cafés.

Analizó a la fémina de pies a cabeza, traía unas extrañas zapatillas color celeste, usaba un pantalón corto que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, una blusa color celeste de tirantes delgados que se sujetaba por debajo de su busto marcándolo y el resto de la tela tenía una suave caída sobre su abdomen hasta la cadera. Los ojos de Rivaille se detuvieron en los hombros descubiertos de la chica y al darse cuenta giró su rostro al mismo tiempo en que sentía un extraño calor en su rostro. Volvió a girar el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Hanji que le veían atentamente con una extraña sonrisa que decía "te pillé".

Apartó la vista y volvió a posarla en el rostro de la extraña, ella los veía como si no creyera lo que veía, aunque él también debería verla de esa manera pues no podía explicarse la manera en que se había encontrado con esa chica. Escuchó varios murmullos detrás de él, así que organizó sus pensamientos y decidió preguntarle a la mujer.

- Oi - la chica se estremeció al escucharlo - ¿de dónde vienes?

La chica no le respondió.

- Oi - la llamó más fuerte - responde.

La chica se llevó una mano a su frente y bajó la mirada.

- Esto tiene que ser un sueño - dijo la castaña en francés, Rivaille pudo identificarlo pues lo hablaba con fluidez, y enarcó una ceja.

Rivaille pensó en volver preguntarle en aquel idioma, pero antes de hacerlo la chica elevó la mirada con un poco más de seguridad y les habló en inglés.

- ¿Pueden decirme qué lugar es éste? - dijo con educación, tenía una suave voz, aunque tenía un extraño acento.

- ¿No sabes dónde te encuentras? - preguntó incrédula Hanji - ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

- Pues...

- Señor - interrumpió Erd - el Comandante está llegando.

La chica dirigió su mirada al rubio y luego la dirigió a alguien más detrás de él, se acercó y paso por un lado, Rivaille se giró y vio que la chica veía fijamente a Eren, y el chico la veía extrañado.

- Tú... - susurró, levantó su brazo derecho y posó su mano en el brazo del ojiverde.

Ambos se estremecieron y la chica apartó su mano por la sorpresa mientras que Eren veía el punto en su brazo dónde lo había tocado la chica. Algo dentro de Rivaille se agitó, enderezó su postura y llamó a sus subordinados.

- Hay que ir a recibir al cejotas, Hanji, llévate a la chica a la oficina de Erwin y espéranos ahí, hay que discutir esto con él.

- Si - dijo y luego se dirigió a la chica - vamos - la tomó del brazo, pero ella se soltó suavemente, recogió sus pertenencias y la siguió.

Se giró y vio a Eren que tenía su mirada fija en la espalda de la castaña, apretó su mano en un puño y le habló.

- Oi mocoso - Eren se estremeció y bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya - date prisa.

- Wa, sí Heichou - hizo una reverencia y se alejó trotando.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Para Agatha ese lugar era muy extraño, hablaban inglés, ¿era posible que haya terminado en algún lugar de Inglaterra o Norte América? Fue una suerte que un semestre atrás hubiera terminado el curso de inglés de lo contrario apenas y podría comunicarse con ellos.

Por lo visto el castillo donde se encontraba era el lugar donde vivían aquellas personas, al caminar por los pasillos se extrañó un poco, no se veían focos ni conexiones eléctricas. Otra cosa era que todos usaban ese extraño uniforme que había estado soñando durante años, con el emblema de las Alas de la Libertad. ¿Eran soldados? ¿Era real?

Ese hombre que la había salvado lo había visto una vez en sus sueños, solo que iba sobre un caballo y con la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza. Fue muy difícil reconocerlo pues ya habían pasado un par de años de eso. A la mujer que iba caminando frente a ella, la había visto un par de días antes, en un extraño laboratorio, mientras que al resto los vio en un entrenamiento.

Dios, probablemente si está muerta o en coma y está soñando con todo eso. Se pellizcó el antebrazo y le dolió. No, no era un sueño.

Aquella extraña mujer de anteojos la estaba guiando por unos pasillos, subieron al tercer piso por unas escaleras de piedra en forma de caracol y salieron a otro pasillo. En él, se podían ver al menos diez puertas pero la mujer se detuvo frente a la segunda puerta de la derecha, la abrió y la detuvo para que Agatha pasara.

- Pasa - le dijo la otra castaña.

- Gracias - ante todo, la educación.

Entró con algo de dificultad debido a su maletín y sus bolsos pero al final lo logró y examinó un poco la habitación. Pudo ver que se trataba de una oficina, a ambos lados se encontraban dos libreros que abarcaban toda la pared, en el centro de la habitación frente a ella había dos sillones uno frente al otro, en medio de éstos una mesa de madera pulida y un sofá para una persona entre la mesa y un escritorio de madera de roble perfectamente lustrada al final, con algunos papeles sobre él y una silla detrás.

- Ponte cómoda - le dijo la mujer, Agatha se sentó en uno de los sillones y dejó todo su armamento artístico sobre la mesa -. Oye de verdad me gustaría saber cómo hiciste para aparecer de esa manera, ¡Y en el aire! Wow, ¿acaso sabes volar?

- Si supiera volar creo que no hubiera estado tan asustada mientras caía.

- Cierto, oh por cierto, mi nombre es Hanji - se presentó mientras extendía una mano en su dirección.

- Agatha - tomó la mano de la castaña y la estrechó -, oye realmente necesito saber qué lugar es éste, ¿podrías...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió, dirigió su mirada a la entrada y pudo ver como un hombre alto, de complexión robusta, rubio y de ojos azules, con el mismo uniforme que portaban todos, entraba seguido por el azabache. Viéndolos así, aquel hombre de nombre Levi se veía mucho más pequeño.

El rubio dirigió su mirada a ella y Agatha pudo ver cómo la examinaba, un escalofrío subió por su columna y se estremeció. El hombre caminó hasta situarse frente al sofá que estaba en medio de ambos sillones, justo a un lado de ella, mientras que el azabache se sentó a un lado de la señorita Hanji con una clara mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Quién eres? - el rubio preguntó sin ningún rodeo.

- Oye, si vienes todo intimidante y la interrogas así la asustaras.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada extraña y la castaña prosiguió.

- ¿Puedes decirnos de dónde vienes? - el contraste en sus tonos de voz era colosal.

- Bueno, antes de responder a su pregunta podrían decirme qué es este lugar.

- El cuartel General de las tropas Legionarias de expedición.

- No, la ciudad, el país.

Los tres soldados la vieron extrañados.

- Pues... estamos dentro de la muralla Rose - dijo confundida la castaña.

- ¿Muralla? - susurró, se quedó pensando unos segundos y se dirigió a ellos otra vez - ¿Hace cinco años sufrieron el ataque de un extraño ser de más de cincuenta metros?

Una vez más los tres le veían perplejos. El azabache chasqueó su lengua y le habló.

- ¿Es que acaso estás loca? ¿Perdiste un tornillo o simplemente eres idiota? ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas sobre los titanes?

"¿Titanes? Oh dios mío ¿eso no había sido un sueño? ¿Pero cómo fue que llegué aquí? ¡¿Otra vez?!" - se decía en sus pensamientos.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó la de lentes.

Se dio cuenta que se había abrazado a sí misma y temblaba superficialmente. Se relajó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

- Bien, mi nombre es Agatha, puede que esto suene extraño para ustedes pero... - se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, ¡es que lo que diría era de locos! Si mi nombre es Agatha y vengo de otro mundo, planeta, universo o puede que del pasado o el futuro, si, esto era para que la internaran en un psiquiátrico sin rodeos ni tapujos. Suspiró -. Por favor, escuchen hasta el final - Hanji asintió, el azabache sólo chasqueó su lengua y el rubio no respondió - Yo nací en Alemania, pasé ahí los primeros dieciséis años de mi vida, después me mudé a Francia donde estudio la carrera de Artes, antes de aparecer frente a él - apuntó al azabache -, estaba en la universidad, tuve un accidente y caí de un tercer piso, pero antes de llegar al suelo aparecí en este lugar.

Los tres soldados tenían un rostro indescifrable, pasó su vista de Hanji al rubio y de este al azabache para luego posarla sobre la mujer una vez más.

- ¿Acaso nos tomas por idiotas? - se escuchó la voz del ojigris.

- No los tomo por nada, ésa es la verdad.

- ¿Acaso crees que nos tragaremos eso? - el azabache se inclinó un poco en su dirección.

- Levi - se escuchó la voz del rubio -, será mejor que acompañes a nuestra invitada a una de nuestras habitaciones - dijo sin apartar la vista de Agatha -, y no olvides los grilletes, no queremos que se haga daño.

Agatha pudo ver que el azabache dudó pero un segundo después se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para llegar a su lado.

- ¡No! ¡Espere! Puedo probarlo, tengo evidencia - el ojigris le tomó por el brazo y ella se lo sacudió. El rubio ni se inmutó.

- Mocosa será mejor que te pongas de pie - volvió a tomarla del brazo derecho.

Ella hizo un movimiento circular con el brazo que había tomado ese tal Levi, tomó el brazo del soldado con su mano izquierda, su mano derecha se posicionó en la nuca del azabache y lo empujó contra la mesa. La mejilla del sargento dio de lleno con la superficie lustrada de la mesa de madera y cuando intentó levantarse Agatha le lastimó la muñeca que tenía sujeta en su mano izquierda.

Fue buena idea aprender artes marciales, cuando era una pequeña de seis años casi fue secuestrada, por lo que decidió aprender a defenderse. A los siete empezó con el karate, a los diez, decidió aprender Tae Kwon Do y algo de Judo. Terminó los primeros dos a la edad de diecisiete años, obteniendo así sus cintas negras, mientras que el Judo lo dejó en el nivel cuatro para empezar con el Krav Maga, un sistema de defensa extremo, era cinta azul, estaba por obtener la marrón y después de ésa le esperaba la negra.

Giró su rostro en dirección a los otros dos soldados para pedir de favor que le dejaran mostrarles, pero se topó con dos rostros totalmente sorprendidos. Casi parecía que habían visto que le salían alas y cuernos, o que su piel de pronto se tornó color verde. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba cuando una sonora carcajada resonó en la oficina. La señorita Hanji se reía estridentemente con un brazo sosteniendo su abdomen y el otro apuntándole al azabache. De pronto el rubio también comenzó a reír, sólo que de una manera más normal en comparación a la castaña.

- Vaya, esto es nuevo, nunca había visto a alguien someter a nuestro querido Levi de esa manera - dijo el rubio una vez que detuvo su risa.

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te hiciera eso enano? - dijo la castaña aún carcajeándose.

- Cállate estúpida cuatro ojos, y tú mocosa suéltame ya - ordenó el azabache.

Agatha miró al rubio y éste asintió y habló.

- Está bien, dejaré que intentes convencerme de tu historia.

Agatha dudó un poco, pero un par de segundos después soltó al pelinegro. Éste al ser liberado se masajeo la muñeca y luego el cuello, le dirigió una extraña mirada pero Agatha la ignoró. Estiró un brazo y tomó uno de sus bolsos, lo abrió y sacó algunos libros, traía el primer volumen de su trilogía favorita, un par de libros sobre pintura al óleo y otro de pinturas famosas.

- Esto puede considerarse evidencia - le extendió los libros al rubio y a la castaña, ignorando al azabache que en esos momentos se sentaba a un lado de Hanji una vez más, pero él tomó la novela y empezó a ojearla.

Obviamente los libros estaban en francés, pensó que ninguno de ellos los entendería así que les explicó lo que eran.

- Wow, estos libros están en francés - dijo la de lentes.

- ¿Puede leerlo? - preguntó asombrada.

- Claro, mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeña - explicó -, tengo ascendencia Francesa - le guiñó un ojo.

Esa información la guardó Agatha en su memoria, tal vez después le sirva para saber qué lugar era ése. El rubio estaba muy entretenido ojeando el libro de pinturas famosas y el azabache seguía con la novela. Agatha recordó que el libro tenía subrayadas las frases que más le habían gustado pero como el soldado no había dicho nada de entender el idioma por lo que dejó que siguiera viéndolo.

- Esto es sorprendente, nunca había visto un libro como éste, sólo en la biblioteca de los altos mandos en Sina - dijo examinando las páginas y el contenido, después lo cerró y dirigió su vista a ella - ¿Y es todo lo que tienes para probarlo? Debo decir que no es mucho.

Agatha suspiró, se levantó, tomó su maletín y sacó sus cuadernillos. Agarró el personal, lo abrió y se lo mostró.

- Estos dibujos los he hecho en la ciudad donde vivo, hay personas con ropa como la mía, edificios, establecimientos como cafeterías, restaurantes, bibliotecas y demás - explicó mientras la castaña y el rubio revisaban.

- Wow, eres muy buena - la elogió la de lentes.

- Gracias - dijo con una sonrisa.

Agatha veía fijamente las expresiones del rubio pero no podía deducir nada, parecía un viejo tótem, nada le afectaba. Giró el rostro y pudo ver al azabache aun ojeando las páginas de su libro, y antes de que apartara la vista los ojos grises se levantaron y la miraron. Agatha le sostuvo la mirada pero la voz del ojiazul atrajo su atención.

- Bueno, con esto casi podría confiar en ti, ¿pero cómo saber que no son producto de tu imaginación?

Agatha volvió a suspirar, en ésta ocasión sacó todo de sus bolsos, sus colores, pinturas, lápices, plumones, pinceles, espátulas, etc.

- Éstas son las herramientas que utilizo en mi carrera universitaria, además, el lugar del que provengo está muy adelantado en tecnología - dijo y de su bolso más pequeño saco el Ipod que usaba siempre que pintaba o dibujaba, lo tomó con la diestra y se los mostró - éste pequeño aparato es un reproductor de música - tomó los audífonos y se los tendió al rubio y la castaña - tomen uno y colóquenlo en su oído.

Un poco desconfiados tomaron uno cada uno y los colocaron en sus oídos, Agatha encendió el Ipod y buscó entre su lista de reproducción una canción que no los asustara y la tacharan de bruja o algo así. Recordó que tenía una carpeta de música clásica, la abrió y escogió un de sus favoritas, Clair de lune de Debussy. Presionó play y pudo ver los rostros sorprendidos de los dos soldados.

- Es-esto es increíble, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso? - preguntó Hanji y el azabache se inclinó un poco para saber de qué hablaba su compañera.

- No lo hago yo, es éste aparato - lo agitó un poco con su mano antes de que se lo arrebatara la castaña.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó el azabache.

- Oh, Levi - dijo al recordar al azabache - mira, escucha esto - y sin que pudiera evitarlo el rubio, la castaña tomó su audífono y se dio al ojigris.

- Oye - se quejó el rubio.

El azabache vio el pequeño audífono y luego a la castaña. Lo tomó y se lo colocó superficialmente sobre su oído, aunque después se lo colocó correctamente para escuchar el sonido.

- ¿Por qué no mostraste esto desde un principio? - la voz del rubio la obligó a apartar la mirada del azabache.

- Porque no sabía si funcionaría, era mi mejor carta, si la usaba y no funcionaba lo demás no serviría de nada - explicó.

- Hum... eres buena realizando estrategias.

- No creo que esto califique como una estrategia.

De pronto una melodía se empieza a escuchar en la oficina y Agatha pudo reconocerla, Midnight City de M83. Los tres soldados voltearon a verla rápidamente y ella se impulsó contra una de las bolsas, pero ahí no se encontraba el objeto que buscaba, al poner atención se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía desde atrás de ella. Llevó su mano derecha a su bolsillo trasero y de ahí sacó su Galaxy S4, se sorprendió de que tanto ajetreo no lo hubiera hecho caer, retiró el protector y apagó la alarma que tenía diez minutos antes de las doce, para dirigirse a sus clases de Krav Maga. Suspiró.

- Wow ¿ése es otro de tus aparatos? - preguntó Hanji apuntando el celular con su índice derecho - ¿también puedes escuchar música con ése?

- Hum, sí, pero su función principal es otra.

La castaña estaba a punto de bombardear a Agatha con preguntas cuando la voz del Comandante se escuchó.

- Bueno, ya pudimos corroborar tu historia, ¿ahora qué haremos contigo? - dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras apoyaba el rostro en una de sus manos.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Cuando Eren vio a sus amigos entre los reclutas recién llegados, corrió rápidamente para recibirlos. Fue extraño pero sintió que corría más rápido que nunca. Llegó en sólo unos segundos a dónde estaban sus amigos y los abrazó.

- Mikasa, Armin - decía mientras los apretujaba entre sus brazos.

- Ugh, espera Eren, nos aprietas muy fuerte - se quejó el rubio.

- Eren, ¿has estado entrenando más intensamente? - preguntó Mikasa mientras se deshacía de su agarre.

- No, sólo lo normal.

Su hermana lo miraba fijamente, como si intuyera que algo andaba mal con él. Y él también se sentía de esa forma, es decir, desde que esa chica lo tocó podía sentir un extraño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Además, parecía como si ella lo conociera, a él también le pareció familiar pero no supo de dónde. Tal vez la había visto en la ciudad, aunque sus ropas eran extrañas. La penetrante y aguda mirada de la azabache lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Trató de calmarla un poco, diciendo que se encontraba bien mientras le palmeaba uno de sus hombros.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, Petra se acercó a él y le dijo que le mostrara a los nuevos reclutas el comedor, que eligiera a alguien más y prepararan el almuerzo. Gunter lo acompañaría, pues en ningún momento puede quedar sin vigilancia.

Llamó al resto de los nuevos soldados y les dijo que lo siguieran, el estúpido de Jean Kirschtein se abrió paso entre los demás y cuando lo vio empezó a insultarlo, Eren se defendió empezando así una pelea verbal. Si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Gunter, todo hubiera llegado a los golpes.

Caminaron por un pasillo en dirección al ala oeste del castillo y al llegar a unas puertas dobles de madera, las abrió y dejó pasar a sus nuevos y antiguos compañeros.

Gunter les notificó a todos los presentes que el comandante, junto con los sargentos se unirían a ellos después de arreglar un asunto. Y Eren sabía perfectamente qué asunto.

La chica de cabello castaño oscuro volvió a sus pensamientos y no la dejó ir ni siquiera cuando preparaba la comida en compañía de Mikasa y Armin, que muy amables se ofrecieron a ayudarlo.

¿De dónde provenía aquella chica?

Cuando ella apareció frente al sargento no pudo verla muy bien pues estaba justo detrás de él, si no hubiera sido por el azabache, esa chica hubiera caído sobre él y no sobre el sargento. No se dio cuenta de que oprimía fuertemente una patata en su mano derecha, hasta que esta se hizo pedazos cayendo sobre la mesa.

Se sorprendió un poco por su extraña reacción, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Acaso eran celos? La verdad es que si sentía un poquito de envidia del azabache por el simple hecho de ser la primera persona que la chica vio, y lo que sentía por esa chica, pues, era un extraño sentimiento, nunca lo había sentido. Era como si quisiera protegerla, no, como si su cuerpo quisiera, necesitara, demandara el protegerla.

Tomó los trozos de la patata que había sufrido su furia sinsentido y las metió a la olla dónde se cocinaba la sopa de verduras. Cuando se coció por completo todo el contenido, Eren, con ayuda de Armin y Mikasa nuevamente, sirvieron la sopa en unos cuencos, y las entregaban, junto con un bolillo y un vaso de agua, a los soldados que se acercaban a la ventanilla de la cocina.

Escuchó la puerta del comedor abrirse y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a ésta. Por la puerta entró el comandante, seguido por el sargento Rivaille. Su corazón dio una ligera sacudida. ¿Y si le habían hecho algo? ¿Y si la encerraron en una celda?

Todas sus preocupaciones se fueron en un largo suspiró que soltó al ver entrar a la castaña junto a la Sargento Hanji, que parecía muy entusiasmada mientras le hablaba y ella le respondía un tanto incómoda. Pudo notar que habían cambiado la ropa de la chica, ahora usaba un uniforme al igual que todos los presentes, aunque se notaba que le quedaba un poco grande. Prosiguió con su tarea, los recién llegados se acercaron a él y pidieron sus porciones, él se las entregó a los cuatro, cuando la chica le agradeció con una sonrisa su cuerpo sintió una extraña paz que le relajó completamente.

- ¿Quién es ella? - escuchó a Mikasa desde atrás.

- Es una nueva recluta - dijo en un impulso.

- Nunca la había visto - dijo y Eren pudo notar que su hermana la analizaba con la mirada.

- No estoy muy informado, pero parece que fue recomendada por la señorita Hanji.

- Hum - dijo mientras la analizaba -, esa chica...

- ¿Mikasa? - la llamó al notar que ya no dijo nada, pero Mikasa relajó su postura y le dirigió su mirada.

- No importa.

Los tres tomaron sus cuencos de comida y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros de la tropa 104, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

- Oigan - habló Jean - ¿Quién es la chica bonita que está sentada junto al comandante y los sargentos?

Las entrañas de Eren se empezaron a estrujar y apretó su cuchara con su mano.

- ¿Quién? ¿Petra? - preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

- No - dijo Jean en voz baja para evitar que otros que no fueran los de esa mesa escucharan -, la de cabello brillante color café.

Eren sintió que su estómago devolvería lo poco que había comido, obligó a su cuerpo a tragar el bocado de pan que había masticado y volvió a hablar.

- No lo sé.

El rostro de Jean reflejó decepción y Eren sonrió para sus adentros. Pero Jean no se detendría ahí.

- ¿Creen que vaya a entrenar con nosotros?

- No - dijo Eren tajante, todos se giraron a verlo y el trató de arreglarlo - digo, si está con los sargentos obviamente no entrenaría con nosotros.

- Es verdad - habló la pequeña Christa -, probablemente es otra sargento que nos supervisará.

Todos asintieron y Eren suspiró inaudiblemente relajando sus hombros. Giró su cabeza un poco y pudo ver a la castaña riendo mientras platicaba con la mayor Hanji. Recorrió a los demás con la mirada hasta ver el rostro del Sargento Rivaille, sintió una extraña punzada en su estómago al darse cuenta que el azabache tenía la mirada fija en la chica.

Resopló por lo bajo pero Mikasa alcanzó a escucharlo, le dirigió una mirada para que le dijera que pasaba pero él fingió no verla, regresando su atención al cuenco de sopa que muy apenas le había dado unas cuantas cucharadas.

A la una de la tarde, todos los novatos estaban en el patio principal esperando nuevas órdenes, pues al terminar el almuerzo el comandante ordenó que todos los reclutas nuevos se preparan en el lugar antes dicho, ahora Eren estaba junto al resto de su tropa, bajo el sol de la tarde, esperando a que alguno de los sargentos o el comandante llegara.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pudo ver al comandante seguido por el sargento Rivaille y la señorita Hanji. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando ve a la pequeña castaña detrás de la mayor, e inconscientemente una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

Para mala fortuna de Eren aquello no pasó desapercibido por su hermana adoptiva, lo que provocó que fijara su atención en ella.

El comandante caminó hacia donde se encontraban hasta detenerse a un par de metros de ellos, los saludó y dijo un gran discurso de bienvenida. Eren se preguntó si era tan genial por haberlo escrito cuidadosamente y por la práctica de ser expuesto cada año cuando llegan nuevos reclutas.

El rubio presentó a los sargentos pero no mencionó a la chica, Eren dirigió su mirada a ella y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando, y a las personas que tenía a ambos lados, es decir, Armin y Mikasa. Después de las explicaciones, Jean levantó la mano y preguntó por la castaña, tanto el Sargento Rivaille como Eren dirigieron sus miradas asesinas al idiota cara de caballo que ni se inmutó pues tenía la mirada fija en la chica de ojos cafés.

- Es mi asistente - anunció el sargento y tanto Eren como Jean dirigieron sus ojos a él – y una recluta más.

Eren se estremeció, ¿entonces esa chica estaría todo el tiempo con él? Su estómago empezó y a revolverse y enojarse, pero antes de que saltara contra su sargento (cosa que sería un suicidio) se dio cuenta que entonces estaría mucho tiempo con ella, pues él estaba bajo la supervisión del azabache.

Elevó sólo un poco las comisuras de su boca, acto que tampoco fue desapercibido por su hermana.

El comandante y la mayor Hanji se despidieron de los reclutas y los dejó a las órdenes del sargento. A pesar de ser el primer día en el campamento, el sargento les ordenó entrenar.

Para calentar darían 20 vueltas por todo el contorno del castillo, Eren iría a la cabeza pues él sabía perfectamente cómo debía hacerse.

Empezó a trotar liderando la marcha, con Armin y Mikasa detrás de él. Y sin darse cuenta la chica castaña lo alcanzó hasta posicionarse a su lado.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Afortunadamente pudo llegar a un acuerdo con el comandante, él la dejaría tranquila con la condición de estar siempre vigilada por alguno de los tres, es decir, Hanji, Erwin (se había presentado después de tanta amenaza) y Levi.

Bueno, era mejor que estar encadenada en una celda. Ahora su única preocupación era como volver a su mundo, tiempo o el lugar de donde provino. Aún no sabía en dónde se encontraba, bien podría ser un pasado (muy lejano) de la Tierra, aunque según Darwin, en el pasado éramos monos por lo que en tal caso, sería el futuro en una especie de mundo post-apocalíptico.

Claro también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera en una galaxia, incluso un universo diferente.

El resto de la mañana se la pasó pensando en eso, a pesar de las constantes preguntas de la señorita Hanji sobre su mundo, incluso durante el almuerzo. Las preguntas que más hacía eran de índole científica, médica o tecnológica. Como Agatha estudiaba artes no estaba informada al cien por ciento, pero le contó todo lo que sabía.

Fue presentada como la asistente del azabache ante sus subordinados, los cuatro chicos que había visto en la mañana cuando recién había "aparecido".

En la tarde, siguió a sus tres nuevos "amigos" (Hanji, Erwin y Levi) y la llevaron ante los chicos nuevos. Se quedó a un lado de Levi, detrás del Comandante. Paseó su mirada por los rostros de aquellos soldados y pudo darse cuenta que ninguno pasaba de los veinte años.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago y se estrujó más al ver al chico de ojos bonitos entre ellos, ese niño se le había hecho conocido cuando lo vio, y en ese instante pudo reconocerlo al estar junto a sus amigos, el rubio y la pelinegra.

Eran los tres niños que había visto cinco años atrás. Se sintió feliz por saber que aquellos niños habían sobrevivido. A parte de que se le había hecho conocido, un extraño sentimiento se produjo en su interior, era como el que sentía cuando protegía a los niños, pero mucho más intenso. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento?

Deseó ser cercana a ese niño y cuando el sargento dio la orden de calentar para el entrenamiento vio una oportunidad.

- ¿Yo también tengo que hacerlo? - le preguntó al azabache.

Él sólo la vio fijamente por un minuto, chasqueó la lengua y le dijo:

- Haz lo que quieras.

Con su "permiso", empezó a trotar en dirección al castaño, siempre había sido muy rápida, pasó por un lado de todos los demás y llegó hasta la posición de los tres amigos.

- Hola - saludó al ojiverde al llegar a su lado. A pesar de haber corrido mucho más veloz que los demás su voz no sonaba agitada.

El adolescente se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza para verla.

- Hola - dijo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El ojiverde le vio un poco extrañado pero luego sonrió.

- Eren, ¿y tú?

- Agatha - dijo y le sonrió -, ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Quince, ¿y tú?

- Casi cumplo veinte.

- Wow, pensé que tendrías unos diecisiete o dieciocho.

Agatha soltó una risita.

- Favor que me haces, pero bueno no estoy tan vieja.

- Claro que no, veinte años aún está en el inicio de la juventud.

Agatha se volvió a reír.

- Eren - se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

- Ah, hola - saludó - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Mikasa.

- Hola Mikasa, mi nombre es Agatha, ¿y el tuyo? - se dirigió al rubio.

- A-armin - empezó a jadear.

- Mucho gusto - le sonrió.

- Igualmente - ese niño sí era educado.

Durante las vueltas que dieron como calentamiento les hizo algunas preguntas a los tres amigos, pero al poco rato fueron alcanzados por los demás. Un chico alto de ojos color miel se la pasaba preguntándole de todo. Cuando terminaron se acercaron caminando, al azabache y su equipo.

El Sargento la estaba viendo fijamente, al sentir la mirada de esos ojos color plata sobre su piel, apartó su mirada al tiempo en que su corazón se aceleraba más de lo que ya estaba por el ejercicio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más, afortunadamente todos pensarían que había sido por el ejercicio.

Recordó el momento en el que le estrelló el rostro contra la mesa de la oficina del Comandante y se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez eso había sido algo muy extremo. Pero gracias a eso el comandante dejó explicarle.

Volvió a fijar la vista en sus ojos y se dio cuenta que él aún seguía viéndola.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Eren se dio cuenta inmediatamente de las reacciones que la castaña tenía con el sargento, apretó su puño y fingió no haberlo visto. El sargento, llamó a Agatha y está corrió para posicionarse a su lado.

- Vamos a entrenar un poco en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo elegiré a las parejas.

El azabache empezó a apuntar a los cadetes con su dedo y les señalaba sus parejas. De los chicos de su grupo quedaron Reiner con Berthold, Mikasa con Ymir, Sasha con Connie, Armin con Christa, Jean con otro chico y él con Annie.

Genial, tenía que ser con la chica a la que nunca había podido vencer. Sin darse cuenta Agatha se había posicionado a su lado y le habló en un susurro.

- ¿Es muy fuerte?

- ¿Eh?

- Es que tu cara dice que esto te va doler, y mucho - dijo con una risita que él le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Pues la verdad, nunca le he podido ganar - dijo con un poco de pena.

- No te preocupes - respondió la castaña - tú puedes - dijo y le palmeó la espalda.

Otra vez pudo sentir ese cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y al parecer ella también lo había sentido pues Eren notó como se estremecía y veía de reojo la mano con la que lo había tocado. Eren se alejó de ella y se posicionó frente a Annie.

El sargento dio la orden de comenzar y la rubia esperó su ataque, pero nunca llegó por lo que decidió avanzar un paso y con un giro le dirigió una patada. Fue algo extraño para Eren pues, por primera vez podía ver los movimientos de su contrincante, por lo que fue fácil detener la patada. Y los siguientes golpes. Todos sus compañeros estaban muy sorprendidos de que aún no fuera machacado por la ojiazul.

Cuando Annie volvió a girar para darle una patada, Eren tomó su pierna y con su pie derecho golpeó el tobillo de la pierna que la sostenía, haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Todos sus compañeros detuvieron sus combates y los veían intercaladamente, primero a él, de pie y luego a Annie en el suelo. ¿Qué no se suponía que debía ser al revés? Por fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sorprendió.

¿Él había derrotado a Annie?

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**Uff, Agatha logró convencer a Erwin de que venía de otro mundo, Eren y Levi están empezando a tener sentimientos por Agatha, ¿pero serán iguales? ¿Y Agatha les corrsponde?**

**Bueno como dije al inicio, este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, sólo le agregué el último Pov que era el de Eren, asi que lo más probable es que me tarde en subir el siguiente, pero no se preocupen, seguiré con esta loca historia, asi que tenganme paciencia, además, déjenme saber que lo están leyendo y les está gustando, para darme mas ánimos de actualizar más rapido.**

**Bueno quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia en animarme a continuar con el fic**

**A los que me dejaron un lindo review: Neko- Love 12, Loca Bionica, Louise Jaegar, Mei, Rivaille's wife, Luna 19, Sara y Valee 404.**

**También a los que me alentaron por facebook: Léia Willgane y Liriria Eiki.**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos después.**

***avienta una bomba de humo y desaparece***

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	3. Chapter 3: Las barreras de lo imposible

**¡Hola! Vengo a dejar el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Sin más, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes son obra de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: LevixOC, Lenguaje vulgar.**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 3 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Agatha recordó un sueño que tuvo varios meses atrás, donde soñaba que peleaba con la rubia que estaba frente a Eren, en el sueño ella también combatía con la rubia, esa fría mirada siempre analizándola de pies a cabeza, se estremece pero arremete contra ella, pelea de una manera muy diferente de la que ha aprendido, pero aun así se defiende bien, lanzándole golpes y patadas, pero al final siempre terminaba viéndola desde abajo, derrotada.

Esos sueños, igual que todos los demás los veía en primera persona, como si lo estuviera viviendo, era por eso que algunos le llegaban a perturbar.

El Sargento dio la orden de comenzar, la rubia esperó a que Eren atacara pero él nunca lo hizo, ella atacó y Eren la esquivó. El ojiverde no parecía tan malo en el combate, se defendía bien. Al final Eren detuvo su segunda patada y con su pie derecho hizo que la blonda cayera.

Agatha pudo ver cómo todos los demás novatos detenían sus combates para ver a Eren y a la rubia en el suelo, mientras contenían la respiración. Vio la sorpresa en sus rostros, y se preguntó a que se debía. Bueno, Eren había dicho que nunca le había podido ganar, pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

Trató de buscar respuestas a sus interrogantes y caminó silenciosamente hasta los amigos del castaño. Se acercó a Armin y Mikasa y les habló en voz baja, si lo hacía más alto parecía que desmoronaría la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró.

Armin se giró para verla, parpadeó un poco para salirse de su asombro. La azabache la ignoró.

- Es Eren... - dijo y volvió a posar la mirada en aquel par.

- Si, eso ya lo noté, pero ¿por qué todos están así?

- Es eso precisamente - dijo -, Eren nunca le había ganado a Annie.

- Pues eso no me impresiona a mí - dijo y volteó a ver a Eren que se acercaba a la ojiazul y le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Pues porque nunca has visto pelear a Annie - continuó el menor -, nadie le ha ganado, ni siquiera Reiner.

Si no recordaba mal ése era el rubio fortachón que estaba junto al pelinegro alto. Bueno eso sí le sorprendió. Ahora entendía el ensimismamiento del resto de los chicos, aunque le seguía pareciendo que exageraban. La voz del sargento hizo que todos se tensaran y le dirigieran sus miradas.

- Ya basta de miradas estúpidas - dijo el azabache -, continúen.

- Sí, señor - gritaron todos al unísono e hicieron un extraño saludo militar.

Agatha se quedó sin saber qué hacer, sólo alcanzó a ponerse el puño derecho sobre el corazón. El azabache se giró a verla y a ella se le aceleró el corazón, tragó duro y desvío la mirada. Cuando volvió a posarla en el azabache él ya no la veía, y por alguna razón eso la entristeció. Ese chico le provocaba sensaciones que nunca había sentido, al igual que el ojiverde, pero eran sentimientos muy diferentes, lo que la confundía demasiado.

Los combates continuaron, en ésta ocasión Eren estaba a la par con Annie, probablemente en el anterior la rubia se había confiado, aunque se podía ver como luchaba con mucho esfuerzo, en cambio Eren se veía más relajado.

- Será todo por hoy - interrumpió el sargento después de unos cuarenta minutos -, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones y limpien todo, cuando terminen iré a revisarlas, los que no lo hayan hecho correctamente tendrán un severo castigo mañana, ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí, señor! - gritaron todos juntos con el saludo militar una vez más, que Agatha logró realizar, y corrieron al interior del castillo.

Agatha caminó en dirección al azabache y a medida que la distancia disminuía su corazón se aceleraba. Pudo ver que les daba algunas órdenes a sus subordinados, los cuatro chicos de su equipo, y éstos salían corriendo hacia el castillo. Llegó a dónde este se encontraba pero parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia pues se frotaba el puente de su nariz. Esperó unos segundos y decidió hablarle.

- ¿Y yo que voy a hacer? - preguntó detrás del sargento, éste se estremeció y se giró rápidamente para verla - ups, lo siento, no quería asustarte.

- No me asustaste - giró el rostro frunciendo el ceño -, me sorprendiste.

Agatha se rió por la tonta respuesta y él le vio con fastidio, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a apartar la mirada.

- Eres insolente - Agatha notó que lo dijo malhumorado.

- Claro que no, pero digamos que yo no tengo que obedecerte si no quiero, después de todo no soy una soldado - cruzó sus brazos.

- Tsk, por ahora sí, y si no quieres que te encadene en una celda tendrás que obedecerme.

Agatha pudo ver que el azabache se acercaba lentamente con una mirada sugerente. Se estremeció y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín. Sus brazos se levantaron y tocaron el torso del Sargento que ya se encontraba a escasos quince centímetros de ella. Cerró sus ojos y giró el rostro a un lado, sintió el cálido aliento del azabache en su mejilla cuando volvió a hablarle.

- Ve con Hanji, ella te dirá qué hacer ahora.

Agatha sintió que el calor que la rodeaba disminuía, abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver al azabache subiendo la escalinata que había en la entrada al castillo. Su sonrojo aumentó pero ahora de pura furia. ¡Ese idiota estaba jugando con ella!

Bufó y se encaminó a la puerta por donde habían entrado todos los novatos, con sus manos hechas un puño a un lado de sus muslos y lanzando improperios al aire. Cuando giró al final de un pasillo se encontró con Eren y sus amigos, el rubio y la pelinegra. Al verlo, rápidamente se fue su mal humor.

- Hola Eren - saludó -, Armin, Mikasa.

- Hola - dijo Eren con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde van? - preguntó Agatha con sumo interés.

- A tirar la basura en el contenedor de afuera - dijo el rubio.

- Ah, mmm... de casualidad ¿saben dónde está la oficina de la señorita Hanji?

- Claro - dijo Eren algo apresurado - te puedo llevar hasta ahí, si quieres.

- ¿En serio? Me salvarías la vida.

"Literalmente" añadió en su mente, pues de lo contrario se enfrentaría a la furia del Comandante al encontrarse vagando sin vigilancia y todo por culpa del amargado ese.

- Claro - dijo el ojiverde, le pasó una bolsa a la pelinegra y se dirigió a Agatha -, vamos, por aquí - le señaló el pasillo por dónde venían esos tres.

- Eren - lo llamó Mikasa.

- Estaré bien, adelántense.

Mikasa vio fijamente a Agatha con ojos fríos, antes de seguir su camino, provocándole un estremecimiento; cuando la pelinegra se perdió al girar al final del pasillo Agatha suspiró.

- Creo que no le agrado a tu hermana - dijo mientras se estremecía - debo decir que no se parecen mucho - dijo Agatha comparando su aspecto y personalidad.

- Eso es porque no somos hermanos de sangre - dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Oh, mmm... te incomodaría si pregunto cómo llegaron a esto.

Agatha quería saber cómo habían llegado a esa relación, aunque era más por la curiosidad de saber más de ese niño. Un extraño cariño hacia Eren había aparecido de pronto en su corazón en cuanto lo vio por primera vez, era tan grande y tan fuerte, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como siempre pasaba cuando veía al moreno y unas extrañas ganas de abrazarlo la inundaron. Pero afortunadamente se controló y empezaron a caminar.

- Claro que no - dijo Eren -, mmm... Mikasa, lamentablemente quedó huérfana cuando era una niña, mis padres al ser muy buenos amigos de los de Mikasa decidieron hacerse cargo de ella.

- Oh, debió ser muy duro para ella - ella no recordaba nada de sus padres, y algunos decían que era mucho mejor pues no sabría lo que perdió, pero aun así podía sentir un extraño vacío en su corazón y un sentimiento de pérdida la invadía.

- Si, cambió mucho, a partir de ese día se volvió mucho más callada e introvertida, por aquí - giraron para ir por otro pasillo -, desde entonces hemos estado juntos, y Armin también, somos muy buenos amigos.

- Si, puedo verlo, se cuidan entre los tres.

Agatha sonrió, pero en su interior, sintió cierta envidia por la pelinegra. Si se sintió mal por la pérdida de sus padres, pero ella también había perdido los suyos y pasó el resto de su infancia y su adolescencia en un orfanato rodeada de monjas que nunca sintieron afecto por ella, sólo la madre superiora, pero no era una madre real. En cambio a la azabache la recibieron en una nueva familia, tuvo padres que la cuidaran y velaran por ella, y tuvo un lindo hermano que la protegía y la quería. Sintió una extraña punzada en su corazón y sus ojos empezaron a escocerle.

¿Por qué de pronto sintió que le arrebataron algo muy valioso?

Afortunadamente se escuchó la voz de Eren anunciándole que ya habían llegado, antes de que sus ojos derramaran algunas lágrimas se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano, y entró a la oficina al momento en que varias gotas de agua salada recorrían sus mejillas.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Rivaille se encontraba caminando en un pasillo en dirección a su habitación. Tenía la mente revuelta, ¿qué era lo que había estado a punto de hacer?

Si aquella mocosa no hubiera apartado el rostro la hubiera besado sin dudarlo. Tenía que calmarse, esa niña no llevaba ni un maldito día en éste lugar, no sabía nada de ella, sólo que venía de otro mundo o quien mierdas sabe. No podía dejarse llevar, también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo, también podría ser un titán cambiante y toda esa basura que mostró podrían venir de otra parte en este inmenso mundo de mierda.

Suspiró.

Se detuvo a un pasillo de su habitación y cayó en la cuenta de algo: envió a la mocosa a la oficina de Hanji, sola. Probablemente se pierda. Bufó, ¿y eso que mierdas le importaba a él? Siguió su camino hasta su habitación, tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero no la abrió.

¿Y si en verdad se perdía? ¿O uno de los mocosos la llega a atacar? En la tarde pudo ver perfectamente como algunos de esos mocosos de mierda llegaban a babear por ella, y ese idiota cara de caballo mal parido era el que más babeaba. Y también estaba el otro mocoso, Eren. A él también lo vio, le lanzaba extrañas miradas a la de ojos café dorado y cuando los vio platicando mientras corrían, un extraño nudo se le formó en el estómago.

Pudo ver que apretaba el pomo con fuerza, lo soltó y se giró para caminar por donde había llegado. Fue al patio y lo encontró vacío, recorrió varios pasillos, disimulando que sólo pasaba por ahí en una especie de vigilancia cuando se topaba con otros soldados, pero no pudo encontrar a la castaña, así que fue a la oficina de la loca, al llegar entró sin siquiera llamar. En el lugar estaba la soldado sola, detrás de un escritorio totalmente asqueroso para el gusto de Rivaille, lleno de migajas de pan, manchas de extraños fluidos y un montón de papeles desordenados.

- ¿La mocosa no ha venido por aquí? - preguntó viendo hacia la ventana, como si quisiera aparentar desinterés.

- Nop - dijo la de lentes sin retirar la vista de unos documentos.

- Tsk - chasqueó su lengua con fastidio y la mujer volteó a verlo.

- Oh por dios, no me digas que la perdiste - dijo alarmada levantando su vista para enfrentar la de él.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, la envíe contigo pero lo más probable es que se haya perdido la muy idiota.

- ¡Levi! ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¿No recuerdas las órdenes de Erwin? Si la encuentra sola la castigará, puede que en verdad la vaya a encerrar - lo reprendió.

- ¡Agh, ya cállate! Eso ya lo sé, por eso la estoy buscando.

Se giró para salir de la oficina pero cuando estaba a un paso de la puerta, ésta se abrió y entró la castaña rápidamente, la puerta se cerró pero Agatha choco contra él, empujándolo y cayendo al suelo.

- Tsk, mocosa, ¿es que siempre vas a aparecer para chocar conmigo? - dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse.

La chica levantó el rostro sorprendida por escuchar su voz y Rivaille pudo ver que la mocosa estaba llorando. Sintió una punzada en su corazón, por alguna razón no le gustaba ver a esa niña llorar.

- Lo siento - sorbió la nariz -, pero no puedo detenerlas, s-sólo un mom-en-to - empezó a hipar al punto de la hiperventilación.

La castaña apoyó el rostro sobre su pecho y continuó llorando. Estaba entre las piernas de Rivaille, con sus brazos alrededor del torso abrazándolo con desesperación haciendo que el corazón del azabache se acelerara. Rivaille rogaba a Dios para que la chica no se diera cuenta.

Rivaille podía sentir como las lágrimas y otros fluidos ensuciaban su camisa y por alguna extraña razón no le importó, al contrario, sintió el deseo de reconfortarla. Estaba a punto de acariciarle los cabellos castaños cuando vio a Hanji arrodillarse a un lado y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Agatha.

- Oh, dios, ¿te pasó algo Agatha? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Erwin te vio sola?

Por un instante Rivaille sintió la culpa carcomerle, pero se sintió aliviado al ver a la castaña negar con la cabeza, aún hipaba y sorbía su nariz.

- Entonces ¿qué sucedió?

La chica poco a poco levantó el rostro, pudo ver sus ojos y nariz ligeramente rojos y sus mejillas tenía marcadas las recientes lágrimas. Esos ojos dorados lo vieron por un instante y pudo ver claramente como las mejillas se tornaban rosadas, ella esquivó su mirada y se posó en la de la científica.

- La verdad, no entiendo -hip- el porqué, mis -hip- sentimientos están muy revueltos.

Se incorporó, se sentó sobre sus tobillos y talló sus ojos para quitarse las lágrimas y luego frotó sus mejillas. Quedaron más rojas pero las marcas de las lágrimas ya no eran tan visibles.

- ¿Cómo que tus sentimientos? - Hanji le quitó la pregunta de sus labios.

- Bueno - empezó a hablar más calmada -, ustedes no son los únicos extrañados y confundidos - sorbió su nariz -, ustedes aún están en el lugar que conocen de toda la vida, con personas que también conocen, en cambio yo, me siento confundida, asustada, frustrada, ansiosa, triste, y todo eso en un lugar con personas completamente extraños para mí - bajó su mirada.

Rivaille se sintió mal por ella, era cierto todo lo que decía y él no había hecho mucho por ayudar, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en cómo se sentía la castaña, sólo la abandonó en el patio a su suerte.

- Y ahora - continuó pero más para sí misma y después habló en francés - esto que siente mi corazón.

El corazón de Rivaille dio un brinco por enésima vez en el día. Ya se estaba empezando a hartar de ese inútil órgano vital que no había tenido las agallas para hacerse notar los últimos años y ahora con ésta niña se ha vuelto loco. Quiso deshacerse de él. Hasta una loca idea pasó por su mente, una que incluía a sus cuchillas.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo su corazón? ¿Y con quién? Debió haber sido alguien que había visto después de que la dejó en el patio. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pero ya no podía cambiar nada.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que las dos castañas habían continuado la plática.

- ...en serio señorita Hanji, ya estoy bien.

- Pero necesito saber si alguien causó que te sintieras así.

- En serio, simplemente iba caminando por un pasillo y me dio el bajón emocional.

La chica que había evitado el contacto visual con Rivaille, tímidamente dirigió su mirada a éste, sus manos empezaron a frotarse contra su regazo y le habló.

- Yo... lo siento - bajó la mirada y se percató del estado en el que había dejado la pulcra camisa del azabache - ¡ah! Lamento lo de su camisa, puede entregármela para que se la lave.

- No es necesario - habló secamente sin poder evitarlo. Mierda ¿cómo es que siempre terminaba haciendo eso?

Pero ésta vez la chica no se asustó, solamente le veía con comprensión. Rivaille se incorporó, sacudió sus ropas para quitarse el polvo y le tendió una mano para ayudarle. La chica sonrió y gustosamente aceptó su ayuda. Una vez de pie ella también se sacudió y volvió a disculparse, él sólo chasqueó la lengua, sin saber que más hacer pues esa sonrisa lo descolocaba y lo distraía, se alejó de ellas alegando tener que supervisar el trabajo de los cadetes, pero antes de salir de la oficina escuchó la voz de Agatha.

- Gracias, Heichou.

Y salió de la oficina.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Eren había notado la extraña mirada que tenía la castaña antes de entrar a la oficina de la señorita Hanji. Su boca formaba una sonrisa, muy resplandeciente, pero él veía sus ojos y en ellos había un gran dolor.

Su corazón sintió una puñalada y decidió seguir a Agatha, pero sólo abrió escasos centímetros la puerta y se tensó al ver la escena que le mostraba ese pequeño campo de visión.

Agatha se encontraba encima del sargento Rivaille, llorando y aferrándose fuerte a él, su estómago se revolvió y apretó sus puños fuertemente a sus costados. Se sentía enfadado, pero... ¿por qué?

¿Eran celos? Anteriormente se había hecho esa misma pregunta pero no había encontrado respuesta. Entonces... ¿esa chica le gustaba? Trató de imaginarse besando a Agatha, un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo y su estómago se volvió a revolver pero no del mismo modo que antes.

¿Entonces qué era lo que sentía? ¿Celos de amigos? Bufó, ¿cómo podía ser tan posesivo con esa niña?

Volvió al presente cuando escuchó la voz entrecortada de la castaña, hipaba muy fuerte y hablaba muy bajo, apenas y podía escucharla. ¿Qué era lo que decía?

¿Sentimientos? ¿Triste? ¿Confundida? ¿Lugar y personas extrañas?

Es verdad, esa chica está completamente sola en este lugar, probablemente extrañaba a su familia y amigos.

Entonces Eren se dio cuenta del porqué reaccionó así la chica. Él estaba aquí, hablando felizmente de su hermana y su amigo y ella no pudo evitar en los suyos. Se palmeó el rostro dándose cuenta de lo insensible que había sido, ni siquiera le había preguntado por ella.

La voz del sargento lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parecía que ya iba a salir de la oficina. Eren trató de buscar un escondite y lo encontró a un par de metros, se acercó y abrió la puerta de un armario de limpieza. Dejó la puerta entreabierta y se quedó ahí esperando a que el azabache saliera, se había detenido en la puerta pero a los dos segundos ya estaba saliendo de ahí.

Eren salió de su refugio cuando vio al mayor girar al final del pasillo, suspiró y dándole una última mirada a la puerta por dónde había entrado la castaña, se giró y caminó en dirección a las habitaciones de sus compañeros.

Durante su camino no paraba de pensar en la de ojos dorados, llegó hasta donde estaban Mikasa y Armin y les ayudó en lo poco que quedaba para que terminaran. Él no tenía que limpiar, puesto que su habitación es el sótano y la limpia todos los días así que tenía el tiempo libre, por eso les ofreció su ayuda a los dos. El Sargento llegó a supervisar y a Eren se le revolvió el estómago del coraje al recordar a la chica sobre él.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Eren todavía pensaba en la castaña, incluso mientras platicaba con sus amigos en la mesa que usarían para cenar, sin darse cuenta que su hermana vigilaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos y expresiones.

La cena la prepararían Christa e Ymir y Eren muy amable les explicó el funcionamiento de la estufa y les mostró la bodega de donde sacarían los alimentos necesarios para prepararla. Volvió a la charla con sus amigos, aunque no fuera muy participativo, pues en su mente todavía pensaba en qué hacer para que la castaña se sintiera más cómoda en ese lugar.

Al pasar los minutos Eren empezaba a emocionarse. Ya casi era la hora en la que llegarían todos los soldados para comer, cada vez que escuchaba la puerta del comedor abrirse siempre volteaba para ver quien entraba. No era una sorpresa pero esperaba a Agatha, en esta ocasión haría de todo para hacerla sentir segura, le diría que podía confiar en él y que siempre estaría a su lado hasta encontrar la forma de regresarla a su casa. Un extraño nudo se le formó en el estómago ante la idea de no ver a la castaña nunca más. Pero por la felicidad de esa chica lo haría.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y pudo ver a los sargentos entrar, pero ahora no estaba la castaña entre ellos. Se acercó a la mayor Hanji y le preguntó por la chica. El Sargento se giró a verlo pero el fingió no darse cuenta. La científica le dijo que al parecer no se sentía bien y se fue a la cama temprano. Eren suspiró y se giró para regresar a su lugar. Ante la atenta mirada de dos azabaches.

Al terminar de cenar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Eren se despidió de sus amigos y fue hasta donde estaba el equipo Rivaille. Esa noche era el turno de Auruo de llevarlo hasta su celda pero el sargento dijo que lo haría él. Eren un poco extrañado siguió al azabache escaleras abajo. Rivaille abrió la celda y se hizo a un lado para que pasara, pero lo detuvo en último momento.

- ¿Tú fuiste el que llevó a la mocosa a la oficina de Hanji?

- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó Eren confundido.

- ¿Qué acaso eres sordo? ¿Fuiste tú o no? - Eren parpadeó ante el repentino enfado.

- N-no... digo si fui yo.

- Bien, métete rápido.

- Sí.

Después de entrar, el sargento cerró la celda con llave y se alejó en largas zancadas. Eren suspiró. Cambió su ropa y se recostó. Estaba un poco preocupado por la castaña, pero como había decidido más temprano, la ayudaría y la acompañaría para que no se sintiera sola.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

En el patio del castillo, ocultos entre las sombras de los árboles, había tres chicos hablando seriamente. Uno de ellos era alto, el más alto de los tres, con cabello negro y ojos de un azul oscuro. El segundo era un chico rubio, un poco más bajo que el pelinegro pero más musculoso, con ojos de un azul cielo, y el tercero, era una chica rubia, la más baja de los tres, con una mirada fría y porte duro.

- ¿Qué rayos pasó ésta tarde? - preguntó el chico rubio en un tono más alto del normal.

- No lo sé - se limitó a decir la chica.

- ¿Cómo es po… - se detuvo y volvió a hablar un poco más calmado -, ¿de verdad no te dejaste vencer? - preguntó viéndola fijamente.

- No - dijo devolviéndole la mirada de manera glacial y el rubio se pasó una mano por su cabello.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Eren haya obtenido tanta fuerza? - preguntó más para sí mismo, aunque los otros dos lo escucharon perfectamente.

- Tenemos que vigilarlo más, si vuelve a pasar hay que analizarlo para ver qué hay en común en ambas ocasiones - dijo la rubia.

- Eso es más que obvio, a partir de mañana no vayan a perderlo de vista, no podemos dejar que se entrometa en nuestros planes.

- ¿Creen que haya encontrado la fuente de su poder? – preguntó el azabache.

- No, desapareció hace más de quince años, el jefe de la aldea dijo que no nos preocupáramos por eso, sólo hay que vigilar a Jaegar.

Los tres chicos asintieron mientras se veían fijamente.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Estaba rodeada de oscuridad. Alguien la llamaba.

- ¿Agatha?

Era una suave voz, le llamaba con dulzura.

- ¿Agatha? ¿Hija, dónde estás?

- Aquí - respondió una voz infantil.

¿Qué fue esa voz? ¿Quién había respondido por ella?

- ¿Agatha?

La oscuridad se revolvió, la luz la envolvió y se encontró detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¡Te encontré!

Unas manos la agarraron desde atrás, levantándola del suelo mientras se reía. La mujer le hacía cosquillas y ella no podía parar de reír.

- Mamá, basta - dijo a duras penas entre la risa.

Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y levantó el rostro para ver a su madre, pero la veía borrosa. Tenía su piel aperlada, como la de ella; ojos verdes y cabello castaño un poco más claro que el suyo. No pudo ver con claridad los rasgos de su rostro pero le parecía haberla visto antes.

El escenario cambió, parecía estar debajo de una cama, en una casa con piso y paredes de madera, podía ver dos pares de piernas, las de un hombre y una mujer

- ¡No te la puedes llevar! - aquella suave y dulce voz que antes la llamaba, ahora le decía a gritos a alguien más.

Escuchaba sollozos, al parecer de ella misma debajo de la cama, junto con los de aquella mujer.

- Entiéndelo, si no lo hago, ellos se la llevarán, tenemos que ocultarla - una voz de hombre quería razonar con la mujer.

- No, no pueden, es mi hija y nadie me la quitará, ni siquiera tú.

- Cariño, lo harán, y podrían llegar a matarla por el poder que oculta en su sangre - trataba de razonar.

-Pero sólo tiene cuatro años -dijo un poco más calmada -, ¿De verdad es la única manera?

El hombre no respondió pero al parecer había respondido con un asentimiento, pues sólo podía ver sus pies desde debajo de la cama. La mujer se sentó en un silla de madera y el hombre hincó una de sus rodillas quedando frente a esa mujer que no paraba de sollozar, igual que Agatha.

- Te prometo que ella volverá a nosotros, con esto - le mostró algo que tampoco alcanzó a ver -, esto siempre la protegerá y la salvará cuando esté en peligro.

- ¿Cómo? - quiso saber la mujer.

- La bruja de aquella aldea está de mi parte, me dio esto, es magia antigua, verás que pronto volverá a nosotros.

El hombre se levantó y volvió a arrodillarse pero ésta vez junto a la cama. Agatha volvió a temblar. El hombre se inclinó y cuando estaba a punto de ver su rostro, un estridente sonido disolvió la imagen, llevándola de vuelta a la oscuridad.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Beep beep beep.

Agatha estiró su brazo y tanteaba la superficie del mueble junto a su cama. Tomó su celular y lo metió por debajo de las sábanas para poder apagar la alarma.

Estaba completamente cubierta de blancas sábanas, se estiró debajo de estas y pudo escuchar como los huesos de su espalda y brazos se reacomodaban.

Rayos, había tenido un sueño extraño. Había soñado que otra vez había aparecido en el extraño mundo de los seres gigantes, el sueño parecía tan largo como si hubiera pasado ahí todo un día. Y luego el sueño con esa mujer. Su corazón latió con más fuerza, ¿había sido su madre?

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Ella vivía sola.

Lentamente fue asomándose por encima de las sábanas y pudo ver una habitación completamente diferente a la suya. Paredes de piedra, muebles de madera y papeles regados sobre la mesa de noche.

"¿Pero qué rayos?" - pensó.

Y ahí vio a cierta castaña con la que había "soñado", la señorita Hanji. Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, empezó a patalear mientras gritaba en su mente: "¡No fue un sueño!". Incluso sintió ganas de llorar.

Volvió a ver su celular y lo encontró apagado, ella lo había apagado el día anterior para que no se le descargara, pero la alarma se encendía aunque el celular estuviera apagado. Saludó a la castaña con un "Buenos días" un poco decepcionado, siendo respondido por uno totalmente animado.

Se levantó de la cama, llevaba solamente una camisa (un par de tallas más grande) sobre su ropa interior. Había dormido en la habitación de la científica así que no parecía problema el sólo llevar eso. Se talló los ojos y pasó sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos enmarañados.

Hanji ya se estaba vistiendo, pero al verla de ese modo corrió a abrazarla fuertemente mientras gritaba un "adorable" que resonó en las cuatro paredes.

Cuando al fin pudo zafarse del agarre de la científica habló.

- ¿Qué usaré yo? - preguntó viendo el uniforme sucio que se había quitado en la noche.

- Toma - le tendió un uniforme limpio.

- ¿Estás segura? - no quería ensuciar otro, probablemente no tenga muchos la mujer, pero parecía que le leyó la mente pues le respondió.

- No te preocupes, tengo muchos porque siempre me estoy ensuciando, ya mandé a hacer unos para ti, no sabemos si estarás mucho tiempo aquí, pero es mejor tener ropa propia - dijo mientras se peinaba -, ahora entra al baño, tienes que apurarte si no quieres que te regañe el fenómeno de la limpieza - dijo con una risa y Agatha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Fenómeno...? - preguntó extrañada.

- Ah, ese es Levi, es un loco de la limpieza, a la mínima mota de polvo gruñe y dice que esta asqueroso - dijo y se carcajeó.

Agatha solo sonrió al imaginarse al azabache de ese modo y entró al baño. Terminó rápido y salió mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. De pronto se escuchó que golpearon la puerta, ambas se miraron y como ya estaban vestidas Hanji abrió la puerta. El corazón de Agatha se detuvo al ver entrar al Comandante y al Sargento Rivaille. Ella quedó estática y el rubio habló.

- Esta mañana estarás bajo mi supervisión mientras limpias tu nueva habitación - dijo sin ninguna emoción.

- ¿Y cuál será? - preguntó Agatha.

- Como todas las habitaciones de éste lado del castillo están ocupadas por los nuevos reclutas y no podemos mandarte tan apartada del resto, me temo que - se detuvo y la vio fijamente con ojos fríos, Agatha se estremeció - tendrás que quedarte en una celda del sótano.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Eren pudo ver como el sargento llegaba a la misma hora de siempre para abrir su celda. Pero esta mañana no iba sólo. Junto a él iban el Comandante, la Sargento Hanji y Agatha.

Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano y él le respondió de la misma manera. La reja se abrió y saludó a los superiores con el saludo militar. Ahí fue cuando vio que la de ojos dorados iba cargando todos sus extraños bolsos.

- Levi - habló el comandante -, abre ésta reja.

- ¿Justo enfrente de la del mocoso? - preguntó con un ligero enfado el sargento.

- Es la más cerca a la puerta, además de que para ser una celda es la única que cuenta con un baño - dijo con voz fría el rubio, hasta Eren se estremeció.

El Sargento sólo chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a abrir la reja como le habían "pedido", Eren volteó a ver a la Sargento Hanji y vio una sonrisita de burla en sus labios. Volteó a ver a Agatha en busca de una explicación, ella se encogió de hombros y le habló en susurros.

- Seré tu vecina - dijo simplemente.

A Eren se le detuvo el corazón por un instante, ¿ella? ¿Dormir aquí?

Quiso protestar, alegar que no era un buen sitio para ella que era una señorita, estaba a punto de abrir su boca para expresar sus pensamientos pero una vocecita le habló desde el fondo de su mente. "Si ella dormirá aquí, tendrás más tiempo para hablarle y conocerle".

Y cerró la boca.

La chica entró seguida por el rubio y empezó a analizar la habitación/celda, incluso Eren podía analizarla, llena de polvo, telarañas en las esquinas y las vigas, papeles que nada tenían que hacer ahí, la cama con un colchón simple y lleno de polvo sin sábanas que le cubrieran. Y las cadenas, en la cabecera, ella fingió no verlas pero Eren pudo notar el estremecimiento que se produjo por todo su cuerpo.

- Espero que me cambien ese asqueroso y apestoso colchón - dijo apuntando a la cama -, no creo poder rescatarlo, parece como si fuera a deshacerse.

- No te preocupes, creo que podría conseguirte uno - dijo el comandante y luego se giró a los otros tres - ya pueden irse.

Eren quiso protestar, ¿por qué se quedaría él solo con la castaña? Pero Hanji pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo llevo escaleras arriba, cuando iban a la mitad ella le habló bajito.

- Practicaremos tus transformaciones de Titán, ella no puede venir.

Y Eren comprendió que sería muy arriesgado para la castaña, en esos momentos no era importante el fingir ser la asistente del azabache pues en el lugar sólo estaban ellos tres y el equipo del sargento Rivaille en caso de que se presente algún problema, es decir, que perdiera el control.

Salió del sótano y se dirigió al patio trasero para hacer los experimentos, pero en el camino se encontró a su hermana adoptiva, la saludó con una sonrisa que reflejaba su emoción, y no la de la práctica, sino la de que Agatha está cada vez más cerca de él.

Ella lo vio fijamente con esos ojos que muy rara vez mostraban alguna emoción, para después despedirse. Unos minutos después ya estaban practicando sus transformaciones.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Mikasa se había levantado muy temprano para poder ver a su hermano antes de las prácticas, pero cuando iba de camino al sótano se encontró con el Comandante junto con los sargentos y esa extraña chica que le provocaba un creciente odio en su interior, y sólo porque parecía llevarse bien con su hermano.

Hizo el saludo militar y se quedó en su lugar mientras los otros pasaban, esa chica le sonrió, a pesar de todos los bolsos (extraños) que llevaba se veía muy ligera, pero ella no le respondió.

- Señorita Hanji ¿por qué en el sótano? ¿No había otro lugar más lúgubre en este enorme castillo? - preguntó con fastidio y Mikasa agudizó el oído.

- Ya te explicó el comandante, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Y aquella chica suspiró con cansancio murmurando un "no quiero dormir en ese lugar". Y Mikasa se dio cuenta de que esos extraños bolsos eran el equipaje de esa chica, y ella dormiría cerca de su hermano, su preciado y querido hermano. Una creciente cólera empezó a nacer en su interior, sus ojos llameaban y sus manos se hicieron un puño a sus costados.

Se quedó anclada a ese lugar hasta que vio a su hermano salir de ahí junto con los sargentos. Él la saludó con una gran sonrisa y ella pudo notar la emoción en ella y en sus ojos. Eren estaba feliz, y ella sabía el porqué, sus puños se apretaron más y el odio en su interior aumentó de sobremanera.

Se despidió de Eren y caminó en dirección contraria. Nunca aceptaría ninguna relación que su hermano llegue a tener con esa chica, no importa si sólo son amigos, nunca lo aceptaría y ella se encargaría de separarlos, esa tipa nunca más se acercaría a su hermano aunque éste lo quiera.

Ella sabía lo que Eren había visto en esa chica, lo sabía, pudo identificarlo de inmediato aunque ese despistado no se haya dado cuenta. Era obvio que le llamaría la atención pero no dejaría que por una coincidencia así, una extraña llegara y le arrebatara su única familia.

No, Mikasa Ackerman nunca lo permitiría.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**O: si lo que Eren siente no es amor, ¿entonces qué es? D: ¿Y qué hará Mikasa? ¿Agatha y Eren se acercarán más?**

**¿Por qué diablos hago tantas preguntas? hahaha (lo siento, nunca lo había hecho?**

**Uff, creí que no terminaría, bueno el próximo capítulo también se tardará un poco sobretodo si no me dan señales de que lo están leyendo -.- **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios(?)**

**Hasta la próxima n.n**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	4. Chapter 4: Las barreras de la curiosidad

**Buenos días :3**

**Les traigo la actualización n.n espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar .**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 4 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

_"Atravesando las barreras de la curiosidad"_

- Bueno puedes empezar - dijo el rubio una vez que los demás se habían perdido escaleras arriba.

- Hum, supongo que lo haré yo sola, ¿verdad? - dijo dejando caer sus bolsos sobre el suelo, todo estaba asqueroso, así que no importaba si los dejaba ahí o en otro sitio.

- Supones bien.

Agatha lo miró con reproche y su mirada cambió por una de coraje cuando vio al mayor sacar un pañuelo para limpiar el polvo de una silla de madera y sentarse plácidamente. Claro, el imbécil cumpliría la orden (propia) de vigilarla, pero no movería ni un solo dedo para ayudarla a limpiar ese muladar de "habitación". Suspiró de fastidio y volvió a analizar la celda.

¿Con qué debería empezar?

Lo mejor sería con el techo y las paredes, de nada serviría limpiar el piso y los muebles si al final le vuelve a caer polvo. Volvió a suspirar. De uno de sus bolsos sacó una liga para el cabello, tomó toda su cabellera y la ató en una coleta alta, se arremangó las mangas hasta los codos, sabía que un montón de polvo se levantaría y caería mientras limpiaba, así que tomó uno de los cubre-bocas que llevaba siempre para protegerse del aerosol protector de pintura y se lo colocó.

- ¿Qué es eso? - escuchó decir al rubio.

- ¿Qué? - respondió con su voz amortiguada por el cubre-bocas.

- Lo que te pusiste sobre la boca.

- ¿Esto? - usó su dedo para señalarlo y continuó sin esperar respuesta por parte del mayor. - Sirve para protegernos de contaminantes y otras cosas, en este caso lo usaré para que el polvo no entre a mis pulmones - el rubio asintió. - ¿Al menos me podrías dar una escoba o instrumentos de limpieza?

- Ah, sí. Están en el cuarto de baño - apuntó a la puerta de madera pero no hizo ningún ademán para ayudarle.

Agatha volvió a mirarle con reproche y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla un poco de polvo cayó del techo, parpadeó un poco y agitó su mano frente a su rostro para evitar que le entrara a los ojos. Efectivamente en el lugar se encontraban los instrumentos de limpieza que ella necesitaría para limpiar, pero se quedó estática al ver el resto del baño.

El excusado era un asco. Todo el polvo se había acumulado y mezclado con la poca agua que había en él. Sin mencionar que estaba lleno de sarro y polvo encima del asiento y demás. La tina no estaba mejor, pero al menos no tenía una masa de polvo y agua en el fondo. El lavabo igual que el excusado y la tina estaba lleno de polvo, sin mencionar el polvo en el suelo, paredes y techo (además de las telarañas). Suspiró pesadamente y se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con la puerta, provocando que un poco de polvo cayera de ella. Bufó. Ese día sería muy largo.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Primera hora en la mañana y Rivaille tenía el humor de los mil demonios, bueno, todos los días lo tenía pero ese día era mucho, mucho peor. ¿Por qué? Pues ni el mismo lo sabía, no sabía si era por el entrenamiento de las transformaciones del mocoso que supervisaba en esos momentos; por estar aguantando las reacciones molestas de la cuatro ojos cuando se emocionaba cada vez que descubría algo en el cuerpo titánico del mocoso; por el hecho de que la mocosa extraña estuviera en esos momentos con el imbécil del cejotas en una celda o porque esa celda en la que dormiría estuviera justo frente a la del mocoso titán.

Tal vez todo eso junto y por eso estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

- Vamos enanín, deja de fruncir ese ceño. Estás asustando a todos.

Rivaille le dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas a la científica y luego pasó su mirada por los rostros de sus subordinados. De acuerdo, tenía que dejar de hacer eso o bueno, al menos tranquilizarse un poco. Cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba con fastidio y al abrirlos su rostro mostraba su expresión normal (la de amargado con la vida de siempre). A pesar de su rostro lleno del fastidio habitual, pudo ver como el rostro de los demás se relajaba y sus hombros se des-tensaban.

El azabache escuchó a la sargento Hanji dar la orden de transformación al ojiverde que se encontraba en el fondo del pozo. Se escuchó un estruendo y vapor empezó a salir del enorme agujero.

- Wow, éste es mucho más grande - escuchó la voz de la castaña - tal vez de unos veinticinco metros. ¿Qué lo habrá causado?...

La mujer siguió con sus preguntas y reflexiones científicas, Rivaille la ignoró y siguió vigilando el pozo. Podía escuchar los gruñidos titánicos y los rasguños que hacía el ojiverde al tratar de salir de ahí. Era muy extraño, se suponía que Jaeger sabía perfectamente que debía permanecer ahí, ¿por qué intentaba salir?

- ...algo que comió, tal vez se masturbó y eso lo relajó...

- Equipo estén atentos - ordenó el azabache interrumpiendo los desvaríos locos de la científica.

- ¿Qué pasa Levi? - preguntó Hanji.

- Tsk, ¿no te has dado cuenta? - dijo al tiempo que sacaba sus cuchillas.

- ¿Qué? - se asomó al pozo y pareció analizar la situación, no pasó ni medio minuto cuando Rivaille notó en sus ojos que se había dado cuenta ella también. - Será mejor que lo saques de ahí - dijo en tono serio.

- Ya lo sé.

Subió al pozo y caminó por la orilla un poco y después se dejó caer en el interior, cayó sobre la cabeza del titán y luego al hombro, accionó los cables de su equipo y quedó suspendido frente a la nuca del ojiverde. Rápidamente hizo un corte vertical en la zona y (a pesar de su repulsión) metió sus brazos y sacó al castaño del gigante cuerpo.

El cuerpo titánico dejó de moverse, no pudo caer debido a las paredes del pozo pero sus rodillas se doblaron todo lo que pudieron, Auruo y Gunter bajaron y ayudaron a Rivaille con el ojiverde. Salieron del pozo y recostaron al menor en el suelo. Hanji se acercó y empezó a sacudirle para despertarlo.

- Eren - lo llamaba la castaña -, Eren vamos, abre los ojos.

Después de un par de minutos intentando despertar al menor, éste abrió sus ojos, estaban un poco perdidos y sin brillo, pero después de unos parpadeos recuperaron su aspecto normal.

- ¿Qué sucedió señorita Hanji? - dijo al tiempo en que se incorporaba.

- Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿recuerdas algo de lo sucedido? - le colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Hum... no, pero...

- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó en un tono más alto.

- Este... no sé cómo decirlo... - se rascó la cabeza - era como un sentimiento.

- ¿Sentimiento? - preguntó confundida la científica.

- Si, sentí que alguien me llamaba, sentí le necesidad de salir del pozo pues algo me llamaba desde afuera, no podía controlarme, sólo podía seguir mis instintos.

- Hum... ¿nunca antes habías sentido eso?

- No.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo?, tal vez fue cosa de una sola vez - se puso las manos en la cadera y explicó lo que realizarían.

El mocoso volvió a entrar en el pozo, Hanji hizo la señal y Eren mordió su mano para transformarse. Esperaron a que el vapor se dispersara, pero incluso antes de poder ver en el interior ya podían escuchar los arañazos que hacía el titán con tal de salir del lugar y buscar aquello que le llamaba. Sacaron al menor del agujero y cuando el cuerpo titánico se deshizo volvieron a intentar el experimento.

Lo hicieron tres veces más, y en todos, el titán, que cada vez aparecía más pequeño llegando a trece metros el más bajo, siempre intentaba por todos los medios salir del pozo. Decidieron suspender el experimento.

Después de que el menor se recuperara un poco decidieron ir a almorzar, apenas eran las once de la mañana, pero para esas horas todos ya deberían haber comido, o al menos deberían estar terminando. Entonces recogieron todos sus instrumentos, dejaron los equipos 3D en la bodega de almacenamiento y caminaron en dirección al comedor.

Había muy pocos cadetes, se acercaron a pedir sus porciones a la ventanilla de la cocina. Rivaille iba detrás de Eren así que pudo escuchar cuando el moreno preguntó por la mocosa de otro mundo con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y pudo notar que el brillo en sus ojos desaparecía cuando le dijeron que no había llegado a almorzar.

Rivaille apretó sus manos en un puño, no sabía ni porqué pero su mal humor (de los mil demonios) había regresado. Tomó su cuenco de comida casi arrebatándoselo de las manos a la pobre chica novata que le había tocado hacer el almuerzo.

Llegó a la mesa que siempre ocupaba con su equipo, y comió con enojo. Todos los presentes sintieron el aire congelarse, apresuraron el paso de sus masticadas y casi como aspirando la comida terminaron de comer en tiempo récord. Solo el escuadrón de Rivaille comía a paso normal. En cambio Eren comía más rápido aunque parecía no haberse dado cuenta del cambio de ambiente. Cuando terminó se levantó rápidamente y le habló al azabache.

- Sargento, iré a mi habitación, olvidé algo esta mañana así que iré por ello antes de empezar el entrenamiento con los…

- No - lo interrumpió. - Irás a las caballerizas y limpiarás el lugar, junto con Erd y Auruo.

- ¿Eh? - detuvo todo movimiento el ojiverde.

- Lo que oíste, tienen tres horas, será mejor que se den prisa - el ojiverde iba a protestar pero el azabache se le adelantó. - Es una orden.

Y sin más, Rivaille se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de sus subordinados. Al salir se talló el puente de su nariz. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera?

Cuando había escuchado al menor decir que bajaría al sótano no dudaba en que en realidad lo que quería era ver a la mocosa y simplemente habló sin pensar.

- No debiste ser tan cruel enano - escuchó una fastidiosa voz detrás suyo -. El muchacho sólo quería ver a la pequeña Agatha por un ratito.

- ¿Y a mí que mierdas me importa cuatro ojos? - preguntó con fastidio apresurando el paso a su oficina. Hanji soltó una risotada y después de calmarse y alcanzar al de menor estatura volvió a hablar.

- No me digas que no lo hiciste para evitar que se vieran - Rivaille no contestó -, yo sé que Agatha te interesa.

- Tsk - subió la velocidad de sus pasos.

- ¿Ves? ¡No lo niegas! - prácticamente corría detrás del pelinegro.

- Ya déjame en paz estúpida cuatro ojos - llegó a su oficina, abrió la puerta y la azotó detrás de él, pero antes de que se cerrara por completo, la científica puso el pie para evitarlo.

- No lo haré, hasta que me digas lo que sientes.

- No siento nada, la acabo de conocer ayer, ¿cómo mierdas puedes creer que siento algo por ella? - empujaba la puerta para cerrarla.

- ¡Oye!, ¿qué hay del amor a primera vista? - forcejeaba para abrir la puerta.

- Primera vista mi trasero, ya lárgate - le dio un fuerte pisotón para que retirara el pie que se interponía para cerrar la puerta.

- Sabes que no siento nada en ese pie desde que dejaste caer tu equipo 3D sobre él, como sea, está bien me voy, pero antes de eso, yo que tú iba al sótano para ver qué pasa con Agatha y Erwin - Rivaille dejó de forcejear - la chica de la cocina dijo que todavía no subían, tal vez y el cejotas está ganando terreno con Agatha.

La castaña le mandó una mirada sugerente al azabache, retiró su pie de la abertura de la puerta y se fue contoneándose por el pasillo mientras silbaba. Rivaille cerró su puerta con mirada ausente, caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó uno de los papeles que el imbécil de Erwin le había dejado. Fijó sus ojos en el papel, pero su mirada estaba perdida.

Se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras de la loca. ¿Y si era cierto que Erwin estaba detrás de la mocosa? ¿Y si le hizo algo y por eso no fueron a almorzar? Chasqueó su lengua, no era posible, el cejotas nunca haría algo así, esa chica nunca le atraería.

Aunque, si logró algo en él, y en muchos de los mocosos hijos de puta de los cadetes, probablemente también pueda con el comandante. Bufó. ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando?

Parpadeó un poco y se propuso poner atención a las palabras escritas en el papel. No leyó ni dos palabras antes de que su mente divagara una vez más.

¿Y si…?

Lo mejor sería revisar, sólo para asegurarse de que el comandante no estuviera realizando algo ilegal. Bueno, no sabía la edad de la chica pero… no pasaba de los veinte ¿no?

Salió de su oficina, y a grandes zancadas se dirigió al sótano. Bajó los escalones casi corriendo, por poco tropezaba y bajaba el resto rodando, pero por fortuna no sucedió. Bajó la velocidad de sus pasos, mejor dicho trote, y se acercó a la reja de la celda lo más lento y silencioso posible. Escuchó sonidos que se podrían atribuir al uso del sacudidor y la escoba.

Cuando por fin estuvo justo frente a la reja se quedó pasmado al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Frente a él se encontraba Erwin sentado en una silla de madera, dándole la espalda al azabache para ver fijamente como el cuerpo de la castaña se desplazaba de un lugar para otro, moviéndose de manera… provocadora. Justo frente al imbécil hijo de puta de Erwin. Ella se movía, bueno bailaba, de manera muy sensual mientras sacudía el último espacio sucio del techo. Igual que el rubio, le daba la espalda. Cuando la morena quitó la última telaraña con el sacudidor, se dio media vuelta y sus ojos color café se clavaron en los grises de Rivaille.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Eren se encontraba en las caballerizas limpiando el heno del suelo con gran furia. ¿Quién se creía el azabache para hacerle eso a él?

Bueno era su superior, pero no tenía porqué ser tan duro. Es cierto que había mentido para poder ver a la castaña solo un momento, pero sólo quería verificar que estuviera bien con el comandante, que no la estuviera forzando o le intente hacer algún tipo de experimento. Él sabía perfectamente como podrían ser algunos de los planes del rubio. Fríos y calculadores.

Además, quería platicar con ella, quería decirle que comprendía su situación y que la ayudaría a volver a su hogar. Además de que sería como un hermano para ella, que podría contar con él y le podría platicar de lo que quisiera.

- ¿Qué mierda hiciste para que te castigara mocoso? - se escuchó la voz de Auruo - ¿Y por qué mierdas tenemos que acompañarte?

- Yo no hice nada.

- Si como no.

- ¿Qué no notó que estaba enojado? Desde antes de que me sacara de mi celda ya estaba así.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Erd y él asintió - pues debe haber sido algo muy fuerte, será mejor que guarden su distancia y agachen la cabeza cuando estén cerca de él, no querrán que se enfade más - advirtió.

- ¿Por qué lo soportan? - preguntó Eren.

Erd lo miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír y contestar.

- Porque es nuestro superior y eso hace que tengamos que obedecerle, además, lo admiro, quiero llegar a ser tan buen soldado como él, ¿qué no lo admirabas tú también?

Era verdad, desde que era un niño siempre había admirado al azabache, él también quería llegar a ser como él, matar a tantos titanes y poder llegar a su nivel, ser su subordinado y pelear codo a codo contra esas monstruosas criaturas que evitan el que él pueda salir a explorar el mundo.

¿A dónde se había ido esa admiración? ¿Por qué se fue en primer lugar?

¿Por Agatha? ¿Sólo porque la chica se acercaba a él empezó a odiarlo?

Tenía que calmarse, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran con las relaciones laborales o bueno de compañerismo con sus camaradas. Eso, en el exterior contra los titanes, podría provocar su muerte, o peor la de sus amigos y compañeros.

Siguió con su trabajo mientras meditaba el asunto, además si él ya había aclarado sus sentimientos y estaba completamente seguro de no querer a la castaña más que de una forma fraternal, ¿por qué no dejaba que la chica estuviera con quién quisiera?

Ah, sí, por ese sentimiento de protección que le nacía cada vez que la veía o la tenía cerca. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera por Mikasa. Jean ha tratado de acercárcele a la pelinegra desde que estaban en el entrenamiento y ni el cinco por ciento de ese instinto protector había aparecido en él, en cambio, cuando el ojimiel preguntó por la morena sus pelos se pusieron de punta y su estómago se revolvió de coraje.

Tenía que averiguar el porqué de ese sentimiento, sólo esperaba encontrarlo antes de que la chica tuviera que regresar a su hogar.

Se estremeció ante la idea de dejarla ir, suspiró y decidió enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Después de limpiar los establos tenía que asistir al entrenamiento con los demás reclutas, y conociendo al Sargento, y más ahora que estaba enojado, el entrenamiento sería extremo. Bufó. Ese día sería muy largo.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

La castaña se quitó esos extraños tapones para los oídos, que dejaban escuchar música, junto con un extraño objeto que le cubría la nariz y la boca, y le habló.

- Ah, Heichou - Erwin se puso de pie y volteó a verlo -. ¿Viene a analizar mi trabajo? - le dijo la castaña. Se veía cansada, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- Rivaille, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? - preguntó y Rivaille pudo ver un ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas del más alto.

Hijo de puta.

- Bueno, yo debería hacer la misma pregunta - dijo viéndolo de manera amaga mientras cruzaba sus brazos, y luego dirigió su vista a la menor-, ya son casi las doce y no han ido a almorzar.

Erwin desvió la mirada y la castaña gritó un "¿Qué?" mientras sacaba su extraño aparato musical de uno de sus bolsillos.

- Bueno - habló el rubio con un extraño nudo en su garganta y se dio media vuelta para ver a la castaña -, por el momento puedes descansar. Iré a hacer un par de cosas y nos vemos aquí a las dos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tendré que continuar? - dijo con un poco de fastidio la menor.

- Dormirás aquí, si no quieres dormir entre la suciedad será mejor que termines para el anochecer.

Agatha bajó la mirada y murmuró un "De acuerdo" con los dientes apretados. Erwin volteó y le dirigió una mirada… ¿apenada?, parecía eso, a Rivaille. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron muy tenuemente y el azabache bajó su mirada. Apretó la mandíbula cuando pudo notar un bulto ligeramente hinchado en la entrepierna del mayor, apretó sus puños con los brazos todavía cruzados y afiló la mirada. Erwin bajó la suya.

Ahora si estaba muerto, desgraciado mal parido.

- Levi, encárgate de ella por el momento.

- ¿Qué hay de la montaña de papeles que me pediste revisar? - preguntó con voz fría.

- Llévala contigo - le respondió tratando de igualar su tono de voz. Pero claro, nadie puede igualar a Rivaille en ese aspecto.

Rivaille apartó la mirada y Erwin estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de la castaña lo llamó.

- ¿Comandante?

- ¿Sí? - respondió girándose parcialmente para verla a los ojos.

- Tal vez cuando vuelva pueda traer ese colchón que me prometió - dijo con las manos en la cadera, como si fuera un reproche.

- Claro - le sonrió y se giró para seguir su camino.

Una vez solos, Rivaille se giró para ver a la castaña y cuando sus miradas se conectaron ella la apartó rápidamente. Se quitó ese extraño objeto que usaba para tapar su boca y lo dejó sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que había en el lugar.

- ¿A dónde me llevará, Heichou?

- A mi oficina, tengo trabajo que hacer - dijo con su tono habitual de voz -, pero primero iremos al comedor por algo para que comas. Muévete.

Rivaille se dio media vuelta y caminó a la reja, escuchó la voz de la castaña que le pedía un poco de tiempo y se detuvo en el pasillo. La observo sacar y meter objetos de sus bolsos, tomó uno y se dirigió al grande y rectangular. Sacó un cuaderno y por fin salió de la celda.

- Listo - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Rivaille dio un brinco y desvió rápidamente la mirada antes de que ella notara el sonrojo que apenas se estaba formando en esas blancas mejillas. Empezó a caminar sin decirle nada, ella lo siguió de cerca, subieron al primer piso y su primera parada fue el comedor, pidió una porción de comida para Agatha y al recibirla dejó la bandeja sobre las manos de ella, sin importarle que llevara cargando el bolso y el cuaderno.

- Toma, ahora, sígueme que tengo mucho trabajo.

Eso no era cierto, bueno, sí. Tenía demasiado trabajo, pero el hecho de apresurarse y llevársela a su oficina (sin importarle en lo absoluto si la ensuciaba o no) era por las miradas lascivas en los pocos soldados que había en el lugar, aunque fueran menos de quince. A Rivaille no le importó y la apresuró, incluso en el camino pues muchos soldados hacían un giro de casi 180° para ver a la castaña pasar. Él les dirigía una de esas miradas, que si pudieran, ya estarías tres metros bajo tierra.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la menor en primer lugar.

- Siéntate ahí - apuntó uno de los sofás del lugar.

Ella obedeció, dejó la bandeja en la mesita de centro junto con su bolso y su cuaderno.

- ¿Dónde me puedo lavar las manos? - el azabache volteó a verla y apuntó a una puerta de madera que había en el lugar -. Gracias - de nuevo sonrió y el corazón de Rivaille volvió a reaccionar.

Apartó la mirada, caminó hasta su escritorio, tomó asiento y tomó una hoja para leerla, y así fue por los diez minutos que se tomó la castaña en el baño pues al salir y sentarse en el sillón para alimentarse Rivaille no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Tomaba los papeles y fingía leerlos. De vez en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas a la menor y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la apartaba.

Terminó de comer y él firmó un papel del cual no había leído ni una línea completa. Esperaba que no fuera un ataque al reino. Cuando terminó de comer, la castaña sacó unos pañuelos de su bolso junto con una botellita color melocotón, vertió un poco del contenido en los pañuelos y lo pasó por la superficie de la mesa.

- Oi mocosa, ¿qué mierdas le estás haciendo a mi mesa?

- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! No se preocupe, es sólo un poco de gel antibacterial para limpiar la mesa - le mostró la botellita.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Hum.. es un producto de higiene - se levantó y se acercó a Rivaille, se detuvo frente al escritorio -, mire, yo lo uso para desinfectarme las manos después de tocar algo público, cómo los asientos de los autobuses, los pasamanos de las escaleras, los barandales de la facultad...

- ¿Autobuses? ¿Pasamanos? ¿Barandales? - la interrumpió, tomó esa botella y la abrió, el olor a desinfectante, muy fuerte, se mezclaba con un delicioso aroma a durazno.

- Oh, lo siento, son objetos que hay en mi mundo - dijo -, espere, le puedo mostrar unos dibujos.

Regresó a la mesa y tomó su cuaderno, pasó algunas hojas revisando lo que había en ellas y luego se detuvo.

- Es éste - le mostró el dibujo -, es un autobús turístico, en la parte de arriba no tiene techo para que los que vayan en el segundo nivel puedan ver la ciudad.

Rivaille analizó el dibujo, estaba a lápiz pero podía identificar todo, parecía una especie de caja enorme (pues había gente dentro de ella y afuera) no sabía de qué material estaba hecho, y aunque estuviera a color dudaba en saber cuál era.

- Son como carruajes - trató de explicar la castaña, y cuando lo dijo pudo ver las ruedas debajo de la estructura -, sólo que en ellos sube mucha gente, pueden ser cientos en un día, por eso cuando me bajo de alguno, limpio mis manos con el desinfectante.

Vaya, entonces si esa cosa podía quitarte las bacterias de cientos de asquerosos humanos podían quitarte lo de un titán, ¿o no?

- ¿Tienes más de esta cosa? - preguntó mientras agitaba la botellita en su mano.

- Eeeeh... no, es lo único que traía en mis cosas.

- Tsk - chasqueó la lengua y le regresó el desinfectante para luego regresar su "atención" a los papeles.

Pudo sentir que la menor aún lo observaba y no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el rato ahí o te vas a ir a sentar? - preguntó sin levantar la vista.

- Eh... claro, hum, puede quedárselo - dijo y le acercó la botellita color melocotón. Él la tomó y levantó su mirada para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Yo puedo comprar más en el lugar de dónde vengo - dijo restándole importancia, tomó su cuaderno y se dirigió al sillón.

- ¿Y si no regresas? - la pregunta se salió de los labios de Rivaille y se reprendió mentalmente por eso.

Agatha sólo le sonrió y se sentó en el mullido sillón mientras decía:

- Ya regresé una vez, creo que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo que de nuevo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que otra vez?

- Ya se los había dicho - le miró a los ojos - ya había venido aquí.

- No lo mencionaste - le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿No lo hice? - parecía sorprendida -, estoy segura de haberlo hecho, incluso les pregunté si un titán de más de cincuenta metros había perforado una de sus murallas - dijo y empezó a sacar cosas de su bolso.

- Si eso lo preguntaste, pero no mencionaste nada de que habías venido y regresado.

- Bueno eso era obvio, ¿no? - dijo en tono casi de burla y Rivaille se abstuvo de responderle con un insulto - Bueno, si comenté eso y aparecí frente a ti es porque vine y regresé ¿no? - al fin volteó a verle, pero en sus ojos no había brillos de burla, sólo sinceridad por lo que Rivaille tragó duro y le respondió.

- Es verdad, ¿cómo volviste esa vez?

¿Anda muy hablador no? Rivaille también lo sintió pero poco le importó, quería saber como evitar que la chica se fuera. Espera... ¿evitar? ¿Dijo evitar? Lo ignoró y puso atención a la respuesta de la menor.

- Me atrapó un titán - dijo tranquila como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó, casi golpea el escritorio con sus manos y se pone de pie, lo evitó en último momento.

- Bueno, no sé si eso fue lo que me envió a casa, pero un titán me atrapó, me dejó en su boca y antes de que me masticara o comiera me desmayé - explicó. Abrió su cuaderno en una hoja en blanco y tomó un lápiz.

- ¿Y luego? - preguntó Rivaille en su tono habitual, es decir ya más tranquilo, sólo un poco.

- No lo sé, cuando desperté, cosa que creí que no pasaría, lo hice en mi departamento - empezó a realizar trazos sobre la superficie de papel.

- ¿Depar...? - preguntó extrañado.

- Ah, mi casa - explicó. Levantó su vista y la bajó de nuevo para realizar unos trazos en el cuaderno.

¿Entonces todo lo que necesita es alejarla de los titanes? Bueno eso es algo muy fácil de hacer. La observó detenidamente por unos minutos, ella seguía con su trabajo sobre el papel, en ocasiones levantaba la vista y al encontrarse con la mirada de Rivaille sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de carmesí, luego bajaba y continuaba haciendo trazos.

Rivaille bajó su mirada para enfocarse en sus papeles, cosa imposible pues cada tanto sentía la mirada de la castaña sobre él, y cuando levantaba su mirada para verla, siempre estaba enfocada en su cuaderno. Se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía pero siempre que estaba a punto de preguntarle sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no había nada que lograra hacerlas salir. La menor se acomodó sobre el sillón y cuando encontró una posición más cómoda reanudó sus trazos.

Rivaille dejó el papel ignorado a un lado y tomó otro para ser ignorado de igual forma que el anterior. La chica cambiaba de lápices, tallaba con sus dedos la hoja, borraba y volvía a hacer trazos; Rivaille se preguntaba qué mierdas hacía sobre el papel. La menor levantó su mirada y sonrió, claro, Rivaille tenía su mirada en el papel pero su atención en la morena, por eso pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Tomó el cuaderno con sus manos y lo alejó un poco, como analizándolo, intercalando su mirada en él y en Rivaille. Al final sonrió y cerró el cuaderno.

- Volveré a usar su baño, Heichou - anunció y se puso de pie.

Entró al cubículo y Rivaille se planteó la idea de mirar un poco lo que acababa de hacer en la libreta esa. Dudó un poco, pero al final se levantó y silenciosamente se acercó a la mesa. Tomó el cuaderno entre sus dedos y pasó rápidamente las hojas hasta llegar a la última.

Al ver la última página usada sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente e incluso un ligero temblor apareció en sus manos. En la hoja estaba él, detrás de su escritorio "revisando" los papeles importantes. Su corazón se había acelerado, cosa de la cual no se había percatado hasta que escuchó la cadena del baño, cerró rápidamente el cuaderno y lo colocó tal y como lo había tomado, no alcanzó a llegar al escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió así que rápidamente, casi como si se lo llevara el diablo, tomó un libro cualquiera del librero y fingió verificar una información.

- Heichou...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió a la morena.

- Levi - la loca de Hanji había entrado a la oficina sin tocar y se había sorprendido al ver a la chica en el lugar, le envió una mirada inquisidora al azabache y luego volvió a hablar -. Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado enano, mejor me voy.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para alivio de Rivaille, cuando la voz de la menor la llamó.

- No se preocupe señorita Hanji, sólo estoy bajo el cuidado del sargento por el momento, puede hablar con él.

- Tsk - se escuchó el chasquido por toda la oficina - ¿Qué mierdas quieres cuatro ojos?

- Tranquilo enano, sólo venía a decirte que ya casi es la hora del entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas.

Se le había olvidado por completo, chasqueó la lengua una vez más con un claro y potente fastidio. Cerró sus ojos y talló el puente de su nariz. ¿Y ahora como le hacía con la mocosa ésta?

- Puedo ir con usted Heichou, y después me manda al sótano con uno de sus subordinados - dijo mientras le sonreía.

Rivaille se sonrojó y apartó la vista para evitar que ella lo notara.

- Ya voy para allá, que empiecen la formación - le dijo a la científica.

- A sus órdenes enano - y salió de la oficina antes de ser asesinada a sangre fría.

- Tsk.

Se acercó a su escritorio y arregló un poco los papeles antes "revisados" y vio la botellita color melocotón sobre uno de estos. La tomó y la guardó en una de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tenía el tamaño justo así que cabía perfectamente.

Caminó hacia la salida con la morena detrás de él y salió al pasillo.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Al salir al patio rápidamente se dirigieron al sitio dónde todos los novatos estaban calentando para el entrenamiento. Agatha caminó detrás del sargento, con su cuaderno abrazado al pecho y su bolso colgando de su brazo izquierdo. Al llegar al lugar se posicionó a un lado de éste, sólo que un paso atrás. Por jerarquía claro.

Las órdenes fueron claras, diez vueltas al perímetro del castillo y al terminar, combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Agatha pudo notar que algunos miraron con extrañeza al azabache, incluso el niño de ojos bonitos que en cuanto la vio la saludo y le sonrió. Después de eso sintió una aguda mirada que le heló todo el cuerpo, los cadetes empezaron a correr y ella se apresuró a buscar con la mirada a quien le veía fríamente y sus ojos se conectaron con otros negros y fríos, sintió un escalofrío pasar por su columna e inmediatamente se colocó detrás del sargento para evitar a la hermana adoptiva de Eren.

El azabache giró su cabeza un poco y ella se pegó a la espalda del azabache. Sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del mayor pero fue tan mínimo que lo descartó. El sargento se iba a mover pero ella lo sostuvo para que no se moviera.

- E-espera que esa chica me da miedo - dijo con un estremecimiento.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó él.

- Esa, la pelinegra que no aparta la vista de mí.

El azabache la buscó con la mirada y cuando lo hizo le dijo:

- ¿Qué le hiciste? Parece ser que te tiene mucho odio.

Agatha dejó salir un sonido parecido al de un berrinche y fingió lagrimitas en sus ojos.

- Ya lo sé, pero ni siquiera yo sé porque me odia, es la hermana de Eren supongo que cree que le robaré a su hermano o algo así.

El sargento no dijo nada, pero pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse.

- ¿Y estás planeando robártelo? - aún estaba pegada a su espalda así que no pudo ver su expresión, pero su voz sonaba como si apretara sus dientes.

- ¿Eh? Claro que no, lo único que quiero es tener una vida pacífica mientras encuentro la manera de volver a mi hogar.

El sargento ya no dijo nada, pero su cuerpo aún no se relajaba. Salió de su escondite y se posicionó frente a él. Su semblante estaba endurecido, su mandíbula apretada, pudo notar que sus manos estaban hechas un puño y en su mirada había una extraño sentimiento que no pudo identificar, ¿pena, tal vez?

Después pareció percatarse que ya no se encontraba detrás de él y cambió completamente su expresión por la de siempre (según la señorita Hanji).

- Bueno, esa mocosa ya se fue, busca algo que hacer mientras llega la hora para que te marches – dijo y desvió la mirada.

- Si… Heichou.

Caminó hasta un árbol cercano, se sentó recargando su espalda en el tronco dejando su cuaderno y si bolso a un lado. No apartaba su mirada del rostro del pelinegro, ¿por qué su expresión se había vuelto así?

Fijó su mirada en el azabache y le gustó la manera en la que estaba de pie, con su porte imponente, erguido en su totalidad, con los brazos cruzados y sus piernas un poco separadas, y esa mirada que te puede helar hasta los huesos junto con su ceño fruncido. Una vez más sintió ese cosquilleo en los dedos por dibujar a ese hombre que le llamaba tanto la atención y le provocaba extraños sentimientos en su interior.

Tomó su cuaderno y sacó su estuche de lápices. Ahora no contaba con mucho tiempo pues ya casi eran las dos de la tarde así que empezó a dibujar sin líneas guía, primero la cabeza, luego los hombros, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cadera, las piernas. Después regresó a su rostro, dibujo los finos labios ligeramente apretados del azabache, su nariz y finalmente sus ojos.

"Hermosos" susurró.

Para cuando terminó los detalles, los cadetes ya habían terminado con el calentamiento. Se acercaron a trote al lugar que antes ocuparon y esperaron las órdenes del azabache.

- Ya les había dicho que sería combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las parejas serán igual que ayer - explicó -. Comiencen.

Dio la orden y todos los soldados se acomodaron. Eren volvió a posicionarse frente a la rubia. Igual que el día anterior ella esperó por el ataque, pero tuvo que salir a buscarlo ella misma. Pero esta vez, Eren no lo evitó.

La patada dio de lleno en su costado derecho, le sacó el aire pero ella no se detuvo, volvió a golpearlo unas cuantas veces más. El corazón de Agatha se aceleró y un extraño miedo le recorrió el cuerpo.

La rubia seguía golpeando al castaño, de una patada lo tumbó, se posicionó sobre él y lo siguió golpeando. Agatha veía como los labios de la chica se movían, parecía estarle diciendo algo al moreno. La voz de la ojiazul llegó a los oídos de Agatha y pudo identificar lo que le decía.

- Vamos Eren, saca esa fuerza que liberaste ayer.

No se había dado cuenta que ya estaba justo a un lado del par cuando detuvo el siguiente puñetazo que iba directo al rostro del menor.

- Ya fue suficiente - dijo Agatha con los dientes apretados.

Apretó el brazo de la rubia y la quitó de encima del chico.

- ¿Eren estás bien? - se acuclilló junto al moreno, estaba apunto de colocarle una mano en la frente al chico cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, la giraron con fuerza y provocó que cayera de sentón.

- No interfieras - dijo la rubia.

Agatha se enfadó, se puso de pie y se interpuso entre el moreno y la rubia.

- Si quieres pelear rudo, ¿por qué mejor no te enfrentas a mí?

La chica sonrió de lado, nunca la había visto sonreír, pero hasta sus amigos y compañeros se sorprendieron, sólo un poco y la miró con ojos llenos de superioridad.

- Como quieras.

- Agatha - escuchó la voz del moreno que estaba siendo atendido por su amigo el rubio y la pelinegra odiosa.

- Estaré bien - le dijo sin voltear, no quería perder de vista a la chica. Annie se llamaba, ¿no?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el sargento se acercaba, sería mejor empezar con eso antes de que llegue el mayor, es probable que el lo termine antes de siquiera empezar.

También pudo darse cuenta de una figura alta y fornida cerca de la escalinata de la entrada. Probablemente el comandante. Si esto se salía de control podría irle muy mal a Agatha.

Annie atacó con una patada que Agatha pudo verla y esquivarla fácilmente. Los siguientes golpes los veía casi en cámara lenta, era muy fácil para ella. La ojiazul le lanzó un puñetazo que ella esquivó y atacó ese lado. Golpeó a la otra en el costado y esta retrocedió colocándose una mano sobre el lugar dañado. Era un punto vital, pero Agatha no usó la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle un daño crítico.

Volvió a tomar posición de defensa y esperó a que la chica atacara, y no faltó mucho, la chica se abalanzó a ella, le lanzaba patadas y puñetazos por todos lados, aún así, Agatha los esquivo todos. Parecía que cada vez que fallaba uno, la rubia se enfurecía más y más.

Agatha estaba apunto de golpear a la chica en una pierna cuando la voz del azabache se escuchó provocando distraerla. El puño de Annie le rozó la mejilla izquierda y Agatha reaccionó sin poderlo evitar.

Golpeó los brazos de la rubia hacia un lado, con un golpe en la mandíbula mandó su cabeza hacia atrás, se colocó detrás de ella en un movimiento rápido, con sus manos sobre la mandíbula, tiró del cuerpo de la ojiazul hacia atrás y la dejó caer boca abajo de manera ruda, para finalizar le golpeó la nuca y la dejó inconsciente.

Se puso de pie y dejó salir el aire que sus pulmones habían aprisionado. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con decenas de miradas asombradas. Giró el rostro y se encontró con los ojos grises sorprendidos del sargento, aún más que cuando los vio en su llegada a ese lugar. Y detrás de él, el comandante que parecía haber presenciado el espectáculo. Bajó la mirada y vio el cuerpo de la chica que dejó inconsciente en menos de cinco segundos.

Mierda, se había dejado llevar.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**Uff... Agatha casi le hace un streptease (así se escribe(?)) a Erwin xD aunque lo que escuchaba Agatha en si Ipod eran canciones de Coldplay, pero vamos, todas las mujeres hacemos movimientos "sensuales" mientras limpiamos la casa no? xD**

**Y bueno el movimiento que Agatha hizo para noquear a Annie era uno de Krav Maga, si lo quieren ver sólo escriban en Youtube ****_KRAV MAGA TRAINING • End a fight in 3 seconds! _****es el primero que sale y si no pongan el siguiente link:**

**/watch?v=qWJlooO_4jQ**

**Spoiler: en el próximo capítulo Mikasa llevará a cabo su plan :B**

**haha xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews, les agradezco el apoyo y el aliento para que siga con mi fic.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**¿Reviews?**

**::: (_( .¸¸.• Hana**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 28/06/14**


	5. Chapter 5 De la desesperación

**Buenos días :D vengo a dejarles una linda actualización.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve un poco ocupada con otros proyectos S: pero ya regresé, y éste capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, traté de reducirlo pero me pareció que todo era muy importante para próximos capítulos así que aquí lo tienen, más de ocho mil palabras.**

**Bueno espero que la disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 5 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

_"Atravesando las barreras de la desesperación"_

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - escuchó la voz de Eren muy sorprendida.

Volteó a verlo y él ya se había incorporado un poco, sangre aún caía de su boca y nariz. Sus amigos todavía estaban a su lado, pero la veían igual de sorprendidos que el resto de los cadetes.

- Pues...

- Ya basta - se escuchó la voz del sargento -, ella es mi asistente, obviamente va a ser más fuerte que todos ustedes mocosos. Fue culpa de Leonhart por no haberlo deducido. Ustedes dos - apuntó al rubio fornido y el pelinegro alto que siempre están juntos -, llévenla a la enfermería.

Ambos chicos se inclinaron para tomar a la rubia de un brazo cada uno y al levantarse le dirigieron una rápida mirada a Agatha. Siguieron su camino y entraron al castillo. En la puerta estaba el comandante Erwin, viéndola fijamente, ella se estremeció y desvió su mirada. Genial, lo más seguro es que estuviera en problemas, muy serios problemas.

Volteó a ver a Eren y se arrodilló junto a él, Eren aún le veía asombrado y ella sólo atinó a sonrojarse un poco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Agatha.

Eren asintió, parecía que por la sorpresa su voz no salía pero después volvió a hacer la pregunta anterior.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Agatha desvió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros que ahora no le veían fríamente, sino de manera escrutadora, como analizándola. Se estremeció y volvió a ver a los ojos aguamarina que le veían asombrados. Se rasco un poco la mejilla con una expresión apenada.

- Bueno... pues he entrenado desde que tengo siete años y...

- ¡¿Siete?! - la interrumpió el moreno - desde tan pequeña.

Ella volvió a desviar la mirada y se encontró con la del sargento, que no se había movido de lugar. Tragó duro y asintió.

- Debido a un suceso no muy feliz para mí, decidí aprender a defenderme - le sonrió al moreno.

- ¿Un suceso? ¿Podrías contarme?

Estaba a punto de responder que no era muy importante, pero la voz del sargento la interrumpió. El azabache ordenó reanudar los combates y al rubio y a la pelinegra que llevaran a Eren a la enfermería. Ambos ayudaron al moreno a levantarse, Agatha igual se levantó y le colocó una mano en la mejilla al menor. Ambos volvieron a sentir ese estremecimiento, pero ella no apartó su mano.

- Recupérate pronto - le dijo con una sonrisa.

El moreno igual sonrió y asintió. Agatha quitó su mano antes de que la pelinegra saltara contra ella, o se la arrancara de una mordida. El pequeño rubio sólo le sonrió y los tres se encaminaron a la entrada del castillo. El comandante ya no estaba ahí.

- Vamos - dijo el sargento.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó ella.

- Sólo sígueme.

Él empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que Eren y sus amigos, les dio algunas órdenes a sus subordinados y estos asistieron. El azabache siguió su camino y ella lo siguió. Se dio cuenta de que iban de regreso a la oficina del azabache. Al entrar pudieron ver al comandante sentado en uno de los sillones y Agatha tragó duro. Los recién llegados se sentaron frente al rubio y esperaron a que él hablara.

El comandante cerró sus ojos, cruzó sus brazos y suspiró.

- ¿De dónde exactamente vienes? - dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

Agatha no entendió la pregunta, frunció su ceño y no dijo nada.

- Te hice una pregunta - dijo el rubio al abrir sus ojos y fijarlos fríos en ella.

Agatha tragó duro una vez más, se estremeció y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Y-ya se los dije, desde aquí no sé dónde sea, ni siquiera sé si es otro mundo, tiempo o espacio.

- ¿Cómo es que viajaste?

- Aún no lo sé.

- ¿Vienes de un mundo experto en la guerra?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Todos en tú mundo pelean así?

- ¿Qué? No... espere...

- ¿Están planeando algún tipo de invasión?

- ...

- Contesta.

Agatha no dijo nada, se sorprendió de las preguntas que el comandante le estaba haciendo. ¿Él creía, que venía de un mundo conquistador que la enviaron para analizar sus defensas y estrategias para poder someterlos?

Agatha no pudo aguantarse y una sonora carcajada salió de su boca, su estómago empezó a dolerle y una par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Creo que algo de la locura de Hanji se le había pegado. Levantó el rostro y vio la dura expresión del rostro del Comandante. Rápidamente dejó de reírse y se apresuró a contestar.

- No. Yo no vengo de un planeta que desee conquistar a otros, de hecho, ni siquiera sabemos si hay otros mundos, no sé cómo rayos llegué aquí pero puedo asegurarles que ningún ejército vendrá a quitarles el control de éste extraño mundo.

Ambos superiores la vieron detenidamente, el azabache volteó a ver al ojiazul y éste, después de un largo minuto, suspiró.

- Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo es que eres tan buena peleando? Claramente tenías control de la pelea, si ella llegó a tocarte fue porque te distrajeron - volteó a ver al azabache y luego regresó su mirada a ella -. La derrotaste en menos de cinco segundos.

- Hum... pues aprendí artes marciales desde que tenía siete.

- ¿Artes marciales? - preguntó el azabache.

- Hum... es un sistema de pelea, más que nada para defenderme y lo aprendí por... - desvió su mirada - algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - quiso saber el comandante.

- Pues... - suspiró, sólo diría los detalles más simples - cuando tenía seis fui secuestrada, me querían para algo... que en ese momento no entendía muy bien, pero por fortuna pude escapar y decidí aprender algo de defensa personal.

Ambos hombres la veían detenidamente, uno de manera calculadora y otro con... ¿enojo? El sargento parecía muy enfadado viendo fijamente la superficie muy bien lustrada de su mesa. Después de unos segundos el comandante habló, sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, creo que puedes volver a la limpieza de tu habitación.

- Ugh... - Agatha se había encogido en su lugar, ya había olvidado la maldita limpieza, volvió a voltear con el azabache y ella se relajó, parecía que ya estaba bien, pues su rostro era el "normal".

- Levi, encárgate de ella.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

Agatha pudo apreciar que el azabache veía fijamente al rubio, como queriendo saber que eran las cosas que tenía que hacer, como si intuyera algo.

- Bien - respondió al fin y volteó a verla - vamos.

- Sí.

Salieron de la oficina los tres, el comandante entró a la suya y ellos siguieron el camino al sótano. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la celda/habitación. Agatha se adentró y llegó hasta donde estaba la mesa donde había dejado su cubre-bocas, lo tomó y a la escoba que estaba en una esquina, empezó a barrer junto a la cama y se sorprendió de ver un par de brazos que levantaban el colchón viejo que casi se hacía pedazos. Levantó la mirada y vio al Sargento con un pañuelo en su rostro, cubriéndole su nariz y boca y otro sobre su cabello.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? - preguntó sorprendida quitándose el cubre-bocas.

- Deja de hablar si no quieres que deje de ayudarte - dijo mientras levantaba el colchón y lo sacaba al pasillo.

Agatha sonrió, volvió a cubrirse la boca y continuó barriendo. Iba a colocarse sus audífonos de nuevo, pero decidió no hacerlo por si el sargento le hablaba o empezaban alguna conversación.

Con la ayuda del azabache terminaron muy rápido, ahora sólo faltaba limpiar el baño. Agatha ya había limpiado el techo así que tomó el cepillo para fregar la tina y un bote de agua y jabón, empezó a tallar y el azabache entró al lugar.

- Puaj, que asco - dijo en una mueca - dame uno.

Agatha volteo a verle cuando extendió su mano y ella intercalaba la mirada entre los ojos del sargento y su mano sin saber a qué se refería. Él apuntó el cepillo en su mano y ella al fin comprendió. Tomó otro de los que había en el lugar y se lo dio. Vio como él se acuclilló frente al retrete y atrajo la tina de agua a un lugar entre los dos, para poderla usar. Hundió el cepillo y procedió a tallar el excusado. Agatha reaccionó.

- E-espere, no tiene que hacerlo, yo lo haré cuando termine con esto.

- Sólo déjalo así, es más rápido si se hace entre los dos, preocúpate por tallar correctamente la tina - dijo sin siquiera mirarle.

Ella se quedó callada, sonrió bajo el cubre-bocas y siguió tallando la tina. Definitivamente el sargento no era tan malo como parecía.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Obviamente no iba a dejar que ella tallara la asquerosidad que tenía frente a él, además quería asegurarse de que quedara completamente limpio y eso sólo lo sabría si él era el que lo limpiaba. Volteó a verle disimuladamente y la vio tallar de manera minuciosa, su frente otra vez estaba cubierta de sudor y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

Desvió su mirada y siguió tallando el excusado de mierda que había en el lugar, de pronto su subconsciente le trajo a la mente lo que la chica había dicho sobre su decisión de aprender a defenderse. ¿Fue secuestrada? ¿Le habrán hecho algo malo?

Ella había dicho que la querían para algo que de niña no entendía muy bien, bueno eso puede significar muchas cosas pero la vida que tuvo le mostró muchas cosas que podrían hacer con una pequeña y de sólo imaginárselo un fuerte enojo lo llenó por dentro. No se había dado cuenta de que tallaba el excusado con tanta fuerza hasta que le habló la castaña.

- Heichou, si sigue así romera el excusado.

Levi enfocó la vista y se percató de lo que hacía, se detuvo inmediatamente y volteó a ver a la chica, lo único que podía verle del rostro eran sus ojos, y se veían algo preocupados, le veían atentamente, cómo preguntando si sucedía algo malo y obviamente esperaba una respuesta de él.

- Continúa con tu trabajo - fue lo único que dijo.

Siguió tallando y un par de segundos después pudo ver como la chica continuaba tallando la tina. Su mente volvió a traer esas palabras "…me querían para algo… que en ese momento no entendía muy bien…". No sabía cómo era el mundo del cual provenía la morena, pero al parecer, los humanos no diferían mucho de los que había dentro de las murallas y sobretodo de los que había en la ciudad subterránea.

Su curiosidad no podía quedarse quieta, le daba muchas vueltas al caso y unos minutos después se encontraba preguntando:

- ¿Cómo fue… que fuiste secuestrada? ¿Y cómo escapaste?

La chica se detuvo, vio algo de miedo cruzar sus ojos, pero un parpadeo los devolvió a su mirada normal, continuó tallando pero con la mirada ausente y movimientos lentos. Él iba a hacer lo mismo pero la suave voz de la morena lo detuvo.

- No recuerdo…

- ¿Cómo que no recuerdas? - preguntó en tono neutro.

Ella volteó a verle deteniendo todo movimiento de limpieza, tenía un extraño sentimiento reflejado en la mirada, se quitó el extraño objeto que le cubría la nariz y boca y bajó la mirada.

- Soy huérfana - confesó y él se asombró, no era lo que preguntó pero sabía que tenía algo que ver -, desde que tenía cuatro años viví en un convento - su mirada se tornó ausente como si sus recuerdos pasaran frente a sus ojos-, no era uno de los mejores y en la mesa siempre faltaba algo, pero nunca me queje. Para ayudar a las monjas del lugar, unos amigos y yo ideamos una forma de ganar más dinero - dijo con una sonrisa -, solo queríamos ayudar - su sonrisa se esfumó y sus ojos se apagaron.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, después volvió a sonreír con mirada ausente y continuó:

- Le pedimos a una de las monjas que nos cocinara algunas galletas, ella era una de las que más nos cuidaba y mimaba, así que nos hizo muchas. No nos las comimos, las empaquetamos en bolsitas y las amarramos con listones de colores. La idea era ir de casa en casa, ofreciéndolas como las niñas exploradoras hacían - su mirada regreso al presente y le sonrió - son niñas que las entrenan para sobrevivir a la intemperie, venden galletas para comprar sustentos o algo así - le explicó, probablemente había hecho una expresión de confusión y por eso lo hizo.

- Éramos tres niñas y cinco niños. Todos menores a ocho años. Nos vestimos con las mejores ropas que teníamos y nos salimos del convento por un hueco en la barda. Empezamos a tocar las puertas para vender las galletas, ni siquiera sabíamos en cuanto venderlas. Sin darnos cuenta nos alejamos mucho de la zona del convento.

Ella estaba en cuclillas, juntó sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos, como si fuera un acto inconsciente. Él había dejado el cepillo a un lado, una de sus rodillas se apoyó en el suelo y la otra seguía levantada y en ella apoyaba su brazo.

- Uno de los carruajes de mi mundo se detuvo a un lado de nosotros, de ahí se bajaron tres tipos, al ser unos niños los vimos muy grandes y fuertes. Se fueron contra las niñas en primer lugar - su voz había sonado un poco extraña, él sólo apretó sus manos y siguió escuchando -, de los cinco niños sólo alcanzaron a tomar dos, los demás ya habían corrido para pedir ayuda, nos cubrieron la boca y nos amarraron las muñecas y los tobillos. Nos llevaron a una bodega, en el lugar había otras niñas en las mismas condiciones. Ellos hablaban un idioma extraño y no entendíamos nada de lo que se decían, uno parecía haber bebido mucho y estaba muy enojado. Agarró a una de las niñas y…

- No lo digas. Si no quieres no tienes por qué decirlo.

Ella levantó la mirada, lo vio a los ojos y sonrió.

- La verdad ya no recuerdo nada después de eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te desmayaste? - ella se rio.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Según mis amigos, me enojé mucho y los ataqué. Cuando… hum… por así decirlo, "desperté" mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y los tres tipos pues… no se veían muy bien.

Él la miró sorprendido, nunca se le pudo pasar por la mente de que ella había atacado a tres tipos o peor, matarlos. Pero una parte de él se relajó cuando lo supo.

- No sé qué fue lo que hice en ese momento, pero no quise llegar a ese punto otra vez - se encogió en su lugar y continuó -. Los rostros de mis amigos se veían muy… asustados, pensé que era por los tipos esos, pero cuando me acerqué, se asustaron más.

La vio muy triste y temerosa, pero parecía tener miedo de sí misma. Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos.

- No importa lo que hayas hecho, si querías sobrevivir, eso era lo único que podías hacer y no sólo te salvaste a ti, toda la bola de mocosos inútiles que te acompañaban también los salvaste.

Ella rio, tomó la mano que había dejado sobre su cabeza entre las suyas y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Gracias, Heichou.

- Tsk - fue lo único que pudo decir después de que su corazón se acelerara y su rostro se calentara.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

No sabía por qué, pero se sintió muy bien después de decirle todo eso al sargento. Al principio tenía miedo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o lo que le diría. Incluso llegó a pensar que le temería, pero claro, El Sargento de las Tropas Legionarias de Expedición (¿así era no?) que se enfrentaba a tenebrosos titanes de hasta cincuenta metros de altura, no se asustaría por algo así.

Continuaron limpiando, se concentraron en lo suyo y terminaron más pronto de lo que se esperaban. Lo único que faltaba era arreglar la cama, ella salió a tomar el colchón pero el sargento se adelantó y lo cargó hasta dejarlo sobre la estructura de metálica y ella lo cubrió con la ropa de cama que había dejado ahí el comandante.

- Uff… hace mucho que no limpiaba tanto.

- Siempre deberías hacerlo así - le dijo el azabache.

Ella hizo un gesto de cansancio, cuando regresara a su casa no limpiaría en una semana, no importaba que tan sucio llegara a estar, había limpiado lo suficiente en ese día.

- Quisiera tomar un baño, pero también tengo mucha hambre - dijo dejando caer sus hombros.

- Vamos, ya casi está la cena, cuando termines vienes a tomar un baño - dijo y salió de la habitación.

Ella lo siguió y ambos subieron las escaleras. Llegaron al comedor y vieron a los cadetes sentados en su mesa y los sargentos y el resto del escuadrón del azabache en otra. Juntos llegaron hasta la ventanilla de la cocina y pidieron sus porciones. Las tomaron y se encaminaron a la mesa.

- Heichou, hoy cenaré con los reclutas.

El la miró fijamente por un momento, después desvió la mirada y chasqueó su lengua.

- No la vayas a cagar y decir algo de más. ¿Entendiste?

Y esa era su forma de decir que no diga nada sobre su mundo, ella le sonrió y asintió. Llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el ojiverde junto con sus amigos.

- ¿Me puedo sentar?

Eren se giró pues estaba de espaldas a ella, su expresión demostraba sorpresa pero ella también se sorprendió de no ver ninguna herida en su rostro. Eren se levantó y le indicó que se sentara. Ella lo hizo y vio a la rubia del otro lado de la mesa, en el extremo contrario.

- Este… siento mucho lo de ésta tarde - se disculpó con ella.

La rubia volteó a verla de esa manera tan peculiar que lo hacía, fría y desinteresada. Después se volvió a girar, como si la hubiera ignorado. Agatha iba a replicar pero lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, la que había perdido la pelea era la rubia. Pero los dos chicos que la habían ayudado parecían estar analizándola. Ella se estremeció y regresó su atención al moreno.

- Vaya, no tienes ni una cicatriz o marca, debe ser muy buena la medicina en éste lugar.

El moreno le vio de manera extraña, después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Genial, lo primero que le decía el sargento y era lo primero que hacía. Sólo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Cómo que en éste lugar? - preguntó el pequeño rubio, amigo de Eren. Mierda.

- P-pues es que yo… vengo de un lugar que está muy lejos de alguna ciudad y vivimos generalmente de la tierra - mintió pero parecía creíble pues todos pusieron cara de que comprendían y dejaron el tema.

Agatha suspiró aliviada, iba a empezar a hablar con Eren pero un tipo se sentó a su lado y llamó su atención. Era el mismo del entrenamiento del día anterior.

- Hola - dijo y a Agatha le pareció que lo decía con ¿gallardía?

Quiso reír, pero eso sonaría muy maleducado, así que lo soportó y le respondió:

- Hola.

Siguió comiendo, todos parecían llevarse bien, reían y platicaban muy a gusto, a excepción de la rubia que había vencido. No parecía ser muy habladora. Le preguntaron de dónde venía ella, no supo qué decir y se inventó una ciudad, mejor dicho un pequeñísimo pueblo que Eren dijo que se encontraba del lado norte de Sina. Los demás se lo creyeron y siguieron con la cena. Escuchó como comentaban del extraño comportamiento del Sargento Levi. En la mañana parecía muy enfadado, tenían miedo de que llegara el entrenamiento y la agarrara contra ellos pero se sorprendieron al verlo muy tranquilo cuando llegó al patio.

Agatha también lo había notado pero desconocía la razón de aquello por lo que no comentó nada. Al terminar la cena, los chicos se fueron levantando. Eren se despidió de su hermana adoptiva y su amigo, la chica sólo le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Agatha y continuó su camino. En cambio Armin, le deseó buenas noches.

Eren y Agatha iban a empezar a hablar, pero unos pasos acercándose a ellos los interrumpió y voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

- Levántense - dijo el sargento Levi - tienen que regresar a sus habitaciones.

Ambos obedecieron y siguieron al azabache. Al llegar el primero en entrar fue Eren y el sargento cerró con llave la reja de la celda. Ella igual entró a la suya pero el azabache se dio media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¿No va a cerrar la mía Heichou? - alcanzó a decir antes de que se marchara.

- El cejotas no me dio la orden, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo - dijo mientras sacaba las llaves.

- ¡No! - se apresuró a decir - Así está bien.

- Bien - y sin decir más se marchó.

Agatha se estiró, tenía mucha tensión en el cuerpo, llegó al baño y abrió la llave de la tina. Mientras se llenaba, ella regresó a la habitación y encontró a la señorita Hanji que parecía analizar la habitación.

- Señorita Hanji, ¿qué sucede?

- Oh, nada, sólo venía a entregarte tus uniformes.

- ¿Uniformes?

- Sí, son muy eficientes con eso, ya sabes, es muy fácil que se nos rompan y cosas por el estilo, te traje además una bata para dormir y claro - habló más bajo - ropa interior, toma - le extendió las prendas y ella las tomó -. Te quedó muy bien - dijo pasando la vista de nuevo por la habitación.

- Bueno, recibí un poco de ayuda.

- ¿De quién? - sus ojos parecían iluminárseles.

- Del sargento Levi.

- ¡¿En serio?! - gritó asustando a Agatha.

- S-sí.

- Wow, tengo que ir a molestarlo.

- ¿Cómo? - no había entendido el comentario de la de lentes.

- Nada, continúa con lo que hacías, hasta mañana - agitó la mano mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Agatha suspiró y regresó al baño sólo con la bata de dormir y unas pantis. No supo cómo pero el agua había salido tibia, ya se había hecho a la idea de que se bañaría con agua fría pero festejo internamente, o bueno no tanto pues el grito de felicidad resonó haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes de baño. Procedió a quitarse la ropa y finalmente entrar al glorioso baño que tanto se merecía. Después recordó que no tenía jabón pero vio un par de botellitas a un lado de la tina. No habían estado cuando limpió.

Se preguntó quién las habría dejado ahí, tomó una y la abrió, obviamente no tenían etiqueta alguna pero pudo reconocer el dulce aroma a manzanas. Abrió la otra, esperaba el mismo olor, pero el contenido de esa botella olía a coco. Sonrío, quienquiera que haya sido le dio dos opciones al no saber sus gustos. La verdad ambos olían bien, cualquiera hubiera servido pero se decidió el de coco y vertió un poco en su mano, procedió a tallarse el pelo y después el cuerpo. Al terminar se secó con una toalla que también había aparecido de quien sabe dónde (probablemente la había traído la misma persona que dejó el jabón).

Se vistió rápidamente, se colocó de nuevo su guardapelo y salió del baño, secó su cabello y se acercó a sus bolsos para ver si de casualidad había un cepillo, pero no encontró nada. Sacó su celular y lo encendió, todavía tenía la mitad de la pila, lo dejó sobre la mesita y se encontró con otra cosa "aparecida".

Un cepillo. Definitivamente le daría un beso a la persona que dejó todo eso ahí, claro cuando se entere. Cepilló su cabello y al terminar volvió a dejar el cepillo en la mesa. Estaba por acostarse cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Se asomó por la reja (necesitaba una puerta, al menos una cortina) y se encontró con los ojos aguamarina de Eren.

- ¿Qué pasa Eren?

- Yo… sólo quería decirte que… - parecía un poco avergonzado, incluso había un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Si? - lo animó a continuar.

- Puedes contar conmigo, sé que debes extrañar a tu familia y amigos, pero debes saber que aquí has hecho más amigos y… a mí me puedes considerar cómo tu hermano menor.

Agatha se sorprendió, era cierto que había hecho varios amigos, pero al pensar en el moreno como un hermano menor un sentimiento cálido llenó su pecho. Le sonrió al ojiverde y asintió.

- Gracias Eren, serás un lindo hermano menor, no tengo ninguno así que eso sería lindo.

- ¿No tienes?

- La verdad no tengo familia.

- ¿Qué?

Agatha se recargó en las rejas, Eren también se acercó a la reja de su celda y esperó a que ella continuara.

- Soy huérfana - ya eran dos personas a la que le confesaba eso, en el mismo día -, desde los cuatro años.

- Vaya, pero supongo que tienes amigos que te esperan en ese lugar.

- Claro, ahora que lo dices, mis amigas deben estar muy preocupadas.

Con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado de Edith y Evangeline, la vieron caer de la ventana, si no habían sufrido un ataque cardiaco deben estar muy preocupadas. La voz del moreno la trajo de vuelta al presente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Oh, nada, recordé que mis amigas me vieron desaparecer, deben estar muy preocupadas.

- Bueno, espero que pronto puedas regresar, de todas formas, aquí tendrás un hermano.

- Gracias.

Eren bostezó y se lo contagió a Agatha, ella se separó de las barras de la reja y le hablo.

- Será mejor dormir, ambos debemos estar muy cansados.

- La verdad sí - él se estiró y se giró para llegar a su cama.

Ella hizo lo mismo, retiró las frazadas y se metió a la cama. Escuchó unas tenues Buenas noches por parte del ojiverde y ella se las devolvió. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Oscuridad, eso era lo único que veía.

- ¿Agatha?

Alguien la llamaba, era esa suave y dulce voz que antes había escuchado. Giraba su rostro en la oscuridad, quería saber quién era la persona que le llamaba pero no podía visualizar nada.

- ¿Agatha?

- Ya voy mamá - volvió a contestar esa voz infantil.

Una puerta se abrió frente a ella y se acercó a una mujer que se encontraba en cama, al llegar junto a ella le entregó un vaso de leche y una rebanada de pan.

- Gracias hija - era una bella mujer, con expresión amable y una tierna sonrisa, cabello castaño más claro que el suyo y unos ojos color verde; tomó las cosas y las dejó sobre el buró junto a la cama.

Esa mujer se le hizo familiar a Agatha, no recordaba de dónde, pero estaba segura de haberla visto antes.

- Dime hija, - palmeó el lugar vacío junto a ella - ¿ya comiste tú?

- Sí - contestó animadamente mientras subía con algo de dificultad la cama.

- Bueno - la mujer le sonrió.

- Mamá tienes que comer para que te recuperes pronto.

- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo y tomó el vaso para darle un largo sorbo.

- Tienes que comer muy bien para que mi hermanito nazca muy fuerte - dijo mientras le acariciaba el abultado vientre a la mujer.

- Así es.

- ¿Cómo se llamará? - preguntó entusiasmada la niña.

- No lo sé, por qué no le pones tú el nombre.

- ¿De verdad? - la mujer asintió - ¡Sí! Encontraré el mejor nombre para mi hermanito.

La oscuridad volvió a envolverla.

- No papi - escuchaba su voz infantil llorando - eso me duele.

Sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Un haz de luz comenzó a aparecer frente a sus ojos, pero su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas de su llanto.

- No papi, por favor.

La silueta de un hombre apareció frente a ella, la tomó del brazo y le acercó algo parecido a una jeringa.

- Tranquila hija, todo estará bien.

- No... Papi... - aquel líquido parecía estar haciendo efecto en ella, su vista cada vez era más borrosa y sus párpados le pesaban.

La mano de aquel hombre se acercó a su rostro, le acarició la frente y se inclinó para darle un beso. No pudo distinguir su rostro, pero pudo ver que usaba unos lentes y sus ojos eran de un color café similar al suyo.

Después todo se volvió a llenar de oscuridad.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Beep beep beep

El molesto sonido de la alarma del celular comenzó a sonar.

Tanteó el lugar a un lado de su cama pero estaba vacío. Levantó la cabeza, sacándola de las sábanas blancas, la habitación estaba ligeramente oscura, sólo un halo de luz entraba por la diminuta ventana que había en la parte superior del lugar. Vio la luz de la pantalla de su celular sobre la mesa. Se levantó y se aproximó a ella, tomó el celular y deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla para desactivar la alarma.

- ¿Qué era eso, señorita Agatha? - escuchó la voz de Eren a su espalda.

Agatha se giró para responderle pero se encontró con el sargento Levi viéndole de la cabeza a los pies. Su corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas se calentaron y sus manos viajaron rápidamente al dobladillo de su camisón (que le llegaba a medio muslo) y tiró de él para intentar cubrirse un poco más.

- ¿Q-qué está haciendo?

El azabache levantó la mirada, que se había detenido en sus piernas cuando la "inspeccionaba", y la miró a los ojos.

- Vengo a sacar a éste mocoso, tiene trabajo que hacer.

El sargento se dio la vuelta abrió la reja de la celda de Eren y después de unos segundos éste salía de su habitación. Saludó a Agatha y ella se lo devolvió.

- ¿Qué era lo que se escuchaba señorita Agatha?

- ¿Señorita? - preguntó con una ceja levantada - Creo que después de la plática de anoche puedes decirme sólo Agatha - le sonrió.

Eren igual sonrió y volvió a preguntar ésta vez sin usar el honorífico. Ella se acercó y le mostró el celular.

- Es un objeto de mi mundo, sirve para muchas cosas, entre ellas despertarme ruidosamente - dijo y rio un poco.

Eren también rio, iba a preguntar algo pero el sargento, que aún estaba en el lugar les habló.

- Si ya terminaron, muévanse. Eren, en la puerta del sótano te espera Erd, él tiene indicaciones para tus tareas de hoy.  
- Sí, señor - respondió el ojiverde haciendo el saludo militar, se giró y antes de irse se despidió de Agatha con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano.

Ella igual se despidió y giró el rostro para ver al azabache. Automáticamente sus manos viajaron hasta su camisón y tiraron de él un poco más. El azabache bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta claramente de lo que Agatha estaba intentando hacer. Él volvió a subir la mirada y la vio a los ojos, después le extendió una especie de morral y ella lo tomó con algo de duda.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó mientras trataba de ver en su interior.

- Ropa, cámbiate, si vas a tomar un baño hazlo rápido, estaré esperando en la puerta del sótano - dijo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Ella sólo lo vio alejarse, cuando sus pasos ya no se escuchaban abrió el morral y sacó el contenido. Era un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa (claramente masculina) blanca, por fortuna parecía de su talla, tal vez le quedaría un poco grande de las mangas pero eso se podría arreglar. Entró al baño y abrió la llave para que se llenara la tina, se desvistió rápidamente y entró a la bañera cuando el agua no estaba ni a la mitad. El agua, igual que en la noche, estaba tibia, así que relajó los músculos y comenzó a bañarse.

Al terminar se secó pasando la toalla por todo su cuerpo y al final la enrolló en su cabello. Se vistió con la ropa que le había dado el sargento. Los pantalones le quedaban bien, si acaso uno o dos dedos más grandes, la camisa en cambio le llegaba a medio muslo y las mangas cubrían todo el brazo hasta los dedos. Se fajó la camisa dentro del pantalón y las mangas las enrolló un poco para que llegaran hasta sus muñecas. Salió del baño, se cepilló el cabello en tiempo récord y se calzó las botas del uniforme. Subió casi corriendo las escaleras y al abrir la puerta vio al azabache cruzado de brazos esperándola. No se había fijado, pero ese día no llevaba el uniforme de soldado, llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y unas botas negras, un poco más cortas que las del uniforme pues éstas le llegaban a medio muslo.

Él se giró a verla y con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera. Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a un lugar al cual Agatha no había ido. Al entrar a una construcción de madera se pudo dar cuenta que eran las caballerizas, él se acercó a uno de los box y sacó un caballo color café oscuro con patas blancas. Ya estaba ensillado y listo para montar.

- Toma - el azabache le extendió las riendas, ella un poco confundida las tomó y él sin decir nada se acercó a otro box y sacó otro caballo, éste era uno completamente negro, a excepción de una pequeña franja blanca en medio de sus ojos.

- E-espere, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer?

- Iremos a la ciudad - dijo mientras dirigía al caballo a la salida - tengo algunas cosas que comprar.

- ¿E-en caballo?

- Obviamente.

- ¿Y espera que vaya con usted? - dijo con incredulidad. ¿Acaso cree que ella sabe montar?

- Por eso te llamé - dijo con su tono de voz normal.

- No puedo.

Él le vio fijamente por unos segundos, después se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y le volvió a hablar.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

- No puedo, no sé montar.

Él abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, y le miró incrédulo.

- ¿Qué? En mi mundo yo no me traslado en caballos, ya nadie lo hace, bueno casi nadie, en las ciudades nadie anda por ahí en montados en caballos - dijo un poco sarcástica, tenía miedo de que la obligara a subir a ese monstruoso caballo, y cuando tiene miedo se pone un poco sarcástica.

El azabache la miró fijamente por unos segundos, después cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

- De acuerdo, sostén a Caronte*.

- ¿Caronte?

- Así se llama mi caballo.

Ella se acercó y tomó las riendas del caballo negro y le pasó las otras al sargento. Él metió al caballo a su box, le quitó la silla y las riendas y al final salió del lugar. Volvió a tomar a Caronte y lo sacó de las caballerizas. Abrió una de las bolsas que había a los lados de la montura y de ella sacó dos capas color negro.

- Póntela - dijo en tono de orden.

Ella lo hizo y el igual se colocó la suya para después montar al caballo, le tendió una mano y ella todavía con un poco de miedo la tomó y subió atrás del sargento. Sus brazos rápidamente rodearon la cintura del azabache. Sintió un temblor en el cuerpo al que se aferraba pero lo más probable es que hubiera sido ella.

- Supongo que no hay necesidad de decirte que te sostengas.

Ella iba a responder con un comentario sarcástico pero se le atoró en la garganta cuando el sargento tiró de las riendas de Caronte y el caballo comenzó a trotar un poco rápido. El sargento llegó a las puertas de la barda y dio la orden de abrirlas. Los soldados obedecieron al instante y en cuanto estuvieron abiertas el caballo reanudó su trote.

Para distraerse, Agatha puso atención a los sonidos que la rodeaban, aves, grillos, un riachuelo y muchos otros sonidos de la naturaleza, después decidió enfocar el sentido del olfato. Olía mucho a hierbas silvestres pero el olor que le dio de lleno, fue un dulce olor a manzanas que se le hacía conocido.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la ciudad. Bueno, una ciudad ahí era muy diferente a una ciudad en Francia, o en cualquier lugar del mundo donde provenía. Las casas todas eran de madera, en las entradas había postes donde seguramente ataban a los caballos, todo medio de transporte era un caballo, o una carreta halada por uno.

Había muchos vendedores y muchos locales de todo tipo de cosas. El sargento se detuvo frente a un almacén y bajó del caballo, tomó a Agatha de la cintura y la ayudó a bajar. Ella se acercó al poste donde el azabache ataba a Caronte y se recargó un poco en él.

Las piernas las tenía entumecidas, y ni hablar de su trasero. Y para colmo caminaba con las piernas muy separadas.

- Joder... si Edith me viera en estos momentos, diría que me ha cogido un negro - dijo en francés.

Volteó a ver al sargento y lo vio con una ceja levantada, ella negó con la cabeza. Probablemente no le había entendido nada. Él no dijo nada y se adentró al local, ella lo siguió con algo de dificultad obviamente, y lo vio dar vuelta en un pasillo. Parecía analizar muy bien un par de productos de limpieza, claro, es un maniático de la limpieza.

Al final tomó ambos, ella bufó. Después él se acercó a un estante donde había botellas iguales a las que habían aparecido en su baño. Él las apuntó y le habló.

- Aquí hay varios aromas, puedes escoger el que gustes - dijo sin mirarla.

Entonces él... ¿él fue el que dejó todas esas cosas? Sonrió.

- El de coco está bien.

Pudo ver cómo el cuerpo del mayor reaccionó como sorprendido. Le llamó, el respondió pero no giró su rostro, ella volvió a llamarlo y con fastidio él le contestó pero no volteó a verle.

- ¡Heichou! - exclamó simulando fastidio.

- ¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?! - gritó mientras se daba la vuelta para encararla.

Ella se acercó a él en un movimiento rápido y le besó suavemente una mejilla, que enrojeció junto con la otra mientras él le veía asombrado. Ella sonrió ante la reacción del sargento y su corazón se agitó un poco. Se giró para ver las botellas pero sintió la mano del azabache tomarla de la muñeca y tirar de ella hasta que chocó contra su pecho, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

Agatha levantó la mirada y vio fijamente a los ojos grises que le veían de una manera muy diferente a la usual. Él tomó de su barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar y le levantó el rostro un poco más mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa. El corazón de Agatha se aceleró, su rostro se calentó tanto que juraría que estaba del mismo color que un tomate. Vio cómo el rostro del sargento se acercaba al suyo, su respiración se detuvo y lentamente cerró sus ojos.

Pero nunca llegó lo que esperaba. El agarre que el azabache tenía en su cintura se aflojó hasta ya no sentir su brazo rodeándola. Abrió sus ojos y vio cómo el sargento se alejaba de ella.

- Apresúrate, todavía hay muchas cosas que comprar.

Ella se quedó ahí, anclada al suelo como la vez del autobús o con el titán. ¿Qué había sucedido?

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Obviamente no iba a besarla en medio de un pasillo de productos de limpieza de un almacén. ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía?

No, ¿por qué cojones no pensó antes de hacer lo que hizo? Mierda, la había cagado. Se había echado de cabeza, esa mocosa tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella... Espera un minuto, ni siquiera él sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella. ¿Ella sentiría algo por él? Lo dudaba, sólo llevaban tres días de conocerse, aunque... ella cerró sus ojos. Eso era una clara aceptación ¿no?

Joder... tal vez si debió haberla besado sin importarle el lugar. Pero bueno eso ya no importaba. La cagó cuando la atrajo hacia él y la cagó cuando no la beso. Mierda.

Salió de la tienda y se dirigió a otras, compró varias cosas y aunque trataba de sacarse "ese" suceso con cualquier otra cosa, no lo lograba. Llegó a un mercado* y se acercó a varios puestos pero nada le llamaba la atención. Volteó a ver a la castaña y la encontró en un puesto de chucherías, accesorios como collares, pulseras, aretes y toda esa mierda que usan las mujeres. La vio sorprenderse por algo, rápidamente tomó con la mano que llevaba libre de las compras de él y lo examinó detenidamente.

Después con una expresión de pena lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa y caminó al siguiente puesto. Él se acercó y tomó la cosa esa que había tomado la morena. Era una pulsera, de un material parecido al bronce, con muchas piedras de color aguamarina y café dorado. Sin pensarlo mucho preguntó por el precio. No era nada barato, pero nunca compraba nada más que productos de limpieza así que tenía mucho dinero ahorrado.

Lamentablemente la comida que había pensado tener con la chica tendría que ser para otra ocasión. Pagó por la pulsera y la mujer le dio como regalo una linda caja de terciopelo azul oscuro para guardar la pulsera en ella. Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como agradecimiento y se alejó.

Como todo su dinero se había ido en ese pequeño accesorio ya no tenían nada que hacer en la ciudad. Llamó a la chica y ella un poco sonrojada regresó a él esperando sus órdenes.

- Ya vamos a volver - dijo y se giró para ir a donde había dejado a Caronte.

Ella asintió y lo siguió un poco alejada. Guardaron las cosas en los bolsos de la montura. Levi subió y ayudó a la chica que ahora no ponía ninguna resistencia y cuando estuvo detrás de él lo rodeó con sus brazos pero ya no se aferró a él con el fervor con el que lo había hecho en el viaje de ida. Frunció el ceño y pensó en hacer galopar a Caronte pero desechó esa idea, lo más probable es que la muy idiota se caiga.

Bufó y emprendió el camino de vuelta.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Agatha no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había estado pensando en el casi-beso con el sargento. Cuando el azabache la había rechazado se sintió muy mal, su corazón sintió una punzada y un sentimiento de vacío creció en su interior. En la mañana cuando fue a sacar al ojiverde a ella la trató con normalidad, la llevó hasta la oficina del Comandante y sin decir nada más se alejó.

Y para empeorar su día sus malditas piernas habían amanecido entumecidas y adoloridas y no podía evitar caminar con las piernas un poco más abiertas de lo normal. Definitivamente si Edith la viera diría que un negro se la habría cogido toda la noche sin descanso. Bueno, no tanto, pues no caminaba como mono capuchino erguido.

En la oficina del Comandante sólo estaba él arreglando su papeleo, le pidió ayuda para clasificar algunos documentos, ella accedió y se sentó frente a él. Pasaron al menos una hora sin decirse nada, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de papel. Después de un rato tocaron la puerta y un hombre rubio, fornido y un poco más alto que el comandante entró.

Le dijo que un tal Pixis había llegado al lugar y el comandante Smith se apresuró a salir dejándole todo el trabajo a ella, suspiró y continuó con la clasificación. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que el rubio se había ido cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

- Pase - dijo Agatha.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y la hermana adoptiva de Eren entró.

- El comandante no está, acaba de salir con otro soldado a la entrada principal - le informó para que pudiera alcanzarlo.

- No, venía a decirte que el sargento Levi te llama.

Agatha se extrañó un poco. Si el sargento la llamaba, ¿por qué no mandó a alguien de su escuadrón?

- En estos momentos está ocupado, y todo su escuadrón también - le informó la azabache como si hubiera leído su mente - por eso te necesita, hay algunas cosas que quiere que hagas.

Agatha aun así dudó un poco, no debía andar por ahí sin supervisión del sargento, el comandante o la mayor Hanji. Pero el sargento la llamaba, no había problema, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, ¿podrías llevarme a donde él se encuentra?

La chica no respondió, solo asintió y se dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina, Agatha se apresuró y la alcanzó en el pasillo. La azabache la guio por el castillo por unos pasillos que nunca había recorrido, salieron por una puerta doble de madera que dio a un patio cerrado, nunca antes había estado en esa parte del castillo, pero Agatha no le tomó mucha importancia, pues no llevaba ni una semana en el lugar.

Alcanzó a ver las figuras del sargento, la señorita Hanji, el escuadrón del azabache y de Eren. Todos le daban la espalda. Escuchó la animada voz de Hanji que alentaba a Eren a hacer algo, no sabía a qué se refería. Ella empezó a caminar en dirección al grupo y dejó atrás a la azabache. Cuando no le faltaban ni cinco metros para llegar con ellos un estallido se escuchó en el lugar, algo enorme rodeado de vapor estaba frente al grupo completo, excepto... un momento, ¿dónde estaba Eren?

La cosa gigante se dio media vuelta y Agatha pudo identificarlo. Era un titán. Ella se asustó un poco pero por el resto de las personas. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Eren?

El monstruo medía alrededor de quince metros, y de un sólo paso se acercó a ella. No había apartado su vista de él, pero pudo escuchar los gritos del sargento y los demás. El titán se inclinó y acercó su enorme mano a ella.

- ¡Eren, no lo hagas! - gritó la señorita Hanji.

¿Eren? ¿Ése titán era Eren?

Y como si respondieran a sus preguntas, cuando la enorme mano del titán la rodeó pudo sentir ése extraño estremecimiento que siempre sentía cuando tocaba al ojiverde. Pero en ésta ocasión había sido mucho más fuerte.

¿Por qué sentía que su energía abandonaba su cuerpo?

Eren la levantó, ella escuchó como los pistones de varios equipos 3D se accionaban y los cables metálicos se desenrollaban y enrollaban. Pudo ver la silueta de alguien y el filo de una cuchilla cortó la mano de Eren.

Todo el escuadrón comenzó a atacarlo y enormes gritos titánicos salían de la boca de Eren.

- ¡Basta! ¡No lo lastimen! - gritó Agatha.

Después sintió como la mano aflojaba el agarre y la dejaba en caída libre. Escuchó cómo alguien accionaba su equipo 3D. Una pequeña figura se acercaba a ella mientras hacía una pirueta, cuando estuvo más cerca lo reconoció. Era el sargento Levi.

Ella estiró sus brazos para agarrarse a él. El sargento tenía sus manos ocupadas con sus cuchillas así que ella tenía que aferrarse a alguna parte del cuerpo del azabache. Pero estaba muy lejos. Detrás de él pudo ver cómo el resto de los muchachos atacaban la parte trasera del cuello de Eren. Volvió a gritar un "Basta", pero nadie la escuchaba.

Volvió a enfocar la vista en el sargento, no quería voltear hacia abajo pero sabía muy bien que no le quedaba mucha altura y el sargento todavía estaba muy lejos. Estiró aún más sus manos en dirección al azabache mientras veía cómo el rostro del sargento cambiaba poco a poco. A cada segundo que pasaba, la desesperación llenaba más y más sus ojos. Después de no mucho, el sargento soltó una de sus cuchillas y estiró su brazo en su dirección. Agatha sabía perfectamente qué era lo que significaba eso.

Le dirigió al sargento una cálida y tierna sonrisa, sus manos todavía estaban extendidas hacia él pero solamente por el efecto de la caída. Él estiró aún más su mano y alcanzó a rozar las puntas de los dedos de Agatha. Ella le sonrió aún más, él negó con la cabeza y por primera vez pudo escuchar su nombre de los labios del azabache.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro lleno de desesperación del sargento. Después, todo se difuminó.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Caronte: en la mitología griega, Caronte es el nombre del barquero que lleva las almas al hades. ¿Por qué lo elegí? Porque para Levi, el mundo en el que vive es el infierno o inframundo, para él claro, y su medio de transporte, osea el caballo se debería llamar así, ¿si me expliqué?

Mercado: en mi país, o al menos en el lugar donde vivo, un mercado es como un tianguis(?) donde muchas personas ponen mesas y carpas en las calles y se ponen a vender ropa, joyería, juguetes, accesorios y mucha porquería que compramos por el consumismo xD

**¿Y qué les pareció? **

**Agradecería que me dejaran un review para saber si voy bien con esta historia, sino para tratar de arreglarla :S **

**Y como dije al principio, todo lo que viene en este capítulo es para algo que se relacionará con los próximos capítulos. Pude haber quitado una de las dos escenas de Levi y Agatha (la del baño o la de la ciudad) pero por dios! éste es un Levi x OC y no había escrito nada así xD y bueno, hubo un casi beso que los dejó pensando a ambos, no me maten, les prometo más!**

**¿Y bueno qué habrá pasado con Agatha? ¿Cuál es su relación con Eren? **

**Creo que les he dejado muchas pistas, y algunas ya se habrán dado cuenta xD**

**Eso es todo. Ya saben, dejen review y actualizaré muy pronto :D**

**::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
**•****.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 13/07/14**


	6. Chapter 6: Las barreras del peligro

**Muuuuuy buenas tardes *y lo dice porque llega tarde con el fic* u.u**

**Tengo una excusa! digo razón, primero, asistí a un curso de la facultad que iba antes de entrar, cuando lo terminé empecé a escribir pero mi cpu murió, y ahora estoy desde un ciber que me cobra un putamadral la hora (según yo, pues desde hace mucho que no venía a uno) DX**

**y bueno ya dejo todo mi drama.**

**¡Disfrúten!**

**Disclaimer: blablabla SnK no es mío, ¡lo que sigue!**

**Advertencias: LevixOC, lenguaje vulgar y un poco de OoC(?) [creo]**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 6 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

_"Atravesando las barreras del... peligro."_

Si de por sí, Rivaille sufría de insomnio, la noche anterior no pudo dormir ni siquiera las dos o tres horas que normalmente duerme debido a que estuvo pensando en lo sucedido en el almacén con Agatha. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, el rostro sonrojado de la chica venía a su mente y lo torturaba haciéndolo pensar en infinidad de cuestiones, dudas y posibles situaciones que hubieran acontecido de haber besado esos rosados y -posiblemente- deliciosos labios que tanto se le antojaban.

Cuando pasaron las horas y no faltaba más de una hora para que amaneciera, se levantó de su lecho y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, que para su mala fortuna, la tranquilidad del baño no hacía más que continuar esos extraños pensamientos.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que sentirse así?

Como una chica enamorada, que se lamentaba de no haber tenido el valor de confesarse. Él no estaba enamorado. Podría jurarlo, nunca antes le había pasado con alguna otra mujer, sólo ha sentido deseo, lujuria, y tal vez pasión, con las pocas parejas sexuales que ha tenido -pocas, porque no le gustaba mucho el tener que compartir fluidos, pero al momento de la calentura lograba olvidarse in poco, pero cuando su cerebro se liberaba de esas toxinas, lo único que sentía era asco-, que, por su posición, su personalidad fría y su aspecto no le faltaban, pero muy pocas le llamaban la atención o lograban encenderlo y el mismo día que la conocía, se la cogía y nunca más la volvía a ver. Hasta ese momento, a ninguna mujer que le llamaba la atención la dejaba pasar, y ninguna se le había negado.

Pero con esa chica era diferente. Si la deseaba -y cómo la deseaba- pero además del deseo y la lujuria que le despertaba, había otro sentimiento igual de fuerte que los otros, o tal vez más. Ése sentimiento era el que lo frenaba al momento de querer tocarla, al momento de abrir su boca y ofrecerle una noche excitante de pasión y lujuria gracias al mejor sexo que podría tener en su vida.

Era como si quisiera algo más. Algo más que ella le tenía que dar y sentía que si se apresuraba lo perdería.

Entrecerró sus ojos y talló con más fuerza sus cabellos azabaches. Bufó con frustración y se colocó bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera. Terminó de bañarse, se afeitó, se vistió y se peinó.

Trató de tranquilizarse un poco, arrojó todos los extraños pensamientos que llegaron a él en la noche más frustrada que ha tenido en meses al fondo de su mente y salió al pasillo para dirigirse al sótano. Al llegar ahí abrió la puerta de la celda del Jaeger y se giró para ver en el interior de la celda de la castaña y la pudo ver de pie junto a su cama, pero a diferencia del día anterior, ya estaba vestida con el uniforme. Levantó su mirada para verla a los ojos pero ella la apartó rápidamente, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas. Uno muy tenue, pero que él pudo notar.

- Sal ya mocosa, hay muchas cosas que hacer - dijo con su tono neutro.

Ella se estremeció y se apresuró a salir de la celda. Como no estaba cerrada la abrió ella misma y salió, iba a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, pero Rivaille apartó la mirada y se giró para caminar hacia las escaleras seguido de los dos menores.

Al estar en la primera planta se dirigieron a las escaleras para llegar a la segunda y en ella se detuvieron frente a la puerta del Comandante. Rivaille la abrió sin tocar y se adentró en ella. Se adentró y habló.

- Aquí tienes a la mocosa - le dijo al rubio que le miraba con reproche, probablemente por entrar de ese modo a su oficina.

- Está bien, ya puedes irte - dijo bajando la mirada a sus papeles.

- Ni que tuvieras que decírmelo - dijo desde la puerta.

No vio la reacción del mayor, ni escuchó su respuesta, simplemente siguió caminando por los pasillos con Eren detrás de él.

- Disculpe - escuchó la voz de Eren detrás de él -, ¿por qué dejó a Agatha con el comandante?

¿Agatha? ¿Agatha? ¿Desde cuándo se tenían esa confianza? Ah, cierto, ayer habían dicho algo de una plática ¿no? ¿De qué habrían platicado?

- ¿Heichou? - lo volvió a llamar.

- Sabes que en las mañanas practicamos tus transformaciones, sabes que es peligroso para ella por no tener un entrenamiento para enfrentar titanes.

Cómo le molestaba que estuviera hablando de ella, le gustaría poder aplastar esas esperanzas que tenía con la chica.

- Además - agregó, dejando que el enojo en su interior hablase -, no creo que te guste que ella se enterara de tu situación y termine temiéndote y piense que seas un monstruo.

Escuchó el jadeo que le provocó al menor y sintió un poco de culpa. Salió al patio cerrado en el que practicaban las transformaciones del moreno y se detuvieron junto a su equipo y Hanji que ya estaban ahí.

- Muy bien Eren, te bajaremos al pozo y ahí te transformaras, veremos si aún reaccionas como lo hiciste hace dos días.

- Sí.

El chico se puso la cuerda en la cintura, se colocó en el borde y comenzó a bajar con ayuda de Erd y Gunter que sostenían la cuerda. Una vez en el fondo, se la desanudó y se preparó para la transformación.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Mikasa se encontraba escondida en uno de los armarios de limpieza de uno de los pasillos. Cuando escuchó la voz de Eren y la del Capitán acercarse, ése era el único lugar cercano en el cual esconderse.

Había escuchado la pocas palabras que se dirigieron, y ella le habían dado una idea.

Había pensado en varias maneras para apartar a la morena que tanto le fastidiaba del lado de su querido hermano. Su primer plan era el hacer uso de su fuerza para darle una paliza que le harán recapacitar cuando se acerque a Eren.

Pero después de ver cómo noqueó a Annie tan fácilmente, aún con su coraje y su orgullo revueltos en su interior tuvo que buscar otro plan.

Y Eren y el sargento le habían dado una idea. Nunca se le habría pasado por la mente debido a que creyó que la chica, al ser asistente del azabache, sabía de la condición de Eren. Pero ahora sabía que lo desconocía, y podía usar algo más fuerte que la fuerza bruta.

El miedo.

Si la castaña veía a su hermano transformándose en titán, lo más probable es que le tema. Otra cosa que le había llamado la atención de la plática era que, la chica no tenía entrenamiento contra los titanes.

¿Entonces que rayos estaba haciendo aquí?

Decidió dejar eso de lado. Si en dado caso su nuevo plan no funcionaba, recurriría a esa información y podría hacer que los altos mandos la echaran del cuartel.

Ahora se encontraba en la esquina de uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, con la mirada fija en la puerta del Comandante. Esperaba que nadie pasara por ese lugar porque supuestamente ella debería estar entrenando con el resto del equipo. Sólo necesitaba una situación, una pequeña oportunidad para poder llevarla hasta el lugar de entrenamiento para que pudiera verlo.

Para su mala fortuna tuvo que esperar casi dos horas para una oportunidad. Ya se estaba desesperando y temía que el entrenamiento ya hubiera acabado, cuando uno de los asistentes del Comandante entró a la oficina y un par de minutos después salían ellos dos solos. Perfecto.

Salió de su escondite y caminó lo más normal que pudo, llegó a la puerta y la golpeó. Escuchó la voz de la castaña del otro lado dándole permiso. Apretó loa puños y entró. La vio detrás del escritorio del Comandante arreglando unos papeles, levantó la vista y sus ojos color chocolate se clavaron en los suyos, negros y fríos.

- El comandante no está, acaba de salir con otro soldado a la entrada principal - dijo la castaña.

- No, venía a decirte que el sargento Levi te llama.

Mikasa pudo ver como la confusión afectaba el rostro de la chica, probablemente estaba pensando en por qué el sargento la enviaría a ella así que se apresuró en decir una mentira.

- En estos momentos está ocupado, y todo su escuadrón también, por eso te necesita, hay algunas cosas que quiere que hagas.

Aún podía ver la duda en su rostro, pero conforme pasaban los segundos su expresión se relajaba.

"Date prisa idiota, el comandante puede regresar" dijo para sus adentros.

- Bueno, ¿podrías llevarme a donde él se encuentra? - por fin aceptaba.

Mikasa no respondió, simplemente asintió y se giró para salir de la oficina, giró el rostro a la izquierda del pasillo, por donde se había ido el comandante y no vio ni escuchó nada. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio y se giró hacia la derecha, para bajar por las otras escaleras del piso, no quería toparse con el rubio a mitad de camino, además, las otras escaleras están más cerca de la puerta del patio en el que practicaban las transformaciones.

Guió a la chica por los pasillos y al llegar a las puertas dobles de madera del patio abrió una y le indicó a la castaña que saliera. Mikasa pudo ver que todos estaban alrededor de Eren. Probablemente ya lo habían terminado. Bajó la mirada y maldijo internamente por la oportunidad desaprovechada.

De pronto escuchó un estruendo, rápidamente levantó el rostro y vio Eren en su forma titán tomar a la castaña en una de sus gigantescas manos iba a correr al patio pero unas voces acercándose se lo impidieron, se giró hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se apresuró a irse de ahí.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

- ¡Vamos Eren! ¡Hazlo! - gritaba la cuatro ojos junto a un cabreado Rivaille.

Ya habían terminado el entrenamiento, ya se iba a ir a su oficina a tomarse su tan anhelado té negro para quitarse todo el estrés que se le había acumulado en sólo un par de horas.

Y aquí estaba todavía, cumpliendo el capricho de la gafas de mierda de que se transformara el mocoso fuera del pozo para saber qué era lo que lo llamaba. Y para empeorarlo todo, no dejaba de gritar con un entusiasmo que a cualquiera le parecería irritante, no sólo a Rivaille.

- ¿Está segura de esto, señorita Hanji? - preguntó con un poco de duda y miedo el moreno.

- Claro que sí - hizo un movimiento de su mano para restarle importancia -, además, aquí está Levi, él se encargará si te descontrolas.

Un sonoro chasquido de lengua se escuchó, proveniente de la boca de Rivaille. El moreno se encogió y Hanji hizo otro movimiento de su mano para que no le hiciera caso.

Eren se colocó unos metros más alejado del resto y llevó su mano a su boca. Tembló por la duda y Hanji volvió a gritar para animarlo. Eren mordió su mano y se escuchó el estruendo de su transformación, se llenó de vapor que Rivaille tuvo que agitar con su mano para poder ver a su alrededor, cuando lo hizo, vio al titán agacharse e intentar tomar algo. Cuando se giró para ver qué era su corazón se detuvo y una angustia que no sentía en mucho tiempo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Por fortuna pudo reaccionar, aunque la angustia no se fue, accionó su equipo 3D y se elevó, hizo una pirueta y cortó la mitad de la muñeca de la mano dónde Eren tenía a la castaña. Los demás chicos del equipo se apresuraron a acatar las órdenes que Rivaille gritaba, se fueron directamente a la nuca del menor para sacar al mocoso de su cuerpo titánico.

Giró el rostro para ver a la castaña y se dio cuenta de que la mano del moreno la había dejado caer, saltó y se impulsó con el gas para llegar rápidamente hasta ella, tomarla y accionar los pistones antes de llegar al suelo. Pudo ver cómo la chica estiraba sus brazos hacia él para poder sostenerse, pero por más que lo hacía no podía llegar. Igual que Rivaille, no sabía qué hacer para poder acercarse más a ella, sólo podía ver cómo se acercaba más y más al suelo.

Ese extraño sentimiento de angustia crecía en su interior, sus ojos le escocían, un nudo se formó en su garganta y su corazón se aceleró tanto que podía sentir y escuchar sus propios latidos en sus orejas. No pudo más, en su desesperación soltó una cuchilla de sus cuchillas y estiró su mano libre para poder alcanzar a la morena. Lo siguiente que vio fue una cálida sonrisa en los dulces labios de ella, no era posible que ya se hubiera rendido, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza y estiró más su brazo, las puntas de sus dedos rozaron los de ella, la chica ensanchó su sonrisa. Su corazón se sacudió y el nudo en su garganta vibró. Su boca se abrió y por primera vez, dijo el nombre que tanto había ansiado pronunciar en los últimos días.

Después, la chica desapareció frente a sus ojos.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Una vez más la oscuridad la envolvió.

Giraba su rostro a todas direcciones pero no podía ver nada.

- Agatha.

Ahí estaba esa voz que para ese entonces ya la conocía muy bien. Caminó un poco hacia donde creía que provenía la voz y un poco de luz comenzó a envolverla.

- ¿Agatha? - esa era otra voz, aunque también ya la había escuchado un par de veces antes. Una voz masculina.

La luz la cubrió por completo y pudo ver a la mujer castaña y de ojos verdes que llevaba viendo en sus sueños los últimos días. Tenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Cuando la vio a los ojos la mujer sonrió y le volvió a hablar.

- Agatha, ven a conocer a tu hermanito.

La pequeña asintió efusivamente y se apresuró a subir a la cama, con cuidado, para no lastimar a su madre. Se acercó a ella a gatas y levantó su manita para levantar un poco la cobijita color crema que cubría al bebé.

Lo primero que vio, fueron unos delgadísimos cabellos de un café más claro que el suyo y un rostro ligeramente hinchado, pero para Agatha era muy lindo y tierno.

Le acarició la cabecita y el pequeño se removió un poco en los brazos de su madre, estiró sus bracitos y su boca formó una perfecta "o" cuando bostezó. Entonces abrió sus ojos y Agatha pudo apreciar el hermoso color verde de los ojos de su madre en los de ese pequeño.

El bebé comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor y cuando fijó su vista en los ojos de su hermana, sonrió. Agatha también sonrió y volvió a acariciarle su cabecita junto con sus mejillas.

- ¿Ya tienes el nombre para tu hermano? - preguntó la mujer.

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es?

- ...

Dejó de escuchar las voces y poco a poco la escena se difuminó frente a sus ojos.

Después la oscuridad la volvió a envolver.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Riiiiing Riiiiing

El timbre de su teléfono fijo* la despertó. Se revolvió en su cama y se estiró hasta el buró para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba sobre él. Lo tomó con la diestra, apretó el botón de contestar y se lo llevó a su oído.

- ¡AGATHA! - el estridente grito de Edith al otro lado de la línea hizo que se separara inmediatamente del teléfono.

Se removió en su cama, tomó una almohada y se cubrió con ella la cabeza para cubrirse de la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana. Eran vacaciones, así que no le apetecía levantarse temprano en esos momentos después de haber tenido el sueño más extraño y largo de toda su vida.

Volvió a colocarse el auricular en su oreja y habló.

- Si... ¿qué pasa? - preguntó un poco adormilada.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! - volvió a gritar.

- ¡Edith!, ¡o dejas de hacer eso o te cuelgo!

- ¡Ja! ¡Después de lo que nos has preocupado los últimos tres días yo soy la que debería colgarte, ¡pero con una cuerda!

- ¿Eh? - pestañeó.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora vas a fingir demencia! - su sarcasmo salió a flote.

- Edith, no sé de qué estás hablando - dijo con la cabeza aún bajo la almohada.

Un suspiro de fastidio se escuchó por el auricular. Agatha creyó que en cualquier momento escucharía el sonido del corte de llamada, pero unos segundos después la pelirroja volvía a hablar.

- Agatha, desde el día en que caíste por la ventana del edificio de la universidad y desapareciste han pasado tres días en los que, ni Evangeline ni yo supimos nada de ti.

- ¿La... ventana?... - preguntó con la mirada ausente.

Rápidamente se incorporó, se sentó sobre la cama y se miró a sí misma.

- ... no... puede ser...

Se miró las piernas, el torso, los brazos. No era su pijama lo que vestía, imposible. Esa chaqueta café, esa camisa blanca, los pantalones claros y las botas hasta la rodilla ¿cómo jodidos iban a ser su pijama?

Se pellizcó su mejilla con su mano libre, le dolió pero aun así siguió pellizcándose. Su mirada volvió a tornarse ausente y el recuerdo de sus últimos días en ese otro mundo del cual no sabía nada vino a su mente. Los titanes, los soldados, los ciudadanos, el comandante, la señorita Hanji, Eren... el sargento.

Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo al enfocar su alrededor. Estaba en su casa, por fin, ya no estaba en ese extraño mundo y su vida ya no peligraría por una invasión titánica. Debería estar feliz, debería estar celebrándolo, brincar, gritar de alivio y felicidad. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía... vacía? ¿Por qué un extraño sentimiento de pérdida se apoderaba de su interior? ¿Por qué, al saber que todo aquello no era un sueño y había regresado, su corazón se estrujaba y sus ojos escocían?

La voz de Edith gritando desde el otro lado de la línea la sacó de sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta y le contestó.

- Sí, sí, aquí sigo, Edith, llama a Evangeline y vengas las dos a mi departamento.

Escuchó como su amiga le respondía con un comentario sarcástico diciéndole que no estaba esperando su permiso y que ya iba en camino. Se despidieron y colgaron. Se escuchó el beep del aparato y Agatha lo dejó caer sobre el colchón.

Mierda, ¿y ahora cómo le explicaba todo lo sucedido a sus amigas?

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Eren lentamente abrió sus ojos y casi al mismo tiempo tuvo que volverlos a cerrar por la brillante luminosidad que le atacó. Parpadeó repetidamente para poder adaptar sus pupilas a la luz que al enfocar se dio cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como el creyó en un principio.

Fijó su vista al frente, y vio el techo que repetidas veces había visto en las últimas semanas. El techo de la enfermería. Eso quería decir que se encontraba acostado en una de las camillas del lugar. Cerró los ojos y trató de rememorar los últimos minutos que tuvo de lucidez antes de caer inconsciente.

Recordó el entrenamiento, sus intentos por hacer una transformación normal, sin que ese extraño y desconcertante sentimiento -que más parecía una llamada a su persona- apareciera. Pero no fue así, intento tras intento fue igual. Un fracaso.

Y el último no fue diferen...

- El último... - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, como si no fueran palabras, sólo el susurro del viento.

Recordó todo. La transformación, la llamada que en esos instantes era tan intensa, su corazón -si es que su titánico tiene uno- desbocado, el rostro sorprendido de Agatha, esa imperante necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos.

O su mano.

Dios, ¡la había levantado con su mano! La había elevado por los aires y al hacer contacto con ella sintió el ya conocido estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo al ser tocado por -o al tocar- ese cuerpo. Pero todo se volvía muy difuso a partir de ese momento. Muchas voces, muchos gritos, la voz de Agatha que pedía a gritos que lo dejaran en paz.

Aun sintiendo angustia, no pudo evitar sentir calidez en su corazón al saber que la castaña, aun viendo su cuerpo en ese estado, se preocupara por él.

Pero ahora ya no recordaba nada, probablemente en ese instante ya lo estuvieran sacando del titán.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Se habría lastimado? ¿Los chicos habrán alcanzado a salvarla? ¿Y si no? Oh por dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Rápidamente se incorporó en la camilla y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, no había nadie. Después, como si sus oídos acabaran de oprimir el botón de encendido, unas voces llegaron a ellos desde el otro lado de la puerta. Voces que él conocía, la mayor Hanji, el comandante y el sargento.

- ... cálmate Levi, no puedes hacer nada ya y eso que piensas hacer tampoco ayudará a traer de vuelta a Agatha decía la voz de la científica.

¿Traer de vuelta? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Traerla de vuelta de dónde? ¿Acaso había...?

- Ya lo sé, pero necesito descargar mi frustración y como él es el culpable lo pagará él.

- Levi - habló el comandante - no puedes lastimarlo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo se regenera.

¿Se regenera? ¿Hablaba de él? ¿El culpable era él? ¿El culpable de qué? ¿Podría ser...?

No, imposible. Agatha no podría... ella no podría... por su culpa...

Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se derramaron por sus mejillas incluso antes de que el moreno se hubiera dado cuenta de que se habían formado en sus ojos.

- No lo harás - dijo tajante el comandante y como respuesta recibió un chasquido de lengua.

- Ahora, hay que esperar a que Eren despierte y comunicárselo.

- ¿Y por qué a él? - preguntó en tono fastidiado el sargento.

- Oye, ellos dos se habían hecho buenos amigos, incluso se dijeron que se tratarían como hermanos - le comunicó la mayor.

- ¡Ja! Dudo mucho que el mocoso la vea como un simple hermano - dijo más fastidiado.

- Yo si lo creo, me di cuenta de ello - y ella también recibió un chasquido de lengua.

- Bueno hay que entrar a ver si ya despertó - anunció el comandante.

Eren no pudo reaccionar ni siquiera en esos momentos. La puerta se abrió y la señorita Hanji entró seguida de un malhumorado sargento y del Comandante -que no supo deducir su expresión-.

- ¡Eren! - exclamó la castaña - ¿Por qué lloras?

No se había dado cuenta, pero ese par de lágrimas no habían sido las únicas que se habían liberado de sus ojos. La científica se acercó y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Es cierto? - preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta antes dicha - E-ella está... está...

- Nos escuchaste - afirmó en un suspiro.

- ¿Ella...? - no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Pudo ver como la boca de la señorita se abría, pero otra voz fue la que respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

- No está muerta - aseguró el pelinegro de baja estatura.

Giró su rostro hasta poder fijar su mirada en ese rostro, que se mostraba tan cabreado que inconscientemente retrocedió todo lo que pudo en la cama. El pelinegro curvó sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante y giró el rostro.

- ¿Entonces...? - una vez más no pudo terminar pero por fortuna supieron a qué se refería.

- Creemos que ha vuelto a su mundo - esta vez respondió la señorita Hanji y el fijó su vista en ella.

- ¿Cómo lo saben?

- Desapareció frente a mis ojos - volvió a hablar el sargento -, igual como apareció, se fue - dijo como si reprochara que la morena se fuera.

Eren se extrañó del tono de voz del sargento, ¿qué no debería estar contento de ya no cargar con ella? Aunque recordando el extraño interés que mostró por Agatha en los días que pasó en este lugar siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella. ¿Sería que estaba interesado en ella?

Nuevamente el extraño sentimiento de protección con la castaña se activó manteniéndolo alerta, aunque claro, ya no importaba. Agatha ya no estaba en este mundo. Probablemente ya estuviera en su casa con sus amigas. Desechó ese sentimiento de protección para ser reemplazado por uno de pérdida. Inclinó el rostro, fijando su mirada en sus manos, que apretaban la sábana de la camilla sin darse cuenta. Entrecerró los ojos al tiempo de que le volvían a escocer. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer pero se negó a botarlas.

Agatha ya estaba en su hogar, el hogar que ha conocido toda su vida, el cual extrañaba y ansiaba regresar. No importa que aquí hubiera un mocoso cuatro años menor, que se auto- proclamó su hermano.

No eso no importaba, eso era lo mejor. Siguió repitiéndose esas palabras por mucho, mucho tiempo.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Rivaille abrió la puerta de su oficina con gran enfado, de no ser por estar fija a la pared la hubiera mandado a volar hasta Shiganshina. Detrás de él entró Hanji y Erwin.

- En serio enano, deberías calmarte - dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones - estás mucho más amargado que cualquier otro día.

- Tsk, no me importa, les dije que me dejaran desquitar un poco de mi frustración y ustedes no lo permitieron.

- No íbamos a dejar que dejaras medio muerto a Eren sólo por eso - dijo el rubio, sentándose a un lado de la castaña.

- Y él no tiene la culpa de que Agatha haya desaparecido - se apresuró a decir Hanji antes de que el pelinegro empezara a decir la misma excusa que llevaba diciendo las últimas horas -. Primero hay que saber por qué Agatha estaba en ése lugar si se suponía alguien la estaba vigilando - dirigió sus ojos acusadores al rubio junto a su lado.

- ¿Qué? Yo la dejé en mi oficina, se suponía que estaba clasificando unos documentos.

- Tú no tienes consideración ni siquiera con las personas que no están bajo tu mando ¿verdad? - dijo Hanji mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Oye, si se la va a pasar el tiempo vagando…

- ¡Ya basta! Ya no importa nada de eso, la mocosa se fue, nunca volverá, ella misma lo ha dicho, que cuando volviera se aseguraría de no volver - dijo Rivaille exponiendo una vez más su mal humor.

El par de soldados sentados frente a él le dirigieron sus miradas sorprendida, y poco a poco una sonrisa de burla apareció en los labios de la científica.

- ¡Ya entendí tu mal humor! - dijo y dio un aplauso.

Los dos hombres voltearon a verla, uno con una mirada de interrogación y el otro con fastidio y desinterés mal disimulado.

- Estás con ese humor de perros porque ya no volverás a ver a Agatha nunca más.

Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron desmesuradamente, giró su cabeza tan rápido que poco faltó para que se escuchar un chasquido peligroso. Erwin pasó su mirada de Hanji a Rivaille con la incredulidad pura labrada en su rostro. Cuando las dos personas sentadas frente a él, fijaron sus ojos en los suyos no pudo evitar que el sonrojo delator de sus razones -que no eran diferentes a las que dijo Hanji- de su mal humor, se formara en sus mejillas, extendiéndose hasta sus orejas.

Rápidamente apartó el rostro, pero de nada servía ya, los dos se dieron cuenta de que era verdadera la acusación de la castaña, que al saber que no se equivocaba soltó una estridente carcajada mientras se afirmaba el estómago. Pero eso n o terminó ahí, después de unos segundos escuchó las risitas que soltaba el rubio.

"Desgraciados hijos de perra, los mataré" pensó el ojigris.

Su sonrojo pasó de ser de vergüenza, a ser de coraje, el más puro y peligroso de los corajes. Estaba a punto de levantarse, sacar la navaja que tenía oculta en una de sus botas y abalanzarse contra los dos idiotas que tenía enfrente, cuando la voz de la castaña se volvió a escuchar entre risas.

- Ok, ok. Lo siento - se disculpó, una disculpa que no tenía mucha convicción al aun estar convulsionando por sus carcajadas, después se detuvo y habló normalmente otra vez -. Bien, te diré una cosa Levicito.

- ¿Y qué es eso? - contestó con más agresividad de la que moderó.

- Yo creo que ésta no será la última vez que vemos a la pequeña Agatha - dijo muy convencida.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - no pudo detener la pregunta antes de que saliera de su boca, igual que la pequeña esperanza que empezó a crecer en su interior.

- Pues porque en este lugar dejó personas que se volvieron muy importantes para ella en sólo en unos cuántos días - dijo mientras se re-ajustaba los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

Y por primera vez en todo su tiempo como compañeros, Rivaille hizo caso a las palabras de la científica y esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

- Tengo que buscar la manera de regresar.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo eh? - le respondió Edith que se encontraba sentada en el sillón color chocolate, junto a Evangeline mientras ambas veían a su amiga de ojos café dorado caminando de un lado para otro frente a ellas.

- No lo sé - dijo Agatha con una mueca.

- ¿Por qué no intentas tirarte de un tercer piso como la vez anterior? - preguntó Evangeline.

- Claro, si quieres yo te ayudo - respondió Edith que aún estaba un poco enfadada y se podía ver en sus ojos que ansiaba aventarla por el balcón, y no precisamente para verificar si aquello la llevaría de vuelta al mundo titánico.

En cuanto habían llegado sus amigas, Edith no había dejado hablar a Agatha, inmediatamente se ocupó en gritarle a la cara que era una mala amiga que las hacía sufrir mientras ella probablemente se había ido de vacaciones y muchas cosas más.

Agatha había dejado que su amiga liberara todo su enfado, sin interrumpirle ni una vez, pues sabía claramente que si lo hacía sería peor. Así que, cuando la pelirroja -un poco más calmada- reparó en sus extrañas ropas, supo que ya podía hablar y explicarles todo.

Lo contó tal y como sucedió, la caída, el "viaje", que para ella fue como entrar a por una puerta a otra dimensión -más o menos-, como la habían recibido unos brazos pertenecientes a una persona de la cual no quiso explicar mucho, los soldados, Eren, los entrenamientos, la ciudad, las murallas... los titanes. Sobre todo los titanes.

Omitió el hecho de que Eren se transformó en titán, el mismo titán que la había levantado y dejado -bueno obligado- caer, sólo les dijo que un titán salido de no sé donde la había dejado caer y en su caída sucedió el mismo viaje pero ahora de regreso.

Sus amigas al principio estaban un poco reticentes a creer esa historia, en primera, ¿otro mundo? ¿Viajes interdimensionales -o en el tiempo, cualquiera de las dos-? ¡Bah! ¿Quién rayos se creería eso? Otra era ¿Titanes? ¿Seres come-hombres de hasta cincuenta metros?

Bueno, llevaban mucho tiempo viendo los cuadros de su amiga que en un principio creyeron que se había vuelto loca y creía que esa era su realidad. Pero no, era Agatha de quien hablaban, la chica más cabal que conocían, su amiga. Y para sorpresa de Agatha, ambas chicas dijeron que le creían.

Ahora, arreglado el asunto de su "escapada", ella exteriorizó sus deseos. Deseaba volver a ese lugar, el lugar más atemorizante que podrías imaginar, así que debía haber algo muy importante al otro lado para que quisiera volver.

- Tal vez no sea necesario - dijo Agatha.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntaron al unísono sus amigas.

- Que tal vez haya otra forma que no me provoque taquicardia por pensar que mis neuronas quedarían embarradas en el suelo - dijo un poco alterada, sólo un poquito -. Además no es la primera vez que voy y la vez ante...

- ¡¿Cómo?! - la castaña tuvo que taparse las orejas por el estridente grito de sus amigas.

- Si, no es la primera vez, aunque esa vez creí que todo había sido un sueño pues no estuve ni media hora en el lugar.

La cara que sus amigas tenían en ese momento era un claro "Cuéntanos hasta el último minuto de esa vez", así que soltando un suspiro y sentándose en el sofá frente a ellas empezó a relatarlo.

El niño en la calle que salvó empujándolo, su ataque de "no me muevo ni un milímetro" que muy pocas veces le pasaba, los pequeños, el enorme titán colosal -del cual supo su nombre de por así decirlo "clasificación" cuando se lo dijo la señorita Hanji-, su carrera para salvar a los niños que salieron corriendo en dirección al peligro, el titán que atacó su casa -ya destruida por la enorme roca- y se comió a la madre de los pequeños -que no recordaba muy bien- y como intentó comérsela también a ella.

Las caras de terror de sus amigas eran iguales a las que pones cuando ves una película de exorcismo -de las buenas-. Agatha sólo se encogió de hombros tratando de darle menos importancia de la que -supuestamente sus amigas- debería.

Una vez que se recuperaron del relato, Evangeline volvió a hablar.

- Entonces, si analizamos las situaciones que te obligaron a viajar, ¿qué tienen todas ellas en común?

Agatha empezó a pensar. Los titanes no podían ser pues en éste mundo no había. Las caídas tampoco, pues el primer viaje no fue así. ¿Entonces, qué era?

Un atropello. Un intento de ser comida. Una caída. Y... pues otra caída.

¿Qué podían tener todas en común?

Siguió pensando por un par de minutos más, igual que sus amigas. Entonces, unas palabras dichas por una voz masculina que últimamente aparecía mucho en sus sueños, llegaron a su mente como si intentara ayudar.

"Te prometo que ella volverá a nosotros, con esto - le mostró algo que no alcanzó a ver -, esto siempre la protegerá y la salvará cuando esté en peligro."

"...esto siempre la protegerá y la salvara cuando esté en peligro"

"...cuando esté en peligro..."

"...peligro..."

Agatha abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta. ¡Claro! El peligro era lo que tenían en común. El peligro... de muerte...

Tragó duro ante el pensamiento. Si quería volver a ese lugar lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse en peligro de muerte. Suspiró, cerró sus ojos e inclinó el rostro hasta que su flequillo cubrió sus ojos. Repasó las palabras que su mente le recordaron y reparó en otra cosa, la voz de su -probablemente- padre hacía alusión a un objeto. Un objeto.

¿Qué objeto? ¿Qué es lo que usaba en esos momentos, en esas cuatro situaciones?

La ropa no podía ser y una parte de su cuerpo pues tampoco.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y al estar su rostro inclinado pudo ver hacia abajo, sobre su torso, en la zona bajo su pecho, casi llegando a su ombligo, la protuberancia que se distinguía bajo la blusa.

El guardapelo.

Lo único que tenía como recuerdo de su madre, bueno su familia. Llevó su mano hasta su cuello y tiró de la cadena hasta sacar el objeto de entre sus ropas. Lo tomó en su mano y lo vio fijamente, el hermoso labrado de las flores con sus tallos y sus hojas y el par de piedras que se encontraban en el centro de cada flor. Una verde aguamarina y la otra café dorado.

- ¿Crees que sea la baba del titán? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Edith - dijo con una mano sobre su frente -, la baba del titán sólo la tocó una vez - trató de razonar con la otra.

- Bueno yo solo dec...

- Ya sé qué es - interrumpió la castaña.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntaron las otras dos chicas.

- El peligro.

Ambas chicas empezaron a analizar las situaciones y al terminar afirmaron la hipótesis, porque eso era hasta no comprobar lo contrario.

- Bueno, ¿y qué harás? ¿Te aventamos a la calle o por el balcón? - preguntó Edith.

¿El autobús o la altura?

Prefería intentar otro método, un poco más rápido, además, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, no podían andar en la calle a esa hora esperando un autobús que la atropelle, y si no recordaba mal, si viajabas en caída, llegabas en caída, así que mejor otro método.

- No - respondió Agatha -, quiero intentar otra cosa, síganme - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

Sus dos amigas la siguieron y cuando vieron que agarraba uno de los cuchillos de uno de sus cajones se detuvieron a dos metros de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó con un toque de miedo la pelinegra, Edith se había olvidado de hasta respirar.

- Intentar otros métodos - dijo mientras les extendía el cuchillo de no más de quince centímetros de largo y dos de ancho -. En el corazón o en la garganta - dijo como si hablara de cereales.

- Estás loca - atinó a decir Edith sin aliento - ¿A caso crees que podría hacerlo?

- Por favor, necesito de su ayuda, si lo hago yo misma no creo que funcione - les volvió a extender el cuchillo.

- ¿Y si nos equivocamos? ¿Y si no es el peligro?

- Tengo una razón para creer que es el peligro - dijo recordando la voz de su padre.

Agatha puso el mejor rostro manipulador... perdón, de cambia opiniones, que pudo. Aun un poco desconfiada, Edith extendió su mano y tomó el cuchillo, lo apretó un poco con sus dedos y volvió a preguntar, cuando tuvo su afirmación empuñó el cuchillo y apuntó al corazón de la castaña, que apretaba su guardapelo con su mano derecha y cerraba los ojos. La pelirroja contó hasta tres y de un rápido movimiento apuñaló a su amiga.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Teléfono fijo: el de casa(?)

**Uy, ¿Agatha habrá estado en lo correcto? ¿Y si no? ¿Morirá? ¿Y si lo está?**

**haha bueno, habrá que esperar un poco más para saberlo. y no se preocupen, el próximo llegará a tiempo.**

**Espero sus reviews, y muchas gracias por los que me dejaron. Se siente bien saber que tu historia es esperada y eso me da más ánimos de escribir.**

**Bueno, hasta luego :D**

**::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 12/08/14 **


End file.
